


【授翻】The Bureaucratic Spirit of the Season

by Idied



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge (Good Omens), 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), A Second South Downs Cottage, Advent Calendar, Attempt at Humor, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Even more pining, F/M, Falling In Love, First Christmas, Fluff, Frenenemies with Benefits to Lovers, Gabriel Has A Thing for Cute Feet, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Jewelry, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational use of alcohol, Requited Unrequited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Smut, Soft Bureaucracy, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wing Grooming, Wings, background ineffable husbands, doing the laundry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 57,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idied/pseuds/Idied
Summary: 直到24號之前，我會每天發一篇加百列與別西卜的小短篇。有甜，有肉，有任何介於兩者之間的事。主要有戀愛中的位居高層的笨蛋靈體們。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. 槲寄生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bureaucratic Spirit of the Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628972) by [Ira_Dunfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira_Dunfort/pseuds/Ira_Dunfort). 



> 全是基於Tumblr上[Drawlight's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight/pseuds/drawlight)聖誕節日曆指定題目，在[這裡](https://drawlight.tumblr.com/post/189391982184/drawlight-drawlight-aziraphale-crowley-for)可以找到它。因為十二月是個超級忙碌的時候而且我知道我的極限，所以我只會貼24篇而不是31篇。這同時也表示我可以跳過／改變指定題目以符合我的需求。
> 
> 需要澄清的是：儘管有許多主題與我正在進行的故事[The Grey Fledgling](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499264)重疊，兩者並無關聯。
> 
> 閱讀愉快！
> 
> 譯：大量直譯以及按照感覺超譯。可以的話，強烈推薦看原文並給原文kudos，簡短的小甜餅很適合在睡前閱讀，又甜又暖。

在南方丘陵，那裡有叛徒們以聖誕燈裝飾的小屋。發亮的冰柱懸在簷槽前，有大蝴蝶結的LED禮物包裹放在草坪上，門的左右兩側擺著松枝與乾燥花。

在馬路對面有另一座小屋，更不張揚些，除了門上懸掛著中央有顆倒五角星還有黑色與紫色小裝飾物在杉木針葉間的花圈。在這間小屋內，站著一位惡魔王子。別西卜本來計畫用上盡可能多的異教小擺設來裝飾這間她與天使長加百列共享的、最初純粹是用來觀察叛徒的人間小屋。

其中之一的裝飾擺設是槲寄生。

問題是，她無法碰到門框頂部那個看起來很古老的鉤子，因為一段羞辱人的距離，她沒辦法把它掛上去。

解決這問題的第一個想法是找個梯子，但她不知道在這間小屋的哪裡可以找到它（如果有的話）。她的第二個想法是就施行奇蹟把那堆綠植漿果弄上去。而她基於惡作劇選了第三個選項。

她將槲寄生鉤入她大尺寸的黑絞花針織毛衣前襬，赤腳走回加百列的辦公空間，那佔了大多數人們更喜歡用作客廳的空間的一半。

「嘿，天使，」她愉快地說，眼神挑逗下流，「給我一個吻。」別西卜倚在門框，小小地表現了一下，她一隻手撐在臀部，另一隻手則動作誇張地指向綁在她前面的植束。她確定這看起來完全會讓人感到尷尬不適。

加百列從他的文件抬頭瞥了眼然後哼了一聲，顯然被逗樂了，「真的？你到底穿了什麼。」

「這很舒服。」她扯了扯已經滑到肩膀的衣領。

天使長略為掃視她，塗成黑色的腳趾甲、赤裸著的腳和腿、往上有將她雙手吞蓋掉的黑色毛衣、直到定格在凌亂的黑色瀏海下那雙藍眼睛。如果那個髮型應該有瀏海，甚至連上帝都不知道。「你底下什麼都沒穿，是嗎。」

作為答案，她露齒而笑，並抬起了下巴。「震驚又反感？」

「老實說，我甚至沒感到驚訝。」他蓋上他的筆，將它整齊地收好，然後揮手示意她靠近。「到這來，你會得到你的吻。」

別西卜輕巧地步向他，為了一個純潔的啄吻俯下身去。她沒有得到。反而，他抓住她的髖部，把她舉到他桌上坐在他面前，她不得不大叫了一聲。

「人們在槲寄生 _下_ 接吻，不是嗎？」加百列佯裝無知地問。

「是啊。」 _操！_ 她本想找點樂子，激怒他、使他被惹惱炸毛，可是她有種事與願違的感覺。

「你是怎麼打算的，惡魔？」天使長調皮地戳了她前面的植物。

「一點誘惑，沒別的。」

他抬頭看了看她，挑起一邊眉，沉思著她的盤算。當然，他不會──

「哦，天哪！」當天使迅速拉起她的毛衣並將頭埋在她大腿之間，別西卜倒抽一口氣。沒有預告任何前言，他開始靈巧地舔她。「天使從什麼時候開始這麼容易被色誘？」

「這不是誘惑，我只是遵循這裡的傳統。」他的雙手滑過她的大腿，故意將它們進一步拉開。

「你應該吻我的唇！」別西卜將雙手插入他髮間，在他的舌頭做了個驚人的輕彈的同時攥緊。

「但我正在這樣做，看？」為了證明他的觀點，他先在她的陰唇上吻了一個近乎無辜的吻，然後熱烈地舔拭它們之間以挑逗她的陰蒂。「剩下的就是語義問題而已。」

「你個自以為是的──哦， _操！_ 」

後來，加百列十分滿意地用神聖邏輯挫敗了惡魔的詭計，還將槲寄生掛在他們兩張截然不同的桌子中間的吊燈上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特別感謝[AEpixie7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7)鼓勵我（完全沒有任何別有用心）寫這篇文章。
> 
> 接下來：02－雪球 ♥


	2. 雪球

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在我寫這個和下一部分時，這篇故事決定了它想變成怎麼樣：從暗戀的炮友敵（同時是敵人也是朋友而且會上床的關係）到愛人。如此請包涵。
> 
> 閱讀愉快。

天使長不在就很冷寂。在過去的這個世紀，十二月的節期基本上已經變成惡魔們一整個月長的假期。人類用各種可能的方式使耶誕將臨期變得墮落，使它充斥貪婪、暴食以及攀比壓力。一旦耶誕節過後，元旦前夕會帶來愚蠢昂貴的煙火，將沒有人會有餘錢。最重要的是，煙火原本旨在嚇退邪靈。而那些惡靈根本不在那裡，他們在翹腳休息，在打賭多少白痴會買來年年份數字造型眼鏡。

別西卜從她耶誕主題的肉桂味可口可樂罐啜了一口並 _生悶氣_ 。加百列從昨晚就離開去辦公。對他來說，這個季節意味著工作。有很多晚禱演講要激勵、許多慈善團體得要祝福、為了節日要協調眾多天使以免混亂。

地獄王子已經逐漸接受她更喜歡加百列也待在小屋的事實。出乎意料的是，他是個好陪伴。天使長比他表現出來的要更聰明好聊，嘲起來很有趣因為他也有膽回擊。他也不算是個礙眼的人，當他穿著西裝時不是，赤裸叉躺在小屋裡唯一一張床上時也不會是。

但這並不表示她想他，對吧？她只是無聊了。在她能讓自己的思緒陷入情感無底洞之前，閃電劈在外頭。她的胃既興奮又不忠的翻騰，她則進一步沉入小沙發內，使自己在他開門時盡可能表現得無動於衷。

「小別，我回來了。」他大聲喊著，表現得太興高采烈了。她聽到他脫鞋並掛起大衣時的沙沙作響。「啊，你在那。」

「嗨。」她說，與他紫眼睛對視時，她弄凹了手裡的飲料罐。「在老德國過得如何？」

加百列輕推她的腳，在她旁邊坐下來。「你知道他們怎麼樣，很有條理又守時。我比預計的還要早完成。」當他解釋時，她的腳擠入他的大腿，而他溫暖的雙手不假思索立刻包住它們。

「哦？那是什麼花了你這麼久時間？」 _幹_ ，這讓她聽起來像在等他。而她絕對沒有。

「我去了紐倫堡的耶誕市場。」他的手指在她腳背上描畫些小圖案。

「有被他們叫做耶穌聖嬰的花哨金髮女的那個？」別西卜試著讓她話裡少量的尖刻表現得更多，但他的手讓她分心。舒緩，甚至能這麼說。

「對，就那個。」加百列做了個鬼臉，人們是如何想出那個傳統和名字的，到現在仍困惑著他。「我給你帶了點東西。」他伸手到沙發旁，拉起一個側面印有紐倫堡城堡的亞麻布購物袋。

對此，別西卜坐起身，心跳漏了一拍。「禮物？」

「可以這麼說。」他眼裡閃爍著好奇，看著她窺視袋內。

「甜點？你給我帶了甜點？」她掏出一盒又一盒的甜點。原味艾莉莎薑餅、各種類型的烤杏仁、一個閃亮的蘋果糖、兩瓶從市場來的香料酒以及最後一盒，四個由寬條狀酥皮裹製成的稠密球體，上面灑有糖粉覆蓋。「雪球？」

「有人告訴我說它們是當地的特產。我希望你喜歡杏仁膏，這個是用它做的。」他指著那四個一排裡的第一個。「其他的是香草、巧克力還有最後一個用蘭姆酒和榛果做成。」

「杏仁膏很 _噁_ 。」別西卜感覺他在她身旁僵住。「這就是為什麼它是我的最愛。」她補充道，沒有錯過他臉上綻出的笑容。

他鬆了口氣，接過盒子來為她打開。「來吧，請自便。」

「我不該接受一個天使的供禮，」惡魔大聲自言自語，「但我怎麼可能抗拒呢？」她剝下一片杏仁膏口味酥皮，毫不客氣地塞進嘴裡。她沒對它有多麼該死的 _美味_ 做好準備，無意間就為這滋味發出一聲呻吟。

「好吃嗎？」

她點了點頭，細細咀嚼，享受甜味與口感，另一個小小的讚許聲從她嘴裡溜出。她吞下，伸手去拿另外一塊。加百列握住她的手將她拉入一個吻。她驚訝的喘息在天使長飢渴地舔進她嘴裡時被靜音了，他的舌頭與她的舌相遇。他愉快地低哼，一隻手插入她髮間，改變角度進一步加深這個吻。別西卜正要抓住他的領帶把他拉下來與她一起躺到沙發上，他卻中斷開來。

「抱歉。」加百列在她唇上氣聲說。他向後退回，雙頰漲紅。「就是想知道你最喜歡的口味嚐起來像什麼。」

_我最喜歡的口味是你。_

天使長清了清喉嚨。「我，嗯，我要到我辦公桌了。文書工作。」

_哦不。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [這些是雪球。](https://www.flickr.com/photos/betemaciel/4252303755)我的計畫是自己到聖誕市場拍張它們的照片……但，我的天啊，它已經塞滿遊客了。
> 
> 接下來：03－胡桃鉗 ♥
> 
> 譯：  
> ＊原文裡，加百列稱呼別西卜為「Bee」。「小別」是其他大大曾經翻過的暱稱，超級可愛！我也想不到其他暱稱，所以擅自借用了，這篇之後倘若寫到「Bee」將翻作「小別」  
> ＊可以在[百科](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/N%C3%BCrnberger_Christkindlesmarkt)讀到關於世界著名的紐倫堡耶誕市場、耶穌聖嬰的可能模樣  
> ＊原味艾莉莎薑餅：Original Elisen gingerbread，更多可以輸入Lebkuchen、Elisenlebkuchen 搜尋  
>  雪球：Snowballs，更多詳細可以見 Schneeball 或 Schneeballen  
> 


	3. 胡桃鉗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈感來自一個非常親密但又髒兮兮的家人的習慣。
> 
> 閱讀愉快。

加百列是個天使。而天使是，在設計上，是無法說謊的。連對他們自己都無法。他們可以假裝沒看到並且忽視真相，可是他們仍然會知道它 _就在那裡_ 。

加百列在幾週前停止忽視現實的重量了。他喜歡與別西卜分享小屋。惡魔王子在解決問題時很聰明靈敏，能隨機應變，而且不動感情，必要的話，也很兇狠。

他從他的辦公桌位看她。又一次的，她坐在沙發，赤裸的雙腳架在小茶几上，看電視自娛。同時她吃著核桃，徒手剝開它們，弄得相當髒亂。碎屑到處都是。沙發、桌子、地毯每個角落都是。她衣服上全是。加百列想要清潔的衝動沸騰著。

別西卜對她選的虛無主義卡通咯咯傻笑。那個聲音牽動加百列的心，讓他挫敗地嘆息，闔上了筆電。她 _使他分心_ 。再一次的。而她甚至都沒有意識到。他往後靠了靠，任由自己觀察。要了解你的敵人，對吧？

當她放肆笑出聲的時候，她腳趾蜷起的方式令他感覺熱度在他肚子盤繞。

又一個核桃被破開，它半邊外殼消失在沙發墊之間。加百列捏了捏鼻梁。

「小別，我客氣地問。能 _請_ 你這次自己清理一下嗎？」

「當然。」她輕蔑地擺了擺手，又抓起另一對核桃，對撞它們把殼敲開，碎屑掉到地上。她將頭倚到沙發椅背，轉頭看向他。「還在忙？」

加百列的視線落到她拉展的頸部，看著她吞下核桃時它是如何動作的。他想親吻它，非常想。「我想我可以休息一下。」加百列邊說邊轉動肩膀。

她會意地朝他微笑。「需要惡魔的手幫你紓壓嗎？」

他對那個雙關語笑了起來。「先清理，你全身都是碎屑。」

「又不是說我會繼續穿這衣服，對吧？」她搖了搖她紅色毛衣的前面，讓碎屑飛出。

加百列翻個白眼，站起身。他一打響指，所有核桃碎屑都消失了。不再囉唆，他把她抱起。她的雙腿立即環上他的腰，同時她的雙臂牢牢抓住他的寬肩。

「看，我不需要清理什麼，我有個貼身傭人──啊！」在他咬住她脖子時，別西卜呼吸一窒。

「不，你沒有。我們 _共享_ 這間小屋，而你得承擔你自己的份內事。」加百列抱著她上樓朝臥室前進。

「說這話的天使正擔帶著我── _操_ ，加百列！」他又咬了她一次，更靠近她的下巴。她咬回去，沿著他喉嚨往下啃，他的呻吟貼在她唇上震動。

他把她按在臥室門上，一邊將她急躁的嘴逮入一個渴求的吻，一邊去摸索門把，她用胯碾他腹股溝的事對此一點幫助都沒有。

進入房間後，天使長單手拉下羽絨被，接著再次打響指。她的衣服消失了，乾淨整齊地疊在旁邊的椅子。他將她放下到被單上。

「加百列！這 _天殺的_ 是什麼？」

「喔，那個。」他直起身子，俯視躺在多刺果殼上困惑的惡魔。「只是個友善的提醒，你應該清理你的爛攤子。」他向退後一步，退出她伸手可及的距離，表明了他不會加入她一起清理。

「你個混蛋！」她咆哮著說。

「現在被迫成為，是的。」當別西卜試著揩除她柔軟裸膚上的鋒利薄片時他假笑。「我們不能在這種情況下使用床。真是 _魔鬼般糟糕的_ 發展。」

加百列看著她發怒，同時慢慢地向後退走然後穿過房門。在她視線範圍外，他閉上眼睛，做了幾個深呼吸以平息自己的亢奮。他得抵抗這個，就這一次，給她一個教訓。

但她生氣時她該死的可愛。

_那_ 該怎麼辦？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下來：04－蔓越莓 ♥


	4. 蔓越莓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那麼，蔓越莓在德國與耶誕節沒有關連。我對英國沒有太多了解，但我假設 _可能_ 是一樣的。因此，為了保險起見，我以我個人認為的蔓越莓描寫，它是一種小點心，果乾、而且有糖。
> 
> 閱讀愉快。

別西卜，地獄統治暴食領域的王子，自然是喜愛食物。加百列能感覺出這事。每當他帶給她甜食，他都能感覺到那種愛從她身上散發出來。

「嘗一個。」她說，指間夾著一顆深紅色的小苺果。

「不。」他堅持著。

「張嘴。」別西卜用食指輕點他的下唇。

「不。」他咆哮著說並且咬住她的手指。對上她懇求的目光，他雙手在她光滑的大腿收緊。他沒有推進，他不想在她坐在他腿上時太過惹怒她。甚至當她在他身上移動，將他的陰莖推得更深入裡面，加百列在她身下保持不動，氣息不穩。

「就一個。」她趴下，享受他絕望渴求的嗚咽。「一顆小紅莓，我就讓你射。」

「你不會讓我 _進食_ 。」天使擠出這句話。

「那我也不會讓你射。」王子彎下腰，嘴唇附在他耳旁。「我知道你需要，你想要把你自己埋進這個惡魔體內然後用你的天使精華填滿我。」他呼吸一滯的方式對她來說很美味。「一粒莓果不會傷害你的。想想之前那些因為你那麼喜歡口我而攝取的所有邪惡液體。」一聲流露想法的低沉呻吟從他唇間脫出，他的胯不由自主地向上一頂。「來吧，吃了這個小果子。為我做個好天使。」

「小別，拜託。」愈來愈難集中精神了。

她又坐起身，這一轉變給他的陰莖增加更多壓力。「拜託什麼？」

天使長咬緊牙關，他是如此接近了，但她不肯 _動_ 。

「拜託，」她夾了他一下以得到注意，「什麼？」

加百列閉上眼睛，努力使呼吸平靜下來。「拜託讓我射。」

「你知道該做什麼。」她再次將莓果舉到他唇上。

他呻吟一聲，雙手緊握成拳。他沒有向地獄投降。加百列是屈服於 _她_ ，這個傲然坐在他腿上的美麗生物，彷彿他的腿是寶座，而他的陰莖嵌於她之中，被濕熱吞沒。他因為釋放的渴望而抽搐。「好吧。」

別西卜把莓果推過他雙唇。「不要只是吞下它。嚼。品嘗。」

他照做了，嘴裡充滿那個小果實強烈的味道。作為回應，別西卜又開始擺動自己的臀部，開始緩慢地磨。她起身又沉回來，按著一個節奏。主啊，她美妙的肆虐讓他多麼沉淪。

他的喉結隨著吞嚥快速滑動。

「別作弊。」別西卜彎下身來吻他，一手抓住他頭髮，另一手則攥住他頭旁邊的床單。她感覺到加百列的手摸到她之後，握住她臀瓣。她在他雙唇之間舔舐，在他向上頂入她時進到他嘴裡。

當他試圖堅持的時候，她感覺到他鉗住的握力動搖。不堪承受地，高潮席捲他，天使因他高潮的強度顫抖不已。別西卜陶醉品嘗他高潮時發出的呻吟，每一個小聲響都是。

加百列發顫的手在她背上移動，滑過她汗水淋漓的皮膚。他將她壓到胸前摟住，把自己錨住，因為事後他的腦子極樂的空白。

_蔓越莓的味道將不再相同。_

「我可以再要一個嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下來：05－火 ♥


	5. 火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歡迎收看「從雙向暗戀的亦敵亦友亦炮友到戀人」的倒敘集。
> 
> 閱讀愉快。

大約十一週前，事故由起司所引起。或者說，因為缺少它而引起。

缺少上述的起司導致別西卜瞪著一個緊張出汗的天使長。她雙臂交叉在她背心包裹住的胸部前，手指期盼地輕點著二頭肌。她沉默不語。這很可怕而且，他得承認，奇怪地讓他亢奮。考慮到他在惡魔王子身邊，他開始後悔盡力弄出常駐的性器官。

她可愛的腳趾憤怒戳入地毯的方式， _操_ 。

加百列擦了擦額頭。「請問你能不能把暖爐裡的地獄火調小，這很讓人擔憂。」這是一個明顯輕描淡寫的說法，地獄火使他充滿強烈又本能的憚懼。

「不。」她用一個冷冷的音節回答。

「小別，我不能像這樣工作。」他噴氣，從潮濕的前臂剝下一張紙。

「道歉。」作為回覆，別西卜嚴正地要求。

「小別。」加百列嗚咽說，伴隨一聲懇求的聲音。

「你要用我的全名。放 _尊重_ 些，天使。你自己說的：我們公平共享這間小屋就為了有平等機會觀察叛徒們。在這裡，我們雙方都同意了休戰。我們必須尊重界線，林堡起司是 _我的_ ，而我很期待今天晚上搭配Triscuit餅乾享受它。」

「它聞起來糟得像壞掉了！」加百列惱火地舉起一隻手。

「它是 _珍饈_ ，你這庸俗無知的蠢驢！」她的手指停止敲擊，微微陷入她的雙臂。她在遏制自己。

「小別，我很抱歉。」

「全。名。」她的眉頭細微地抽動一下，但除此之外，王子沒有動搖。

「別西卜，我為丟掉 _弄得整個小屋發臭_ 的起司道歉。」

「再試一次。」

天使長呻吟一聲，「你在地獄就是這樣折磨人的嗎？」

「我才不折磨，我 _被_ 文書工作折磨。忘掉你天堂對地獄的所有偏見，它們全是屁話。現在。 _再_ 試一次。」她還沒放過這事。這次不行。

加百列從他的辦公椅上站起，一隻手按在他（截至目前都很惱人）的心臟並清了清嗓子。這個裝腔作勢的討厭鬼。

撒旦啊，她超想親吻他那張愚蠢的嘴。他滿臉憤慨和挑釁，看上去好美味。

「別西卜，蒼蠅王，地獄王子，天使長他媽的加百列的室友，我很 _抱歉_ 扔掉你珍貴的點心。」雖然尖刻嘲諷，但他說了。

「看看，一個馴化的天使。」她打個響指，熄滅了火，朝他簡短地點頭致意，「謝謝你，道歉接受。」

加百列對她咆哮。「你真是氣死人了，你知道，對嗎？」

別西卜注意到他那雙漂亮的眼睛危險地爬過她身體。「這種感覺是互相的，你這臭小子。」

正是那一刻，他們之間有什麼發生了變化，而誰也說不清是誰先動作的。忽然，加百列的雙手在她髮間，同時他在吞嚥她的嘴，從她舌上舔掉她的呻吟。別西卜的雙手則拉起他的襯衫並褪下他的長褲。他硬起的陰莖的分量，在她掌中如此誘人地發燙。她撫摩他時，一滴前液弄溼了她的拇指。

她想品嚐天使。所以她跪下來 _做了_ 。

加百列想釘住她，把自己埋進她的高熱之中把她幹到失去知覺。所以他 _做了_ 。

所有累積的挫敗感都被解決了。他們誰都沒有充分意識到剛剛發生的事。他們吵了起來，是的，但他們也說清楚什麼困擾了他們並 _一起_ 解決。他們本來可以像敵人應做的，變得不滿懷恨。他們本可以離開。

但他們選擇留下來好好談談。接著搞上彼此。一再地。

它就這樣繼續下去。

然而那些煩人的情感該怎麼辦？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果您想目睹一個成年男子因為吃林堡起司搭配Trimcuits餅乾而高興得哭了，看[這裡](https://youtu.be/thfZkdACvp0)。
> 
> 接下來：06－雪橇鈴♥
> 
> 譯：  
> ＊「他開始對他一直以來在惡魔王子身旁時的努力嘗試感到遺憾。(He was starting to regret his permanent Effort when he was around the demon Prince.)」我感覺我似乎出了什麼錯，Effort 被標為大寫，我卻不曉得其中緣由／／「考慮到他在惡魔王子附近，他開始後悔生出固定常駐的性器官。」被拯救了UwU 雖然因為自身沒有點語文技能天賦還是翻得很詭異／／第四次修改，半放棄了......


	6. 雪橇鈴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日菜單：暗戀的惡魔王子。
> 
> 請享用。

十二月六日，週五，蒼蠅王坐在她的辦公桌前，詳寫給地獄每週一次有關叛徒們的報告。她難得忙碌，即使沒有真正值得注意的事情發生。他們整夜醒著，聊天、喝酒、閱讀。阿茲拉斐爾在早上離開，為了他厚顏無恥稱為工作的事。接著前地獄使者上床睡覺。在他配偶回家前的一兩個小時，克羅利就忙於折磨他茂盛的室內盆栽和冬季花園，那就是他這些天惡行的程度了。除此之外，他每天都在烘焙和做飯，甚至與當地的老太太們交換食譜，然後看他的天使吃得高興，這無疑是令人震驚的。

別西卜不得不接受，人類罪孽的始祖、伊甸園的大蛇是個快樂的家庭主夫。多麼古怪。

她在紙上簽名，放下紅墨原子筆，然後嘆了口氣，無精打采地靠回她的Bergère扶手椅（[x](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.thesprucecrafts.com/thmb/WumSU_qtRHWSGWkmmGHsOOymDpo%3D/926x0/filters:no_upscale\(\):max_bytes\(150000\):strip_icc\(\):format\(webp\)/Bergere-58deb2883df78c5162eef11c.jpg&sa=D&ust=1575644277496000&usg=AFQjCNEqy3A0U04xZiBIR6dJcfRY9G3b3g)）。這個漫不經心的動作帶來的問題是，她當作項鍊戴在脖子上的一排紅色雪橇鈴鳴響，大聲吵鬧地。

「小別，你能把那些摘掉嗎？」加百列強行冷靜問。他已經忍受可憎的流行配件幾個小時了，可是他有他的極限。

「不。這正是時節呢，加百列。」她傾往他書桌方向，一陣激烈的震動迫使鈴鐺叮噹亂響。耶誕的將臨期已經脫軌成了人間最重大的商業煩擾，是每年真正的邪惡巔峰，而她會以相當可喜的幸災樂禍，讓加百列充分見識到它。

「小別，拜託。」他的手指抽搐著。他一貫整齊有序的筆跡在惡魔哪怕只是呼吸時就遭殃。

「這是 _節日氣氛_ 。」別西卜輕快地唱著，邊用一種不必要的揮舞與強而有力的彈指把報告送出，而鈴鐺鳴響了。

「這他媽的討厭透了，就是這樣。」加百列用雙手搓揉他的臉，「把它們 _脫掉_ 。」

別西卜蹦蹦跳跳地走到他的現代辦公椅後面，然後彎下身，咧嘴嬉笑，「逼我啊。」

加百列轉身，躊躇滿志地向她挑眉。他們四目交會鎖定，充滿應戰的躍躍欲試。 _該死_ 。

惡魔王子在被天使長追著穿過小屋之前只有一秒鐘的時間反應。當她繞過拐角進廚房，她忍不住咯咯地笑，從餐桌拉出椅子擋住他的路線。加百列，相當令人印象深刻的是，並不在乎，他跳上桌子追上她。她尖叫一聲，猛然推開露臺門向外衝刺。

赤著腳，別西卜跑過被冰霜覆蓋的草坪，躲在粗扭的櫻桃樹之後。

「我還是聽得到你，小別。」加百列在圍捕她時哼笑，兩臂已經準備要突襲。

她閃避並快跑逃開，但他捉住她的腰，擒抱著將她撲倒在地。天使坐在她腰間，把她固留在原地。她的手腕被他右手緊扣在頭頂上，而他左手則脫起她身上煩人的鈴鐺。她掙扎著反抗他牢固的緊握但不起作用，於是決定反過來咬他的手。

「你這小混蛋。」加百列打趣道，聽起來異常興奮，他燦爛的笑容直讓別西卜怦然。

天使俯下身來吻她，鬆開她的雙手，她立刻將手伸進他的灰色開襟毛衣抱住他。他們的嘴唇在寒冷的冬日空氣中相遇，兩人在小屋後院被霧淞包圍。沒人能看到他們在這裡，這很安全，她可以擁有 _這個_ 。

當她的舌尖觸到加百列的，別西卜放鬆了。儘管剛才追逐很興奮刺激，他現在很溫柔，溫柔地吻她，引她進一段甜蜜朦朧的小舞曲，持續了很久、很久。這太超過了。

「你在發抖。」他貼在她唇上輕聲說。

「很冷。」別西卜嘟囔道，吸了吸鼻子。這只是部分事實。

「我們回屋裡。」他站起身，朝她伸出手。她接受了。 _太超過了。_

回到客廳，他把她從沾了泥土的髒衣服裡剝出來，將它們帶到浴室並扔進標著「暗色」的左側洗衣籃中。他自己的則丟進右邊標「白色」的籃子。他回來時身穿乾爽的運動服，手臂懸掛著她一件寬大的毛衣，紅色、寬鬆絞花針織的那件（[x](http://www.storiesoutlet.com/P/f1dmhaen01d.jpg)），並幫她穿上。

「這幾乎看起來像你穿了裙子。」他沉思著說。

「哦，滾吧。」惡魔對此表示不滿，「你知道我才不穿那些。」

加百列沒有回答，但他的臉部表情總是那麼富有表現力。他吻了她額頭，「待在這裡，我馬上回來。」

別西卜倒進單人扶手椅，一手按在她騷亂的胸。她沒料到他會帶個小水盆回來。他將水盆放到她面前，露出有薰衣草香味的泡沫及散發熱度的水，他不是吧。

「來吧，你的腳一定凍壞了。」他催促著，將一條毛巾和兩小瓶的 _東西_ 放在他旁邊，同時在地板坐下來，盤起腿。

「加百列，你在做什麼？」別西卜問，試圖保持聲音平穩。

「把你冰冷的腳洗乾淨，在你進一步弄髒地毯之前。」他解釋說，嘴角浮現一抹滿足自得的微笑。

他甚至沒有等待回覆，就伸手握住她的小腿，把她冰冷的下肢放進水裡。哦，撒旦， _那_ 感覺很好。

加百列說到做到，他以薰衣草皂塗抹、清洗她的腳。這實在太荒謬了。

「你知道你有戀足癖，對吧？」她扭動自己的腳趾，黑色指甲與白色泡沫形成鮮明對比。

「我沒有。」他回答並親吻她雙腳的腳背。

「你有。」別西卜用拇趾戳了戳他胸口。他抓住那隻腳，將它握在雙手之間溫暖它。惡魔覺得自己的雙頰發紅。

「沒有，你的腳就是異常可愛。」加百列堅持著，用鼻尖輕蹭她內側足弓，然後整個臉頰依偎她敏感的腳掌。他閉上眼睛微笑。

一個天使長在別西卜面前的地上，她的腳在他臉上。然而，這並不是那個沒發生的戰爭的勝利場面，而完全是另外一回事。對她來說，這真是怪異地 _親密_ ，但也是某種她不敢說的事物。

當他將幾滴油滴到她腳上，開始沿著兩側規律平穩地撫摩，用恰到好處的壓力按到她腳踝，她融化在座位裡，發出滿意的呻吟。

那雙紫眸抬起看她的方式使惡魔有點呼吸困難。那愚蠢的暖紫色。但這是他那一陣營的風氣，濯足、溫暖、 _關懷_ 。

除此之外的一切都是癡心妄想而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下來：07－靜夜 ♥


	7. 靜夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惡魔可能會是個狂妄自大且無恥的討厭鬼，她睡著時卻顯得完全安靜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我這輩子已經寫過了些柔軟的東西，但這是最柔軟的。我沒辦法。
> 
> 請享用。

那些鈴鐺被驅逐出屋外，裝飾性的掛在露台門上。加百列確保盡可能無聲地打開門，靜電的火花在門把與他手指間輕彈。現在快凌晨四點了，他不想吵醒任何鄰居。除了對街那對叛逆的靈體夫夫，沒人想在這奇怪的時間醒著。

看起來即使是別西卜也不想。小屋又靜又暗。他的心沉了下去。假如她根本就不在這裡呢？他在狹廊掛起大衣並脫掉鞋子。西裝外套則掛到他的辦公椅背上，他的郵差包也放到那裡。

天使注意到她的紅色肩帶仍然掛在她雜亂書桌旁的落地燈。她從來不會沒帶它就走，不是為了地獄的事。惡魔一定在小屋裡的某處。加百列踮起腳尖上樓往臥室走去，然後輕推開門窺看其中。

別西卜正在睡覺，蜷縮在厚厚的皇室藍法蘭絨被裡，她的頭髮從長毛絨枕朝四面八方伸展。天使倚在門框上，任由自己只是看著她。惡魔可以是個狂妄無恥的威脅，她睡著時卻顯得完全安靜。

加百列提前從秘魯回來了。這是他現在工作的另一因素：時間。

不僅僅是必須分配的最後期限和寬限期。他一直努力使自己更快地完成工作，如此他可以回到小屋，與別西卜共度奢侈的閒暇時間。

在他不只六千年的永生後，時間本身才開始有 _價值_ 。

幾個月前，當他們談好了小屋的事，他曾以為她會一有機會就會阻撓妨礙他。她沒有，她信守承諾。後來，他曾想惡魔王子會使他分散注意力，以肉體的誘惑讓他怠忽職守。加百列很驚訝地發現事實恰好相反，他們之間的奇特關係使他比以往任何時候都要更加專注。

他此刻的注意力落在熟睡的王子身上。他們將擁有餘下的夜晚。隨著他的手輕輕一揮，櫃子上的黃銅燭臺燃起小小的溫暖火焰。他走向床邊跪下來。

「嘿，小別。」他低聲說，手指輕撫她耳後一縷凌亂黑髮。

別西卜動了一下醒來，眼睛眨動睜開，露出那對天藍色。她猛地驚醒，坐起身來。「操！」她摸索尋找她的手機，「我睡過頭了？加百列， _操_ ，我很抱歉。」

天使長眨了眨眼，感到困惑。「睡過頭了？你要去哪裡嗎？」

「啥？不！」她瞇著眼看太亮的手機螢幕，「你回來多久了？」

「我剛進來。」他伸手去握住她的手，「你還好嗎？」

惡魔深吸了一口氣，「是的，」接著又另一次深呼吸，「我想。」她揉亂了她的頭髮，不高興地呻吟。終於，在她第三次瞥向手機後，她的眼睛似乎又重新與大腦連接了。「才四點？」

「工作完成得比我預料的快。」天使瞇起眼睛與她對視，「你是不是在我說我會回來的時間設了鬧鐘？」

別西卜感覺到她的臉變熱。她睡糊塗的腦子轉得太慢，無法巧妙的反駁，所以她不得不目睹他好奇的笑容先是變得自滿得意，然後轉為 _甜蜜_ 。她把手機滑回枕頭下，往旁邊挪了些然後躺下。

加百列理解了，掀起羽絨被加入她。

「你很冷。」別西卜抱怨著，把被子拉起直到她鼻子上。

「而你穿著我的襯衫。」加百列一邊說著，一邊把她拖向自己的胸口。

她的臉完全躲起來了。天使忍不住，他笑著親吻她的蓬亂黑髮。「我不介意，小別。」他所聽見的回覆只有「哼」的一聲，所以他把被子剝開。「我應該讓你睡嗎？」

「不用。」她雙眼閉著，當他撫順她頭髮時，她將臉埋在他胸口。

他們將這個靜夜的最後幾小時花在親吻。只是 _親吻_ 。掖在床被裡，側躺著面對彼此，呼吸交融，享受這份寧靜。

即便她無法回覆他的感情，他仍會允許自己至少擁有 _這個_ 。

愈是允許自己對別西卜的感情影響他，他就愈努力投入工作。她激勵他。惡魔使他成為一個更好的天使。如同別西卜能令他不安，她也令他感到 _快樂_ 。他摟著她，一手擁在她的後腰，另一手則撫摸她後頸，並將他的感激之情傾注在吻之中。別西卜呼吸一滯，一隻手緊扣住他正裝襯衫的前面。加百列可以發誓，他聽到一聲嗚咽從她唇間溜出。

「加百列，你……」她在黑暗中低語。

兩小時後，他將再次離開，前往梵蒂岡。他有超過一天的時間不會回來，因為整個週末他得在馬賽、接著也到奧斯陸。他的行程安排得很緊，但如此一來，他就能和別西卜在週日整個下午與晚上待在一起。他會辦到的。在那之前，他要珍惜他們現在有的時間。

「噓，我們不需要討論它。」

「好吧。」她親吻他，喘著氣地，「好。」

這 _不_ 好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你有個愛的人，試試它，我向你挑戰。專注並且將你對他們的愛傾注到一個吻裡。這確實有效。相信我。我丈夫在我這樣做的時候抽泣。
> 
> 特別感謝親愛的[AEpixie7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7)對此的反饋。
> 
> 接下來：08－香料酒 ♥


	8. 香料酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 八號星期日，天使長不得不認識到，一個喝醉的別西卜是漫談不休的別西卜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我們在歐洲，異教徒們，讓他們喝些香料酒放鬆一下。
> 
> 請享用。

八號星期日，天使長不得不認識到，一個喝醉的別西卜是一個漫談不休的別西卜。他們打開並加熱了他幾天前從德國耶誕市場買回來的香料酒。加百列經過一番談判協商後同意倒一杯來喝，而惡魔則是迫不及待地喝掉剩下其他的酒。

她顯然很享受，驚嘆於酒與香料使人陶醉的滋味。而且不停 _說話_ 。老實說，加百列並不介意。

天啊，當她完全不加過濾的喋喋不休，跟她醉酒後性愛該是什麼樣？別西卜早就對淫言浪語很有一套了，但她會在慣常的誘人下流話之間嘟噥些什麼甜蜜的胡話呢？加百列咬住唇，胡思亂想。他想要聽到所有這些話，而他有一整晚來瞭解。

他可以把這個帶到客廳，帶到那張寬扶手椅，把她拉到他腿上，當她騎他的時候，讓她的雙唇附在他耳邊，他會聆聽每一個細小的聲響，對能聽到他甚至不應該 _想_ 從她那聽到的話抱著一絲期望。

「加百列，為什麼你就是不睡覺？睡覺是沒有什麼罪的，我發誓，我有可靠的根據。你應該試試看。也許不是現在，你們現在都完全忙於你老闆那完美無瑕被過度吹捧炒作的小孩的生日蠢事，可是一旦節期結束就能試試。」她單手支著頭，專注地看著他。「我可以幫你，你知道，放鬆。睡覺很好。我保證。它讓人放鬆。放鬆你的形體，全部的肌肉。操，你有這麼多的 _肌肉_ ，加百列。」她靠向餐桌，舔了舔唇，目光黏著拖過他的胸和手臂。「我完全可以幫你放鬆所有那些肌肉。」她對他揮手，主要是對他的胸，然後她抓過他倆之間煨熬的鍋，重新裝滿她自己的馬克杯。「我會操昏你，然後把你拖到、到我們床上。」

_我們_ 。別西卜對剛才那個溜出的詞眨了眨眼。那不真的是他們的床。他從來不在那睡，她總是獨自睡那張床。快速瞥看加百列的一眼，足以讓別西卜知道他注意到她的用詞。

最好繼續講下去，假裝什麼都沒發生過。別西卜吞下一大口滾燙的酒。

「你知道嗎，加百列，你真是個奇怪的天使。」她把馬克杯放下並揉亂了頭髮（對另一人來說是惹人喜愛的景象），一邊呻吟著，一邊搜找合適的字眼。那有 _太多了_ 。「加百列，說真的，為什麼你從不在做過之後留在床上。」她的舌頭究竟見鬼的要說到哪裡？「什麼樣的天使在做完之後不抱睡，你這該死的怪咖。」

「你睡了多少天使才知道我怪？」加百列問，表情無法辨認。也許是因為她的視線開始暈晃了。

「一個也沒。搞啥，加百列，就你一個，搞什麼鬼啊！你為什麼那樣說？我又不是個該死的魅魔。」她咕嘟地喝掉最後一小口酒，皺著眉。「你知道你是唯一那個，對嗎？我有告訴過你嗎？我現在告訴你了，蠢驢。你是 _唯一的_ 那個。」杯子裡太過空了。「我應該過去問一下克羅里怎麼處理這個。媽的。」她搖晃地站起，向前門走去。

「小別，你不會做這種事的。」加百列笑了。他為什麼要笑？他溫暖的手扶著她手肘，引導著她。她會讓他帶她到 _任何地方_ 。

「昨晚不算。」他讓她坐在沙發時，她抱怨著。

他將他們兩個的杯子放在茶几上，並在她旁邊坐下，手臂搭在她雙肩後面。這是一張小沙發，更像一張情侶沙發，真的，而這不是別西卜現在腦海中需要的詞。

「昨晚不算！」她又重複。「那太 _奇怪_ 了，加百列，我都不知道該怎麼想了。你用燭光喚醒我，還有親吻，還有、還有，我他媽的處理不了這個。我應該怎麼處理這個？」她讓自己的頭落到椅背，靠在他紮實的臂瞪著天花板。

「小別，如果我讓你不舒服了，你可以告訴我。」

「不！」別西卜呻吟一聲，伸手去拿她的飲料，動作得太快讓她頭暈。「操，不是， _加百列_ ，沒有！」她的馬克杯空了，作為替代，她抓過加百列的杯子，快速大口喝下。「我沒有不蘇──不舒忽──我很好！我喜歡它！」她激動地說。她的舌頭開始變得沉重起來。她嘆氣，垂下頭靠到他肩膀上。「為什麼你不忙的時候你就不能那麼做。呃，我甚至不知道那有幾分是真實的還是全都只是我夢到的。」當加百列的手開始在她背部打圈安撫她時，她閉上眼睛。「在你問之前，沒錯惡魔會做夢。你睡覺，你做夢。貓、狗、惡魔，沒差。」她反覆戳戳他結實的胸肌。「加百列，就讓我睡在你胸膛一次。就 _一次_ 。我不會咬你除非你想要我那麼做。你喜歡我咬你，對嗎？我得為了一頓抱睡咬你嗎？你真是個變態的天使，加百列， _拜託_ ，不要改變。」別西卜傾身輕咬他的下顎輪廓，一手在天使身上遊走。

他坐在那裡，聽著她不受限制的、奇怪的滔滔不絕，被逗樂也被迷住了。別西卜沒在言之有理，但她想要擁抱？多麼奇怪。他雙臂環抱住她。

「跟我 _說話_ ，雞翅。」她在他的脖子上喃喃道。

加百列意識到，與別西卜相反，他因酒精變得放鬆柔和，儘管他只覺得有一點微醺。這對他的影響甚至比預期還要大，別西卜現在感覺起來充滿愛，近距離的，在他懷抱裡。多麼令人高興。他親吻她的前額，鼻尖輕輕摩挲她的頭髮，「昨晚是真的，小別，而且你很可愛。」

「啥？我可是個惡魔王子！」擁抱到此為止，她振作起來踱步。

「小別，你正穿著連身衣呢。」天使指出，喜愛地朝她微笑。

「我們可以想穿什麼就穿什麼。沒人在乎！這是我們的小屋，沒有人看到我們。」 _我們的_ 。她又口誤一次，一股寒意順著她脊椎往下淌。它是 _這座_ 小屋，而不是 _他們的_ 小屋。那有限制，有條她不應該越過的界線。「我可以穿連身衣放鬆。你也又穿了那件柔軟的運動服，而且你的屁股在那裡面看起來很讚，操。你也放鬆一下，天使，解放你鬆軟的白羽毛。操，我想在你翅膀上蹭臉。」她安靜下來，輕微搖晃著身體。「千萬不要告訴別人我說過那。」

他自己嚥了一口口水，眼睛追隨她在客廳裡蹦蹦跳跳。

「而且這件連身衣是漆黑的，像我的靈魂一樣黑暗。」她大聲地說，轉了一圈。

加百列哼了一聲，「我確定你的靈魂是由甘草做的。」

別西卜的胸口起伏，臉色漲紅，「我的靈魂 _不是_ 用橄草製成的！感槽──！幹！」

「甘草。」加百列笑著糾正。

「對，那個。」

別西卜轉過身，搖搖晃晃的。她看著他，久久地、專注而 _徹底_ 。加百列臉上的表情，他看上去很是 _痴迷_ 。這太超過了。他不可能有與她相同的不論是什麼感覺。這一定是因為酒。他是個天使。他無差別地愛。沒有偏愛。

沒有所愛的 _那一人_ 。

「我該上床睡覺了。」她咬牙說出，胸口悶緊的感覺擊中了她。很痛。

加百列一臉驚愕。「醒酒。」這不是他原本打算的今晚的走向。也許他們終究得談論這個，神志清醒地談。「小別？」

「不。」惡魔的聲音現在很輕，「我需要宿醉來提醒我有多蠢。」她走出門並上樓，感到不知所措，同時也感到麻木。

別西卜看得出他想跟上來，但他足夠明智的沒這麼做。

隔天早上，加百列離開了。

她毀了它。是她浪費了自己跟天使的一夜。因為她管不住自己的嘴也管不住 _心_ 。他跟教皇重新安排時間，好跟她有些額外的時間，她知道，她碰巧聽到他在電話裡談這個。 _討厭的教皇_ 。徒勞，因為她一團糟。

儘管如此，有一袋甘草糖放在別西卜的桌子上。

「你這 _混蛋_ 。」

她擦了擦眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夥計們，我很 _抱歉_ 。他們會沒事的。你們可以相信我。
> 
> 接下來：09－栗子 ♥  
>    
> 譯：  
> ＊「跟我 _說話_ ，雞翅。(Talk to me, wankwings. )」那個「wankwings」的意思大概就令人討厭的翅膀？幸得已經有太太開發出很有趣的稱呼，既有貶低的意思又簡潔有力，我就擅自借用了。／／我才意識到wank-wings這樣子的貶低已經在劇裡出現過了，卻還是想保留這個借來的有趣稱呼，如果侵權了或有其他更多問題請務必留言給我


	9. 栗子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「麻煩你，一袋烤栗子。」天使長一邊說著，一邊從大衣裡摸找他的薄型皮夾。
> 
> 「給你的妻子？」女士用溫暖的語調問，打開她面前的鍋。
> 
> 「我的……什麼？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我其實為了對此進行研究回到耶誕市場。完全只是為了研究。
> 
> 請享用。

加百列從馬爾他回來時，天已經黑了。他不尋常地猶豫著是否要回小屋去面對別西卜。惡魔王子昨天的情緒很激動，他擔心這不只是因為酒精，而是因為他做了什麼事情讓她不高興了。他有說她可愛，但那不是什麼新鮮事。面對他的讚美，她總是那麼漂亮地生氣，他喜歡用那種方式惹別西卜，而她也從不曾明確告訴他停止。

問題依舊存在，他現在應該如何接近她？

有一件事他可以很確定：好吃的東西無疑能讓她高興起來，總是如此。而他仍不清楚她是否喜歡甘草糖，所以為了以防萬一那會產生反效果，他會買其他東西。

這就是為什麼他站在村子裡的小耶誕市場中一個賣烤栗子的攤位前。事實上，各種各樣的烘烤堅果都有，但栗子是一種本季限定的零嘴。正如別西卜所說， _節日的_ 。

與他過去一週在出差時看到的、大都市居民快速進出的市場相比，這個市場的規模很小。在一棵大松樹周圍搭建起來的鋪子不到一打，但空氣中充滿歡樂。老夫妻們共享熱飲，孩子們則在一個小小的、四匹馬的旋轉木馬上咯咯地笑，其他各年齡層的人們在攤位間走動，與鄰居朋友聊天。它很溫馨，並不擁擠。熟悉親切連結了他們。

正在攪拌栗子的這位年輕女士，他知道她，她和叛徒們住同一條街上。她朝他笑了笑，將帽尖有小圓羊毛球的羊毛帽子拉下來遮蓋她耳朵。

「麻煩你，一袋烤栗子。」天使長一邊說著，一邊從大衣裡摸找他的薄型皮夾。

「給你的妻子？」女士用溫暖的語調問，打開她面前的鍋。

「我的……什麼？」加百列呆住。他一定聽錯了。

「喔，我很抱歉，我還以為你們結婚了。真尷尬。」女士笨拙的抓起一個紙袋要填滿堅果，掉下它，又拿了個新的。「你們兩個表現得像那樣，當然。」她尷尬地笑著補充說。

從技術上講，她也是他們的鄰居。之前天氣較好陽光較充足時，她也許偶爾看過他們在花園。他們曾在露臺度過幾個下午，談論工作和在地球的生活，在各自的筆電打字。「我們有嗎？」

「那些拌嘴和攻擊。」女士提出解釋，假設加百列知道她的意思。而他困惑的表情使她發笑。「你們兩個像一對已婚的老夫妻，但玩鬧得像你們才剛開始生活在一起。」

「呃。」加百列清了清喉嚨，「我們這個夏天才搬進去的，你大概也知道，女士？」

「只是琳達，琳達就好。所以你們在這之前沒有同居過，然後直接買了一間鄉下小屋？那真是相當大膽的舉動呢。」

但願她知道她在說誰。一位天使長與一名地獄王子，著手觀察對她仍活著的事實負責的兩個存在。那個她周圍的其他人還活著的事實。加百列跟別西卜從未有意要對小屋產生依賴。可是不知何故，書桌和書架被搬進那個地方。一張床給別西卜。一間廚房，也是給別西卜用的。加百列真正使用的只有他的書桌。

但那並不是真的，不是嗎？在惡魔做飯的時候，他就坐在廚房的餐桌前做他的文書工作，陪著她。她堅持塞在客廳角落的沙發是一個完美的好地方，讓她把她的小腳放在他腿上並聊天，就是聊天。別西卜有敏銳的頭腦及務實的世界觀，她傳遞的訊息對他有驚人的意義。他們能花上幾個小時談論最平凡世俗的事物，完全不涉及天堂和地獄，而且不會厭倦。試著用她的眼光看待某些事物，反過來也向她解釋他自己是如何看待的，對他來說，這很讓人著迷。浴缸和淋浴設備通常是共享的。臥室則完全由別西卜佈置裝飾，加百列所做的工作就是保持床單潔淨清爽，以及在每個枕頭滴上一滴薰衣草精油以幫助她更容易放鬆入睡。

琳達對他的沉默開始絞扭起雙手。「我忍不住。我不是故意要刺探干涉。但你們兩個在一起很可愛。」

「我們是嗎？」他皺了皺眉而且聲音猶豫。他能感覺到他缺少某些什麼。人類能夠看到一個對他而言隱密的細節。

「你還好嗎？」

_在一起。_ 這個詞在加百列的腦海中迴盪，「我不知道。」他非常緩慢地回答。「我們昨晚有一點爭吵，我想。」檢查兩次正確的價錢後，他將鈔票遞給她。「不用找零。」他非常偏好使用信用卡，即使以信用卡為基礎的一切事情都是地獄幹的。

「謝謝你。」她眉開眼笑的，將有熱烤栗子的紅白相間的條紋袋交給他。「以及很遺憾聽到那個。」加百列沒有離開，她不確定該怎麼辦。這個男人再次陷入沉思，目光注視著他手中的點心。「你這些天很忙，我猜？很少看到你。別讓聖誕節的壓力折磨你。」

「通常我們兩個人都很忙，在高級管理階層工作，但十二月對她而言基本上是一整個月的假期。」他說，甚至沒有抬頭看琳達。「我盡可能試著騰出時間給她。」

「你也很甜蜜，及時回家晚餐還帶回甜點。如果那不值得一個吻，換我來親你。」

加百列搖了搖頭，現在一個小小的笑意扯起他的唇。如果他仍然值得一個吻，他會嚐嚐別西卜舌頭上的栗子。他得回到小屋。

「也許要獲得她的心，得先抓住她的胃。」琳達提出，這個古老的成語使加百列笑了起來。

「她的心就 _是_ 她的胃。」天使說，現在笑意抵達他的眼睛。

「所以她是憑直覺的？」琳達問，聽起來很感興趣。沒有人曾經跟那個特別的鄰居聊天，她感覺很特別。

「不，她是、」加百列沉思了一會，一道喜愛的光芒點亮他的雙眼。「她很有創意有條理，但無聊的時候卻很幼稚。」

琳達笑了笑，雙手插進口袋。「聽起來很有趣。」

「她是。」天使點了點頭，比起對她，更多的是對他自己。

極感興趣於那個男人忽然著迷的神情，琳達咬住嘴唇保持安靜。仍然，他沒有離開。一不做，二不休，「你真的愛她，不是嗎？」

「我是。」這話如此不費力地從他口中說出，他甚至都沒有想，這絲毫不讓他感到驚訝。他已經懷疑了好一陣子，但現在它被說成事實，真相將它自己鏨刻進他的內心深處。

「加百列？」

他聽到在耶誕歌曲中他的名字被大聲叫出，於是轉過身來。

當他看到別西卜站在幾個攤位遠，朝他揮手，另一隻手上拿著吃了一半的裹巧克力香蕉，天使長差點掉下他的包。一股愛如同一列火車般擊中了加百列。他之前怎麼沒感覺到這？她被甜食圍繞，他應該要注意到的。也許他太沉迷於自己的想法了，得益於那位栗子女士。一定是這樣。

她走向他，吞食她剩餘的零嘴，快速地嚥下。「我不知道你回來了。」她聽起來緊張並改變她的姿勢。

「我想給你買點東西。」緊張地期待著，他將栗子拿給她。

「加百列，」她接過，聞了一下堅果，然後擔心地舔了舔唇，「昨晚很抱歉，酒對我產生影響。我不是故意像那樣離開的。」

「你的頭怎麼樣，小別？」天使低聲問到。

他甚至不生氣？「還有點痛。」別西卜做了個鬼臉說。這是她自己的錯。因此，她保留疼痛，讓它順其自然的討厭的運作。

加百列俯下身，親吻惡魔疼痛的額頭。在 _大庭廣眾下_ 。他保持靠近，紫水晶般的眼睛尋找線索想知道他是否逾越。「好一點？」

「嗯。」別西卜眨了眨眼。不，他並沒有生氣。他是在 _擔心_ 。她怎麼值得他？她感覺自己的心臟在嗓子眼猛跳。

她從袋子裡掏出一個栗子，剝開並咬了一口。它們又軟又甜。她閉上眼，細細品味天使的禮物。

加百列感覺到一股醉人的愛意從別西卜身上湧來並 _沐浴_ 於其中。他會給她世界上所有的食物。最美味的小吃、最好的巧克力、最稀有的水果、最奇怪的起司，如果他能體驗到 _這個_ 。

「很好吃。」她嘆息，帶著非典型的害羞微笑說。

如果說昨晚有一件事情是他理解的，那就是別西卜正在尋求更多的親近親密。

加百列願意給出她要的東西讓她快樂。他轉過身，示意他要回小屋，並向別西卜伸出手。

她接受了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章非常容易寫，但《The Feels》在最後三分之一對我產生影響。可能不夠好，我很抱歉。
> 
> 接下來：10－金和銀 ♥


	10. 金和銀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金色的斑點從加百列的頸部底端開始直下到他背部，彷彿片片金箔壓進他皮膚，巧妙地順脊椎蔓延。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另一個長片章給您的寬宏包容。由於我將於週四返回工作，我不確定是否能到這個長度（不是雙關語）。不過我盡力而為！
> 
> 請享用！

前一天晚上，他們牽著手，安靜地走回小屋。加百列似乎一點都不覺得丟臉，在他持續講著威嚇馬爾他的主教們的同時，他甚至拉著惡魔的手使他們的手臂擦過彼此。

「如果你告訴他們你是 _誰_ ，也許他們會更專心聽？」別西卜帶著一個狡猾得意的笑問。

加百列佯裝出一副惱怒的樣子。這個想法確實曾掠過他的腦海，這在以前非常有效，但過去的這一千年，事情並非那樣處理的。「小別，你知道我們不再能那樣做了。」

別西卜聳了聳肩，調整抓著一大袋栗子的握法。「展開那些大翅膀，然後看他們畏縮起來。可能會很好玩。」她拉開雙肩，把聲音沉下得較男性化，「我是天使長加百列，神的信使！工作吧，婊子們！」

「我不能叫主教們為 _婊子們_ ，小別，得了吧。」加百列嗤之以鼻說。

「不要那種態度，說不定呢。」她笑了起來，「那些天主教神父全都是神的婊子。除非他們不能把手從唱詩班男孩們身上拿開，那麼我們的好阿斯莫德就會──」

天使快速地抬手制止她，「我真的不需要 _再_ 聽一次細節。」腦中浮現出恐怖的事並且顯示他們令人不愉快的臉，他頓時臉色蒼白，「對了，你能為此向他轉達我的感謝嗎？」

別西卜歪過頭，凝視帶著新發現的欽佩、仍然 _抓著她手_ 的天使，「我會的。」

他沒有停留很久。一小時之後，在一個太過純潔的吻別後他就離開了。別西卜花了整晚在沙發上重讀《浮士德》和吃栗子。純屬出於無聊，她甚至把果殼都清乾淨了。然後早晨破曉。阿茲拉斐爾工作去了，克羅里關上門，變成一條蛇然後蜷在壁爐前睡覺。一條惡魔 _寵物_ 。她記下筆記，然後將原子筆丟回去，牢騷咕噥。

她回到窗前，看著叛徒們裝飾得花哨炫目的小屋。賜福紐西蘭和澳洲某些奇怪的教堂，用嚴厲的話語指導神父們晚禱，加百列要幾個小時後才會回來。她得讓自己保持忙碌，否則她會像條被壓抑的狗一樣開始折磨傢俱。她抓起她的大衣和鑰匙，穿上Louboutin紅底靴（[x](http://www.louboutinfootwear.com/christian-louboutin-man-safacroc-flat-black-ankle-boots-hotsale)）然後離開去買小彩燈。

大約在中午，閃電打到小屋後面。一如往常，沒有人類注意到，但住在那裡的惡魔 _粗喘著氣_ 。

「對那 _注意點_ ，他媽的！」別西卜大喊，朝加百列扔一個裝小燈用的空紙箱。「你可能會打中我！」

加百列左手抓住箱子，用右手撫平自己豎起的頭髮。他手指竄過的靜電只讓頭髮看起來更糟糕。「你在花園做什麼？」

「裝飾。」她向現在已經被燈串覆蓋的兩棵樹做了大範圍的手勢示意。「你最好祈禱你的天堂降臨沒有讓電線故障。」

加百列打了個響指，所有紅色小燈泡都亮了起來。「它們沒事，看？」

「加百列，」別西卜嘆氣，捏了捏她的鼻梁，「它們甚至還沒插電。」

天使發出一個含糊的聲音，「天黑後它們會顯得很邪惡，你不覺得嗎？」

「邪惡的 _節日氣氛_ 。現在，我就不能全由人類的樂趣來破壞耶誕節的意義？」

加百列笑了。她在做相反的事情，而她甚至沒有意識到。他不會告訴她，他能感覺到這棟小房子是如何隨著每一件她選來裝飾的節日飾品而有愈來愈多愛意。小屋開始看起來像是真的有人住在那裡，並打算要留下來。他很喜歡這個想法。他走近，將一縷黑髮勾到別西卜耳後，打算要親她，她卻躲開了。

「操，你的手好冷。」惡魔摩擦她因為待在花園整個早上已經凍成粉紅色的耳朵。

「嗯，依特克特米比南方丘陵要冷得多。」加百列解釋，將雙手合十搓暖它們。

「你在 _格陵蘭_ ？我以為你在大洋洲旅行。」她靠回他身上。誰在乎他去哪了，他現在在 _這裡_ 。

「我是，但我也重新安排其他地方的行程。」他將她摟進懷裡。「我們有整個下午在一起了。」

「你頭髮裡有 _冰_ ，加百列。」她伸手去撥掉它。它絲毫不動。她忍不住埋在他肩膀偷笑。

「我們一起洗個熱水澡怎麼樣？」他問，用同樣冰冷的鼻尖輕蹭她耳朵。

「聽起來不錯。」

他們進屋，把鞋子、大衣和圍巾留在走廊。樓上的浴室很小，如同這間小屋裡的其他東西，但它仍裝得了一個與窗對立、能俯瞰花園的浴缸。黑色與紅色的星星飾品掛在白色網簾後面，雖然對此著迷，加百列搖了搖頭並開始放水。他還是不相信別西卜來調水溫，因為腳被燙傷不只一次，而他不會再冒險。

他正準備將一瓶泡泡浴液倒入浴缸，別西卜抓住他的手腕，「你在幹嘛？」

「添加泡泡。」加百列說，陳述顯而易見的事。

「我看得出來，笨蛋，但為什麼是這個？」她從他手中拿走那個令人不快的瓶子，將它放到她身後的水槽。

「因為你喜歡森林漿果味的？」加百列回答，眉毛困惑地揚起。

「我喜歡那味道，沒錯。」非常短暫的一瞬間，她停頓一下，看著他那雙美麗的眼睛。「照舊，用薰衣草的。」

除了他喜歡的薰衣草和他本身，她無法容忍加百列的皮膚上有其他任何味道。她能隨時單獨洗森林漿果味的。兩天前，當她頭疼並試圖減壓時，結果大錯特錯。對她嬌小的形體而言，浴缸的長寬太過了，她必須不舒服地從浴缸末尾踮起腳來讓頭部保持在水面上。多麼 _貶低人_ 。她與加百列一起洗澡的時候，一切都很適恰完美。

在浴缸填滿時，他們脫光彼此、親吻和愛撫。別西卜感覺到加百列是怎麼變得堅硬、緊貼在她的腹部，但天使沒有採取更進一步動作。

他先進入熱水，這讓別西卜完美地看到他身後，然後她自己爬進浴缸，斜躺在他胸膛，讓她自己被他的懷抱給包裹住。

金色的斑點從加百列的頸部底端開始直下到他背部，彷彿片片金箔壓進他皮膚，巧妙地順脊椎蔓延直至他緊實的臀部。這就是為什麼加百列堅持穿高領衣、正裝襯衫和圍巾的原因，為了向人類隱藏它。加百列不需要戴首飾。他已經有了，天生的，他的眼睛像是紫水晶而金沿著脊柱向下。赤裸顯見的，他看起來如此珍貴，即使他是個自以為是的天使。然而，由於他的著裝在 _乞求著_ 要一件銀飾，別西卜計畫要在耶誕節贈他一點東西。

她本人偏好銀飾。 _而全能者將以大量的銀來助你抵禦一切邪惡_ ，如《約伯記》所述的，是一個迷信又沒根據的胡說。銀對惡魔沒有作用。她喜歡用這種金屬妝飾自己，它與她冷色的眼睛和黑髮更配。像是胸針跟別針，一條隱藏在她襯衫下、她的印符的項鍊。

此刻，她仍戴著那條項鍊，天使一邊使其在手指間翻轉，一邊親吻她的後頸，他的另一隻手進一步向下滑去。當他的指尖到她褶皺之間的焦躁時，別西卜喘著氣。隨著他施加壓力，她呻吟著，將頭往後倒向他的肩上。他鬆開吊墜，把手放到她胸上，感覺到玫紅色的乳頭在他的觸摸下變硬。

「我們應該把這帶到臥室。」當他兩根靈巧的手指摩擦她陰蒂兩側，別西卜嗚咽著要求。

「不，我們才剛進來，小別。」她能 _聽到_ 他唇上的笑意，因此轉過頭咬他的脖子。這沒有干擾到他。「讓我們待著放鬆直到我讓你高潮三次，就在這裡。」

「你在慣壞我。」她已經感到腹部在期待中抽搐。別西卜得承認她在過去幾天裡一直渴求天使，但沒有足夠的時間，這讓她現在很好說話。她的臀部在加百列小心揉捏她敏感的乳頭時跳起。他很清楚怎麼在她身上使用他強壯的手。

加百列充滿愛地親吻她的太陽穴。「你允許我嗎？」

別西卜咬住嘴唇，她的第一次來得尷尬地快，絞緊空虛。操，她需要加百列在她 _裡面_ 。當他的陰莖推著她後腰，它感覺起來如此美味地堅硬。她的臀部向他的手傾去，隨著他的兩根手指毫不費力地滑入她，一聲低沉又無遮攔的呻吟從她唇間溜出。她會細細品味這個，有點耐心。今天不急，對此她信任他。

「好。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我懷疑，也許，並不是所有的讀者都知道“森林漿果”的含義，這取決於您的居住地。它是混合了覆盆子與黑莓為核心，通常會添加更多的水果，例如草莓、蔓越莓、黑醋栗、玫瑰果和藍莓。
> 
> 話說回來，我他媽怎麼最後變成這種柔軟的上司組的盛宴？以這配對來說非常不尋常，但我無法停止！來人，請告訴我它是否失控。
> 
> 接下來：11－松樹 ♥（是樹，注意）


	11. 松樹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我們不需要一棵樹。」加百列嘆氣，他知道這是一場無意義的爭論而且惡魔會做隨便什麼她想做的。她只是出於禮貌才嘗試溝通。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回到篇幅稍短的更新，明天開始工作。由於我從事網店的會計工作，你可以想像黑色星期五到耶誕節之間的情況。
> 
> 請享用！

他讓她精疲力竭了。別西卜已經數不清楚天使讓她高潮了幾次。她的四肢發軟像果凍，每一塊肌肉都痠痛，滿足得腦子混亂模糊。她周圍的一切聞起來都有汗水和 _薰衣草_ 的味道。加百列也沒有保留，他已經射了四次了。至少是這樣。別西卜也不確定，有時，它充滿了激情的模糊或唇與手以及讚美還有呻吟。她又痠又脹，天使的精華被鬆散鎖在她體內。她感到非常充實，沒有什麼能與這個相比。她 _愛_ 這種感覺。她現在只想喘口氣躺在這裡，閉上眼睛，陶醉於餘韻中。

「小別，我們還有半小時，在我得做準備去俄羅斯之前。」加百列說，聲音低沉平靜，沿著她黏糊糊的大腿親吻。

_哦靠。_ 該死的天使還有他們令人難以忍受的耐力。

「唔。」她沙啞的喉嚨無法運作，更不用說她疲憊不堪的舌頭。在接近她性器的任何地方，即使最輕微的觸摸都使她顫抖抽搐。儘管那很誘人，她再也無法承受更多了。

「不、不，我看得出你到你的極限了。」加百列對著她的膝蓋輕噓，然後往下移動，親吻她的小腿肚。「我幫你像這樣放鬆怎麼樣？」

忽然她的雙腳上有溫暖的手，因為油而滑溜溜的。薰衣草的味道愈發增強，加百列的拇指按在她的腳掌，反映它們的動作。那個無可救藥的混蛋在按摩她的腳。

_拜託，不要改變。_

別西卜睡著了，只隱約記得他給她蓋好被子，在她臉頰落下一個吻。她睡得很香，直到中午。

她不用等太久，他下午就回來了。他能在十三小時之內完成整個俄羅斯很令人欽佩，她不得不給予他應有的讚譽。

她不會給他的是某非常特定事情的 _安寧_ 。

「我們不需要一棵樹。」加百列嘆了口氣，他知道這是一場無意義的爭論，惡魔會為所欲為。她只是出於禮節考慮才試著溝通。

「我們，嗯？」別西卜交叉著雙臂，抬起下巴。「我要一個。」

「你只是試圖用更多異教徒的飾品來惹惱我。」天使呻吟著說，怒視她擺在他桌上的媚俗木質拱形燭台。那正是耶穌誕生的場景，一張寫著「這是你。」的便條紙貼在拱門頂部那隻故作惹人喜愛的姿態的天使旁邊。他不忍心扔掉它。

「 _成功_ 惹惱你。」別西卜得意地笑。「噢，還有別以為我沒聽說過在你乘閃電闖進凱爾特人的宴席時，他們是怎麼把你誤認為是索爾。無論你想不想，你都是一部分的異教徒了。」

「誰還告訴你那個？！」他猛地跌在辦公桌，頭枕到前臂上。這註定是要失敗的行動，但他不會不戰而降。「小別，拜託！」

「來嘛。」惡魔輕推他的肩膀，跳上桌子邊緣，留心不坐到任何他的文件上。「你什麼事都不用做。我會去買它，安排它。」

「小別，你不能搬一棵樹，你的人類形體 _理論上_ 不是為此而生的。他們會起疑心的。」加百列指出，又坐起身來。

別西卜聳了聳肩，朝他微笑，「那我買，你把它帶來這裡。」她提議，揚起一邊眉。

「不，我不要。」加百列用一隻手梳理頭髮，將它收拾歸整。

「那我就得告訴他們我有在舉重。」她曲起手臂，寬大的袖子從她優美而精瘦的雙臂滑落。她左二頭肌上是一個吻痕嗎？喔。

「那到處都會有針葉。」天使指出，「然後誰會是必須清理它們的人？我。」

「嗯，如果我們有了樹，你也得做你那部分的工作呀，因為我已經做了裝飾它的部分。」

「 _小別_ 。」他的聲音開始變強硬。她現在非常令人頭痛。

「那，我們要一個盆栽樹。」別西卜建議道。這不是一個壞主意，但是，不，加百列才不要一棵只意味著會增加他工作量的樹。「節日之後，我們可以把它種到其他安全的地方，這樣它就能克服所有你 _呸、噁心_ 的厭惡態度所帶來的創傷。」

「呸、噁心？」他揉了揉臉，「你讀過狄更斯？」

「怎麼，他在地獄很受歡迎呢。還在嫉妒我們得到他？」

「對。不是。小別，我才不在乎狄更斯！你甚至想把一棵樹放在哪裡？我們幾乎沒有空間了。」

「我會 _騰出_ 空間的。」她轉去看客廳。他們兩張寬敞的書桌幾乎佔據客廳一半，沒錯，但她能重新安排有一台電視、重複播放〈Last Christmas〉的立體音響、現在仍凌亂的茶几和厚絨布情侶沙發的角落。樹會半擋住兩扇窗的其中之一，但她能容忍那個。「在沙發旁邊？」

加百列交叉著雙臂，用一個懷疑的搖頭回答她。

「我可以做到！」加百列沒有因她的抱怨而讓步。「噢，好嘛，我想要裝飾一棵樹。」是時候採取非常手段了。惡魔盡力使她天藍色眼睛裝得像可憐的小狗狗眼睛並撲閃眼睫。「拜託？」

「哦，不不 _不_ ，你現在停下那個。」 _操。_ 他知道她在耍花招，但面對著那個迷人的景象，他的心慌亂地漏了一拍。她可以這麼該死的 _可愛_ 。「你會在樹上掛那些可怕的黑色亮粉恐龍小雕像，只是為了嘲弄我，我已經看過你在看那些了。」

她的表情恢復成她平常漫不經心的面無表情。「所以你真正的問題是我的審美品味？」

「你穿得非常出色，我承認。」天使微笑著安撫，「可是你裝飾我們家的方式──」

寂靜。

對他們兩人而言，那個被說出的字擁有如此 _分量_ 。這是事實，不是嗎？別西卜在這裡睡覺、吃飯、洗浴和 _愛_ 。她幾週沒有下去地獄了。這座小屋是她現在居住的地方，不是某些沒有窗戶而骯髒昏暗又潮濕的地下室更衣室。一棟友好誠摯的小屋帶有一座花園和新鮮空氣還有一個非常美麗的、不論何時為了工作離開都會與她吻別的天使。

「沒有恐龍。」別西卜低聲說。

加百列點了點頭，他的雙頰變成漂亮動人的粉紅色調。「保證？」

「保證。」

_家。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 記住：家是心之所在。
> 
> 接下來：12－頌歌 ♥
> 
> 譯：  
> ＊拱形燭台：根據[百科](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schwibbogen)描述，是一種裝飾燭台。更多可以查看[德文的頁面](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erzgebirgischer_Schwibbogen)  
> ＊呸、噁心：bah, humbug，出自狄更斯的經典小說《小氣財神》，大概的意思是認為耶誕精神及一切是胡說八道騙人的，表達對耶誕節及其一切的厭惡憤怒譏諷蔑視等。一種表達方式，可能用在描述對別人喜歡的事物不贊同不喜歡的人或行為？尤其是耶誕節這樣特殊場合。


	12. 合唱團

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「小姐， _你_ 有想點播什麼歌嗎？」
> 
> 「任何糟糕商業化掩飾為節慶的。」惡魔滿嘴糕點回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由於頌歌不是這裡的流行，所以讓我們找些其他的。在我家鄉的村莊里，老人們加入彼此唱歌是一件很平常而令人愉快的事情。
> 
> 請享用。

加百列走了，出訪「俄羅斯以外所有地方的東正教會」。坦率地說，那涉及範圍距離很廣。他有超過一天的時間不會回小屋。

穿上保暖的靴子和她最喜歡的大衣（[x](https://www.emp.de/dw/image/v2/BBQV_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-master-emp/default/dwa4c294d7/images/3/9/7/0/397063a.jpg?sfrm=png)），脖子圍著一條黑紅相間的圍巾，別西卜前往花卉商店。

她喜歡沿街看到的俗氣裝飾品，有些鄰居真是超越他們的極限。其中一戶甚至掛了一隻發福的聖誕老人在窗台，死命抓著堅持不掉下去。十字路口的老柯布頓女士在烤餅乾，撒旦啊，它們聞起來好香！一個年輕的鄰居試探地向別西卜揮手，她的灰金色捲髮上戴著一頂帽尖有小圓羊毛球的厚羊毛帽子。作為回應，惡魔簡略地點頭，對這個簡單的示意帶來的微笑感到驚訝。

她走了大約十五分鐘，直到她找到位於麵包店和飲料店之間的花卉商店。他們在前面展示了各種針葉樹，松樹和冷杉，各種形狀和大小，以及最重要的， _價格_ 。

她停頓了一下，決定不在空腹時做任何決定，先去了麵包店。倒不是說她 _需要_ 進食，但誰會評判一名地獄王子。手上拿著兩個甜甜圈、一片起司蛋糕和一個還很溫暖的牛軋糖可頌，她回到室外並將她有些遲的早餐攤到其中一張小長桌。

這三家商店共享一個停車場，還有一個德式香腸的攤販與香料酒攤位（本著耶誕季精神）。你會以為沒人會在早上十一點喝酒，但四個老年人看起來已經享受了很多樂趣。他們全都穿著紅色西裝搭配白襯衫和綠領帶。他們的鞋子因骨矯形需求的類型而異。最後的細節是他們的耶誕帽， _閃亮的_ 耶誕帽。但願加百列能看到它們。

孩子們聚集在他們周圍，很有可能是他們的孫子女與其幼兒園的朋友，咯咯傻笑著，啜飲熱巧克力和無酒精潘趣飲料。

「又起錯調啦，威爾伯！」當一個小樂器被吹響時，他們其中一人叨叨。

「洗洗你的腳讓堆積的耳屎能順利流下，這是正確得要命的調。」他再次吹起律管，竟然是另外一種曲調。他們所有人都開始打起響指並轉面向孩童。

「我們是 Geritunes，我們愛唱歌  
當我們在一起，聲帶振動響徹  
唱歌，響徹，而我們搖擺著  
讓我們來告訴你我們是誰」

「我們 _知道_ 你們是誰！」一個薑紅色頭髮的小男孩說著俏皮話。總有一天，他在各派對上會很有趣，別西卜暗暗想著。

「我唱旋律」他們之中最圓的那個邊唱邊鞠一個躬，毛茸茸的白色帽尖在他臉前晃來晃去。

「而我唱基本的部分」最矮的那個補充道，扭動他的眉毛。

「我唱男高音」一個帶著厚眼鏡的瘦高男人以出奇清亮的高音歡聲唱著。

「還有我的部分很蠢。」那個名叫威爾伯的人邊說邊做出鬥雞眼，圍繞周圍的笑聲讓他咧嘴笑起來。

他們的聲音相繼加入，「這就是我們怎麼唱我們的歌。」他們和諧地拖完最後一音節的長音作結。那些小手熱切地鼓掌。

「瞧？我告訴過你們，他們會喜歡我們！」

「閉嘴，艾伯特。他們跟你老婆一樣容易受影響。」老人們都笑了起來，輕敲他們的馬克杯，喝下裡頭熱騰騰的酒。

「你們哪個小淘氣鬼知道聖誕歌？」艾伯特問，向他們年輕的小聽眾彎下身。

所有的手臂都迫不及待地舉起，孩子們朝他們歡呼隨機的歌名。

「馴鹿！」一個黑髮的小女孩反覆要求，跳上跳下。他對她眨眼，然後轉回面對他朋友們。「我們都知道〈魯道夫〉的歌詞，對吧？」

「你懂的！」其他三人點了點頭。

「你知道猛衝和舞者同歡躍與雌狐，  
彗星及阿賈克斯跟潘索還有溫迪科斯」

「基爾伯特，嘿、嘿、哇噢。」威爾伯插話。顯然，這是為小孩子做戲。「那啥？阿賈克斯？真的？」

「溫迪科斯？」高個子的男人問，雙拳戲劇性地叉在腰上。

「伙計們，我只是想稍微改善一下。」那老頭子朝悄悄竊笑的孩子們比出手指槍的手勢。別西卜自己不得不憋笑。

他們繼續那首歌，忠於原詞，在他們的臀腰及背部允許的範圍盡其所能的跳舞。他們是受雇的，或者只是一個由跟朋友一起享受應得退休金的退休人士組成的業餘愛好四重唱，惡魔無法判斷。

最終，他們的目光投向別西卜。「小姐， _你_ 有想點播什麼歌嗎？」

「任何糟糕商業化掩飾為節慶的。」惡魔滿嘴糕點回答。

「小夥們，她知道聖誕節是怎麼回事！」他們嘎嘎大笑並拍打他們放著酒的長條桌。「讓咱給她一首現代經典。法蘭克，別再像 _該死的前十次_ 亂搞歌詞。」一些竊竊私語交流。他們將外套和領帶拉回原處，擺出編排好的姿勢。一個接一個，他們開始哼起曲調。

「我不想要太多的聖誕禮物  
我需要的只有一個  
我不在乎那些  
在聖誕樹下的禮物」

他們四個全都朝待售的樹打手勢，眨眼示意。別西卜翻了個白眼。

「我只想要你是屬於我  
遠超出你所能知道的  
讓我的願望成真呵  
聖誕節我唯一想要的就只是你（[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InYvRyX2Fu4)）」

不。該死的 _那個_ 。別西卜被她的零食噎到，拍了拍胸口。她只能怪她自己。那首蠢歌太接近她內心，不符合她的胃口。她幾乎是把剩下半個甜甜圈吞掉，給人們一個抱歉的揮手然後離開。不幸的是，在瀏覽樹木時，她仍然可以聽到他們。

「聖誕老人，您是否會為我帶來  
我真正要的  
您能不能快把我的寶貝帶給我」

惡魔對那個稱呼加百列為「寶貝」的念頭嗤之以鼻。可是一旦一個想法進入腦子裡了，就會不受控的猜想。他會翻白眼而且牢騷抱怨，他有時是個易怒的臭小子，但他會……讓她這樣做。不知何故，她 _知道_ 他會允許她。

「這就是我唯一想要的  
我只想看到我的寶貝  
就站在我門前」

別西卜在挫敗感當中嘆息，她一邊環顧中型的北美黃杉，一邊以腳輕拍曲調。她得學習讓自己只是 _感覺_ 。克羅里曾有次不經意地告訴她，人們對永無止盡的情歌的陳腔濫調極其惱怒厭煩。只有他們愛上某人時，這種極糟的結果才會停止。然後，這些歌曲展現出它們真正的邪惡並開始變得 _有意義_ ，痛苦地。那小混帳大概利用人類音樂家對阿茲拉斐爾唱了好幾世紀的情歌了，而她根本不知道。

她的視線落到一棵狹窄卻飽滿的高加索冷杉，正是適合客廳的尺寸。他們將它整理起來以便運輸，接過前一分鐘還不存在的錢並祝她節日快樂。

「需要幫忙嗎？」基爾伯特站在出售戶外樹木的門口旁問。

「不了，但還是謝謝你。」為了證明她的論點，別西卜毫不費力地將樹扛到她肩上。奇蹟般地，盆栽沒掉任何塵土。

「喔喔喔！」當她走過去的時候，小孩子們睜大了眼睛，敬畏地盯著她看。

「一個強壯的女人，我明白了。」艾伯特說，聲音裡有明顯的讚許。「你男人很幸運擁有你，你能與任何人匹敵。」

別西卜停下腳步，「我男人？」

「對啊，就那個難以捉摸的高個子，灰西裝？」他將手伸到頭頂上，粗略估對天使的身高。「你一定知道他，他跟你住一起呢。」

「你是說加百列？」

「所以 _那_ 是他的名字。」低聲的話與錢交換。「你們兩個甚至都沒有個名牌在你們 _不存在的_ 信箱上。」

「你在窺探我們的小屋。」別西卜把樹放下，用冰冷而好奇的眼光注視他們。孩子們倒抽一口氣並畏縮，老人們只是聳肩。

「小姐，這是一個小村莊。你倆怎麼成功隱藏自己的名字半年是這 _幾十年來_ 我們最大的謎團。」法蘭克提出並將鏡框推回鼻子上。

「也許他們是秘密特工！」黑髮女孩打趣道。

「或是 _外星人_ ！」年紀最大的金髮男孩若有所思。他的外套上有一個經典的碟型不明飛行物，可能所有他不知道的東西都是外星人。

「別傻了，他們是臥底警察！」薑紅色頭髮的男孩質疑。

一個深色皮膚的小女孩朝別西卜皺起眉頭，「或 _黑手黨_ 。」

「看？當我們不清楚某些事情的時候，我們的頭腦會編造故事來填補空白。現在，你是一名秘密的臥底黑手黨外星人，就這樣。」

惡魔全心大笑出來。「貝拉。我是貝拉。」

「那麼，強壯的貝拉，你還有想點播什麼嗎？」基爾伯特張開雙臂說。

「給我唱一首關於天使眼睛的歌。」別西卜說出第一個但又最具體在腦海出現的東西。老四重唱不可能知道──

他們看著她，喝乾杯子的同時咧著嘴笑。「男孩們，三、二、一！」他們哼起憂鬱的旋律。惡魔的直覺告訴她 _離開_ ，立刻，但她想聽聽他們為她找了什麼歌。

「試著以為愛不存在  
但它令人不舒服地近  
我破舊的心走不出來  
因為我的天使之眼不在這裡」

喔，這首更糟，遠遠更糟。對於流暢的經典風格輕柔呈現出的思慕，別西卜感覺到有個硬塊在她喉嚨裡形成。

「天使之眼，那個老魔鬼送來的  
它們令人難受地熠熠生輝」

即使她嘗試了，她也無法停止描繪加百列迷人的眼睛。臥室昏暗的燈光下挑逗性的深紫色、陽光下明亮的紫羅蘭，以及雨天時涼爽的淺紫水晶。她永遠看不夠那雙眼卻也不敢再看得更深入，不敢嘗試去辨認在接吻後、性交後、餵給她一塊巧克力之後，那對眼眸看著她時裡頭的溫暖含意。她又不能 _問_ 他，對吧？那毫無意義。加百列是個天使，當然，他會說他愛她，但這實際上並不意味著該死的什麼。她不想聽到它。

「不好意思，但我得逃離開  
事實異常地清晰」

別西卜試圖嚥下令人窒息的腫塊，眨眼抵擋刺痛她眼睛的淚水。跟加百列一起既是在天堂也是在地獄。所有她能做的就是克服心痛並拿走他願意給出的東西。

她做了一個沉重又顫抖的呼吸以鎮定下來。  
別西卜想回家去，用不必要的力氣重新布置客廳來擺放那棵樹。保持忙碌，遠離所有 _這些_ 。

她還需要出門買更多的小彩燈及球與花環和金蔥彩條。也許某些加百列可能也會喜歡的東西。

「哦，我的天使之眼在哪」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幫自己一個忙，請單擊此處：<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VlRG_7XBaM>，我從這裡偷來令人愉快的傻馴鹿笑話。
> 
> 是的，我確實知道我劣仿了天使之眼，並以這種方式更改它的意思，但這是聖誕節。
> 
> 接下來：13－包裝紙 ♥


	13. 包裝紙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他走進客廳，預想會看到平常糟亂的橘子皮與胡桃碎屑，但茶几上卻是完全不同的東西。
> 
> 包裝紙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人想看過度熱心家務的大天使嗎？我肯定想。
> 
> 請享用！

十三號星期五午後，加百列從廚房後門進入小屋，撣掉肩膀上的雪花。屋內很安靜。就這麼一次，沒有耶誕歌曲無限循環播放。也許別西卜終於厭倦它們了，感謝天堂。天使脫掉大衣，抖了抖它，讓剩下的雪花飛過狹廊。他將它掛到牆上時，他發現別西卜的大衣不見了，鞋子也是。他鬆開領帶，一邊拉下它，一邊探頭從拐角看客廳。小別不在這裡，但那條鮮豔的紅肩帶還是掛在落地燈上。可以有把握的假設她沒去地獄。她可能外出買食物或為小屋買更多的小裝飾物了。

喔，對了。

加百列靠在門框上，解開了襯衫最上面兩個鈕扣。他看著那棵還沒裝飾的樹，忍不住牽起一點微笑。別西卜真的買了一個盆栽，潮濕的土壤與杉針葉的氣味微弱地懸在空氣裡。她曾建議過要在節日後一起將它種到其他安全的地方，一座森林或公園，一座生物圈保留區而無人得接觸它。

加百列有其他計劃。花園。他們可以就把它種在這，在花園裡。還有足夠的空間能容納另一棵樹。粗糙的櫻桃樹及老樺樹在旁邊和前面，但在屋子之後、大黃那一區塊旁邊，有個好地方能給它。她可以從臥室的窗戶看到它。更好的是，一旦給它時間，它能長得更高。接著，小彩燈會在耶誕季期間通過窗戶照進來。把她抱在腿上，她濕漉漉的皮膚被幽微的紅色燈光照亮，會是什麼模樣？

加百列試圖擺脫那個吸引人的想像，而這絕非易事。那麼，是時候使自己分心了。

他走上樓，打開臥室窗戶給房間通風。別西卜紅色和黑色衣物散落在床上。他翻了個白眼但開始收集它們，把它們帶到浴室裡，想丟進深色衣物的洗衣籃內。籃子卻已經滿了，當然。他將其倒進洗衣機裡，加入洗衣粉、薰衣草衣物柔軟精，然後啟動程序。除此之外，他也打開了浴室窗戶。他將零散分布的毛巾重新掛回已經被他關閉的暖氣上，並清理過多的瓶子和香皂。

對於一個在地獄時絲毫不關心自己真正腐爛皮膚狀態的惡魔來說，她確實在人間時相當重視照顧她的形體。也許是因為她在這裡不必以化膿和痛苦的癤瘡使任何人敬畏？她曾經試圖向他解釋，關於生活在地獄，那感覺如何。她那時喝醉了而且漫談不休，但它歸結為同儕壓力及完全忽視自我照護。除非你去見撒旦，他驕傲地坐在硫磺與業火燃燒的王座上，否則地獄那裡是又暗又濕又霉。如果你想洗澡，要不就得去人間，要不就行使奇蹟清潔自己。而第一種選擇總是與做實際工作有關，第二種則意味著承認你覺得自己噁心。兩者都是不可接受的。

加百列的問題完全不同。他喜歡體能鍛鍊。在大多數情況下，慢跑，而村莊及它沿著林間砍伐的人行道是理想的選擇。他渴望感覺到他的形體動作、肌肉的力量、當他沒有正確呼吸時的灼痛，令人振奮。但它帶來汗水與其自然氣味。別西卜根本不介意，她會從他脖子舔掉它並愉快地哼著。另一方面，除非他乾淨得一塵不染，否則天使們不會接近他，因為潔淨是精神純潔的標誌。像他們所說的，‘潔淨的重要性僅次於虔敬神’。那包括 _不_ 穿戴古龍水。

用別西卜的話來說： _去它的_ 。

他看向手中的薰衣草泡泡浴瓶。一起洗香浴，對他們兩人來說都是某種宣洩，不是嗎？他把瓶子放回浴缸邊緣。

加百列回到臥室，將皇室藍的床單換成有深紅色的，上面還帶一枚複雜精細的鳶尾花的有光澤黑錦緞圖案。臥室在大多數情況下都是別西卜的領地。因此，她一直給寢具使用皇室主題。她畢竟是一名王子。

他繼續清理，使小屋通風，下樓去面對廚房，將堆肥類取出。值得慶幸的是，別西卜沒在他離開時做飯，她似乎仍堅持著水果和堅果類。

他走進客廳，預想著橘子皮與胡桃碎屑的慣常糟亂，但茶几上卻是完全不同的東西。是包裝紙。一捲紙和各種不規則剪裁的矩形亂扔在沙發及扶手椅附近，揉皺的紙團散落各處。

她這段時間在包裝禮物。用帶有白色泡棉羽毛的磨砂銀紙。還有從地毯上的零碎判斷，光澤布料製成的紫色緞帶。

她包裝了一個禮物。

給 _他_ 。

否則她為什麼要選那些特定顏色？

加百列衝到他的桌前，拉出底層抽屜。他發狂似地掏空裡頭各種他的筆記本直到可以拿到藏在後面的黑色小信封。它沒有被翻動。她不知道他也有一份禮物。他委託的草圖和收據、連雅緻的名片也沒被動過。

沒有暗示，也非責任義務，惡魔給了他某些東西。平安夜時會有一份禮物，給天使報喜的天使長，給加百列。這還是第一次。他的心無限地 _膨脹起來_ 。

他意識到，經過所有這些世紀之後，耶誕節對他而言將不再只是工作。今年不會了。

他聽到前門有鑰匙轉動的聲音，迅速把所有東西掃回抽屜裡。當他的肚子因陌生的興奮而刺痛，他盡可能隨意地靠著桌邊。袋子被推入門時沙沙作響的聲音讓他再次跳起來。

「嘿，小別，要幫忙嗎？」

「加百列！」別西卜驚呼，鼻子與耳朵都因為寒冷而發紅。她烏黑的頭髮裡有雪，看上去很可愛。她放下袋子，踢上身後的門並摟住天使的脖子吻他。

「歡迎回家。」她貼著加百列的嘴唇喃喃道，從他的舌頭上舔靜一聲輕笑。

他可以習慣這個，他絕對想要。

他從她身上拉開，接過她的大衣。「所以，你買了棵樹？」 _和一個禮物？_ 天使問，朝客廳門點了點頭。

「我買了。」別西卜說，踩掉自己的靴子。「高加索冷杉。」

「那些袋子裡有什麼？」 _耶誕節那天你為我買什麼？_ 他俯身偷看她的購物袋，可是他看到的只有大量的紅色與綠色盒子。加百列竭盡全力將他焦躁不安的雙手背到身後。

「裝飾品。」別西卜拖長聲調回答，用懷疑的目光審視他。有什麼事發生了。她拿起袋子走進客廳，當發現她留在那裡的包裝紙，她的步伐微微地不穩。 _操_ 。

「給樹？」 _你給我的禮物是什麼？_ 加百列問，跟著惡魔到她書桌前。

「嗯，是啊，很明顯。」她用單腳將椅子拉向自己，把其中一個袋子放了上去。另一袋則被扔到她雜亂的紙堆上。「你還好嗎？」

「我很好。」 _我感覺飄飄然的興奮頭暈_ 。「只是好高興看到你。」

在大約兩週前他掛在兩人書桌之間的槲寄生下，他吻了她。他的手指梳過她因雪溼潤的髮，突然變得更加敏感。這個美妙的惡魔有份耶誕禮物要送他，因為她想要，因為她決定他值得這些麻煩事。他加深了吻，把她摟在懷裡，他的肚子因為對節日的期待而劇烈刺痛著。別西卜將她冰冷的手指塞進他褲子後面，對著他的倒抽一口氣輕笑。

他 _好_ 愛她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加百列感覺就像個還相信耶誕老人的小孩子而我甚至一點也不感到抱歉。
> 
> 接下來：14－亮粉 ♥


	14. 亮粉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「這真是、嗯，有節日氣氛？」天使試著說，「節日過後 _你_ 會清掉它嗎？」他補充道，甚至沒有設法隱藏自己的懷疑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一個惡魔、一個天使、和 _所有_ 東西閃閃發亮。由你自行判斷點擊此鏈結：所有閃閃發亮的都是金✭
> 
> 本章最初計劃為PWP，但我改為惡作劇來代替。 還有大量的鏈結。
> 
> 請享用！

週六上午七點左右，加百列進入小屋時，空氣中瀰漫一股怪味。外頭還是一片漆黑，各種顏色的小彩燈沿街興高采烈地閃爍，而他們自己的則把他家周圍的一切都彩繪成甜蜜的、惡魔般的紅色。廚房門上的鈴鐺在他關上門並走向客廳時歡快地響亮。客廳的燈亮著，以及，如他所料，別西卜正忙得不亦樂乎。

「你在做什麼？」加百列皺著鼻子問。

惡魔放下她的噴霧罐，從她拖到兩扇窗其中一片前的扶手椅上跳下來。「它看起來怎麼樣？」

「小別，」加百列催促著，盡量在她環抱住他腰的同時保持嚴厲，「你在做什麼？」

「抱一個天使。」她將下巴抵在他胸口，從凌亂的劉海下抬眼看他。「嗨。」

他嘆氣，屈服了。他給了別西卜的頭頂一個吻並拂亂她的頭髮。「這聞起來不健康，小別。」

「我敢肯定它充滿可疑的甚至可能有毒的化學物質，可是 _你看_ ！」她拉著他向窗戶湊近。格子窗（[x](https://www.thermaframe.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/Sliding-Sash-Windows-right.png)）的每一部分現在都被冰晶鑲邊。它們看起來不對勁，對它們來說天氣太暖了，無法自然形成，尤其是在他們溫暖舒適的客廳裡。

「這真是、嗯，有節日氣氛？」天使努力嘗試，「節日過後 _你_ 會清掉它嗎？」他補充道，甚至沒有設法隱藏自己的懷疑。

「當然。」別西卜輕蔑地說。

加百列將會是那個必須在春天來時擦洗窗戶的人，他知道。「你用這個噴了多少扇窗？」

別西卜重新拿起瓶子。「客廳裡的兩扇、前門的面板，還有我要開始廚房的，然後到樓上。」

「你能答應我在完成之後給小屋通風嗎？這味道很噁心。」他跟隨別西卜進到廚房，她跳上料理檯，以便更好靠近窗戶上方。

「可是外面好 _冷_ 。」為了強調，她進一步拉高她寬鬆的黑色高領。

「小別。」加百列交叉雙臂。他非常希望明天回來時有一個無人工氣味的房子。

「好啦！」惡魔發牢騷，開始在鑲板上忙活，用一層假冰描畫每個矩形的輪廓。

天使在早餐桌角落坐下。噢，別西卜在她長長的毛衣下穿著紅色低腰內褲。他可以從這下方看到她可愛的臀部底下。加百列靠到桌上，單手托著下巴，看著。她的腳趾甲還是塗成黑色，畢竟如果她是自己做它們。這可能是親自動手或奇蹟。老實說，如果她有時把它們畫上節日的顏色，他不會感到驚訝，他會發現紅色閃閃發光的指甲點綴她的小腳。一聲滿足的聲音從他口中溜出，使惡魔轉過頭並向他挑起眉。

「欣賞風景？」 別西卜問，將她的毛衣提高了一點。

「可以這麼說，是的。」加百列給她讚賞的一眼。噢。「小別，你毛衣裡的那是亮粉嗎？」它很不易察覺，但它就在那裡，在廚房的燈光下微微閃動的銀色。

她哼了一聲。「它是編在裡面的，別擔心，你的手洗工作很安全。」她給他一個小小的嘲弄鞠躬，然後露齒而笑。「對了，當心那個。」惡魔指了指桌子。

桌子上有一碗星形餅乾，閃著薄薄一層可食用的金粉。它們聞起來有香草跟甜茴香的味道。加百列感覺到一股熟悉的好奇催促著他餵一塊給別西卜，然後親吻她，嚐看看是什麼味道。

「不是餅乾，是信封。」她給他一個狡詐的微笑。「它已經 _裝好了_ 。」

「真的？你要惡整大袞？」他輕敲了敲寫著收件人的聚特林書寫體。（x）顯然，該字體樣式曾是地獄一物。（x）

「她會感激它的，又不是說我送隨便誰一張耶誕卡。」別西卜跳下料理檯，坐到加百列旁邊。

「你要送一張 _耶誕_ 賀卡到地獄？」加百列問她，一條胳臂搭繞她腰上把她拉近。

「對。很有趣。」她拿起它，「首先，它特別俗氣。」卡片前面展示一隻白色獨角獸以及點點星光的背景，它的鬃毛和尾巴都覆蓋著薄荷綠的亮粉。它的角周圍有一圈松枝與冬青。「第二，它可以做 _這個_ 。」她打開卡片，然後它開始刺耳大叫不尋常版本的〈親愛的聖誕老人〉。（x）「我要詛咒它，這樣即使你用業火燒它，它也不會停。」

加百列笑了起來，闔上卡片。「你真狡猾。」天使彎下身親吻她的臉頰，別西卜偎靠過去。

「不過，它能更好。」她輕點著一個銀色和綠色的小罐子。「我已經把信封裝滿亮粉，接著我也要把卡片全填滿。亮粉最好玩的地方在於它甚至不需要被詛咒。人類把這個頑固的東西引到他們自己身上。大袞有好幾天都不會擺脫掉它。」

加百列的眼睛惡作劇地瞇細起來，「也許到本世紀末都不會。」

別西卜呻吟一聲輕笑，「我真不敢相信你居然那樣說。」

「這只是事實，小別。」他微笑著說，並伸手拿起一塊餅乾。她直接從他手上吃掉它，然後自己伸手拿碗。加百列原本預期她會給他一個吃，但她抽回手的時候，手上仍然是空的。她反而伸手，用手指梳過他頭髮。

「現在你身上有金色亮粉啦， _天使_ 。」她說，因他呈現的俊美畫面而雙眼發亮。

「小混蛋。」加百列的雙手在她毛衣下蜿蜒爬過，發現除了她光滑溫暖的裸露肌膚，沒有摸到任何東西。她以一個不耐的親吻捕捉他的唇，慢慢地爬到他腿上。她嘗起來像最甜的小東西。

「我們有多少時間？」別西卜問，牙齒摩娑他的下巴。

加百列匆匆一瞥掛在烤麵包機和煮蛋器上方牆面的布穀鳥鐘。「只有一小時。」當惡魔玩笑地咬在他脖子上，他輕嘶一聲。

「讓我們好好利用它。」她說著，並且滑落到地面，隔著他的西裝褲，她用鼻間輕蹭天使的陰莖，同時解開皮帶、鈕扣以及最後是拉鍊。當她從正裝的禁錮中釋放它，她立刻迫不及待地舔上他半硬的陰莖。她感覺到它在舌頭上抽動著，為她充盈。她吞下他的時候，加百列抓住桌子邊緣。

「操，小別。」他喘著氣，另一隻手插入她髮間。不是為了把她壓下，她會控制節奏。只是為了接觸。她靈巧的舌頭對他的陰莖做著如此絕妙的事，以完美的壓力沿他的長度拖動著。

別西卜以不慌不忙的速度，讓他一直處於邊緣，直至她被告知的時間的最後一分鐘。在最後時，天使一塌糊塗，氣喘吁吁且在他的座位裡扭動直到她發善心讓他射的那一刻。加百列在高潮的時候大叫一聲，他的指關節因為緊抓住長椅坐墊而發白，他的臀部不斷抽動進她熱情歡迎的嘴裡。別西卜吮淨他過於敏感的陰莖，不想浪費任何一滴，然後舔了舔她腫脹的唇。她把頭伏在他的大腿上，抬眼看他，露出滿足得意的笑。

「你要遲到了。」

「 _操。_ 」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我還是小孩子的時候，我的Vati（爸爸）給我一罐冰晶噴霧。我為此瘋狂。後來我再也不曾讓我的手碰到這東西了，哈哈。
> 
> 想自己做閃光餅乾嗎？這裡是食譜。我個人的建議：多加一個蛋黃，這樣它們會變得美味地柔軟又酥脆。
> 
> RIP TotalBiscuit，你曾經提供給我們最完美的〈親愛的聖誕老人〉詮釋。
> 
> 接下來：15－笑聲 ♥
> 
> 譯：  
>  ~~＊猜測原作者讓上司組住的這間屋子可能是或可能有喬治王朝建築特色~~  
>  ＊聚特林書寫體：Sütterlin writing，一種舊的德文書寫體  
> ＊〈親愛的聖誕老人〉，原作者提到的 **可能** 是[這個](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uox0yHLIKSU)  
> 


	15. 笑聲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在將臨期第三主日的早晨，加百列把乾淨衣服疊進臥室的衣櫃裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另一個我完全重新編寫的章節，因為繆思女神這麼說。看來洗衣服現在可愛又性感？
> 
> 請享用！

有幾件事讓別西卜覺得天使長很有趣。當然，在她列表最頂部的是，他在小屋裡有一個洗衣間，就在浴室經過走廊對面。他在房間後半部吊了幾條曬衣繩來晾他們的衣服，是的，那也包括別西卜的。她曾多次問他是否真的也要洗她的衣服，她可以就行使奇蹟來讓它們變乾淨，但他只是怒氣沖沖地，並開始一個冗長解釋，說明衣物是人間的實物，它們物理造物是做來被穿戴、被清洗、被欣賞。他也會開始討論無關的主題，關於他如何厭惡克羅利穿成衣的習慣。根據加百列的講法，嚴格就時尚來說，在他的形體上，沒有什麼比完美量身剪裁的西裝更好的，說著他還加了一個眨眼。

最好的部分在於他誠實向別西卜解釋這一切的同時在她的正裝細條紋長褲上熨一條摺痕。

洗衣間的前半部分包括一張可以折疊衣物的桌子、一個燙衣板涵蓋熨斗還有一個櫃子，裡面放著多得荒謬的大量洗劑。洗衣粉、用於特定織物及顏色的液體清潔劑而其中一個甚至專門用來洗黑色衣物、預潔噴霧、各種強度的漂白水、消毒液跟一盒盒洗衣機保養用品。

天使是一個奇怪卻又迷人的生物。

在將臨期第三主日的早晨，加百列把乾淨衣服疊進臥室的衣櫃裡。別西卜坐在床上，從他身後欣賞他彎下腰將她的貼身衣物放進下層抽屜的景色，他把每一小件都折成一個精確的矩形。如果有人想知道 _這個_ 小細節的話。她的毛衣和長褲都在上面的架子。他自己大部分的衣物都井井有條掛在木製的西裝衣架上，這樣他可以折好他的長褲然後將它們夾起，使每一件外套與之相匹配，也不會讓熨好的摺痕被弄亂。惡魔的少數幾件休閒襯衫及襯衫也掛在衣架上。無論別西卜怎麼堅持她才不在乎皺摺。

加百列在乎，而他也不會停止為她做這個。他想要得到的只是一個快樂的王子，她可以穿著一件潔淨如新的毛衣、最好是再搭一件可愛的紅色或黑色內褲放鬆下來。就像此刻。

「好多薰衣草。」惡魔在他身後評論。

「薰衣草很有用，它避免蛾接近。」加百列一邊解釋，一邊在衣櫃門內側掛起一小袋乾燥薰衣草花，然後關上門。

「是 _紫色_ 啦。」別西卜說明，臉上有一個燦爛的笑容，點亮她的藍眼睛。她的意思不是花，她指的是過多的薰衣草紫的襯衫、領帶和襪子。

「你想說什麼？」天使問道，爬上床到她腿上。

「說你有個特別喜愛的顏色，就這樣。」她雙手滑進他的運動衫裡，撫摩他結實的腹部。

_我也有一個最喜愛的惡魔。_ 「我被允許擁有那個。」他脫掉上衣，彎下身親吻她，被她探索的手引誘。

她的臀部慵懶地貼著他捲起。她的意圖很明顯，所以加百列挪一隻手下去隔著她黑色內褲逗弄她。「小別？」他在吻之間說著。「你在想什麼才造成這個？」他一隻手指沿著她陰唇之間的隆起拖曳，織物已經不僅僅只有一點濕了。

「我在想有事情我想問你。」她推了推他的手，發出一聲輕聲的呻吟。

「噢？」加百列抽回手，朝她的毛衣伸手，脫去她衣服。

別西卜將毛衣丟到地上，用雙腿把天使拉近。「你有沒有曾經想過用女體？」

「沒，我一直用我這個形體，我滿喜歡它的。」他沿她的胸吻下一條輕柔的軌跡，「怎麼問這？」

「我想知道你嚐起來會像什麼。」惡魔喘著氣，因為他輕輕地將一個乳頭吸吮在他雙唇之間，然後移到另一個，使她扭動。它們是如此該死的 _敏感_ 。「我能只用嘴讓你高潮多少次？」她補充道。

「你可以就我現在的樣子來測試。不要低估我的耐力，小別。」加百列用一根手指勾住她的內褲並將它拉下，使它從她左腳垂下。

「當心了，有一天，我會試著找到你真正的極限。」她看著他親吻她的肚子，愈來愈往下。

「我就指望那個。」加百列將嘴唇壓在她的陰阜上。

「你不能說那樣的話。」

「我想我能。」緊接著，他將兩根手指滑進她體內，讓她因為這感覺而抽搐。「只是出於好奇，為什麼你偏好 _這個_ 版本？」

「我喜歡那些他們── _啊、操_ ──還不知道我卻低估我。我知道我很小──」

「你很嬌小。」他把舌頭浸到她溼唇之間，細細品味她發出的甜美聲音。

「那只是更花哨的說法。」別西卜呻吟一聲，朝他把大腿張得更開。

「你是個王子，讓我用別緻的詞來形容你。」天使開始規律動作，連續將手指抽出又快速往裡面推回去，而他的舌頭仍然幾乎沒碰到她最想要的地方。

「隨便。我很 _嬌小_ ，人類自然對我更信任。這對工作有幫助。」她的臀部抽動起來，尋求天使更多地口她。「看惡魔們恐懼地蜷伏在這具矮小女體之前也很有趣。」

「相當性感，是的。」他 _終於_ 舔上她的陰蒂，得到的回報是一聲低沉的呻吟。「而且你也喜歡它的敏感程度，承認吧。」加百列在她體內曲起手指，讓她從床上拱起身。

「我不知道那個直到你──」別西卜咬住一根手指，防止自己說話。

加百列沒有接著逼迫她，他可能聽得超出惡魔感覺舒適的範圍，他專注在她的快感，讓他的舌頭在她雙唇間鑽研，盤旋並輕拂她的陰蒂。

「別停。」別西卜輕聲泣道，右手緊抓住天使的頭髮將他固定在位置。「操，你真棒。」

他感覺到手指周圍的第一陣抽搐，她已經很接近了。他讓自己被她的手引導去找到適合她興奮性器的完美步調及壓力，適應她擺動的臀部不斷衝撞他手指的節奏。

就這樣，她美味的高潮來臨。她的內部緊緊絞住加百列的手指，他感覺到她的顫抖，並對著她的陰蒂低哼。他加快他的服侍，吸吮著現在腫脹著的敏感緊繃，毫無預警地將她拖入第二次高潮。

他讓她緩和過去，放慢他的舌頭，最後以大方的一舔作結。

加百列坐回去，擦了擦嘴。天哪，她這樣真漂亮。他沒有欣賞風景太久，別西卜抱住他摔到床上，沿他胸部輕咬下去，然後啃了一下他的髖骨。她拉下他的運動長褲，從他腿上剝掉。在她正要把他含進嘴裡時，她開始輕笑。

這當然不是他意料之中的反應。「小別？」

她倒在羽絨被上，咯咯笑出一個詞，「亮粉！」

他胯部修飾整潔的捲曲毛髮上還有亮粉殘留。別西卜抱著肚子大笑。要麼亮粉就是這麼自然邪惡，以至於天使的奇蹟都無法弄掉它，要麼是加百列故意保留它。

兩種解釋都很好笑。

他聽著別西卜活潑的笑聲，怎麼也聽不夠。惡魔怎能充滿這麼多的歡悅呢？它們不是應該……壞了？被詛咒了？

別西卜笑得很厲害，眼裡含著淚水。她的雙頰笑成圓圓的、粉色的蘋果。加百列的胸口感到充滿對她的愛，他擔心自己會脹破。

他把她帶回懷裡，吻住那張止不住笑的嘴，飲下她雙唇間的歡笑。惡魔的手臂立刻環在他寬肩上。他雙手抓著她大腿抬起她，把她帶進浴室。

「你知道這是你弄的，對吧？昨天，在你──」

「我知道！」她尖叫著，將前額壓到他脖子上。「還有不，我一點都不抱歉。這很適合你，天使。」

他放她下去站好，拍了拍她屁股。「至少再幫我弄掉它。」

「我為什麼要？」她咬住下唇，胸部隨著竊笑而顫抖著。

加百列在昨天不得不把自己奇蹟乾淨，而那感覺不對，總是不對，並且他遺漏這個的事實只讓它變得更糟。

他現在需要的是一個真正的淋浴，與別西卜一起。亮粉依舊不會完全消失，但是當他的陰莖埋進這個美麗快樂的惡魔體內，而她的牙齒在他喉嚨上，天使毫不在乎。他抬起她，讓她靠在浴室牆壁，使他的抽送緩慢而深刻。她還是時不時的輕笑著，加百列能在他陰莖周圍感覺到 _那個_ 。

他愛她。他知道，因為對他與時間本身一樣存在長久的耳朵來說，她的笑聲忽然成為最重要特別的聲音。

他想知道她是否很怕癢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加百列 **別做那個！**
> 
> 無論如何，我把加百列洗衣服變成肉的前戲。匆忙窺看家務。我很自豪。讓我花這個時間感謝我深愛的丈夫（我知道你在讀這個）。
> 
> 接下來：16－冰暴 ♥
> 
> 譯：  
> ＊穿成衣的部分，是我亂翻的，根據下文加百列的段落回推的。我完全不知道克羅利在原著的穿衣習慣


	16. 冰暴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「這聽起來不是沒事。」她依偎著他，雙手摸進他的西裝外套底下。「英格蘭的天氣應該是溫帶氣候，太陽跟霧和雨的渾濁混合體，不是 _該死的_ 仲冬暴風雨。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 誰想來些甜蜜的傷害／治癒？溫柔的加百列？有人嗎？
> 
> 請享用。

與別西卜度過幾乎整個週日意味著加百列在週一時更忙碌。他根本不認為他能回得了家，然而晚上十一點過後的幾分鐘，他出現在花園後面。

只是突如其來的強風幾乎把他颳倒了。加百列鬆散的圍巾被扯走，纏到櫻桃樹上。他努力解開那件珍貴的時尚單品，一拿到就倉促進到廚房後門。他關上門，但就在門關上之前，強風推倒了料理檯上和桌面上較小的物件。加百列把門鎖了 _兩遍_ 。

他走進走廊，從他大衣上摘掉泥濘的樹葉並脫下鞋子。他得把它送去專業清洗了，他自己沒辦法恰當洗它。嘆了一口氣，他走進黑暗的客廳，把濕透的大衣掛在他辦公椅上。

至少他的小禮物還是安然無恙。他用一張紙巾擦乾淨它，然後上樓，在這個奇怪的時間，別西卜肯定睡著了。

但她沒有。她蜷躺在床上，她的整個姿勢卻都明顯充滿著憂慮。因為窗外持續不懈的風，一股微寒氣流在空氣裡曳拉著，使櫃子上的蠟燭明滅不定。

「你還好嗎，小別？」加百列問，來到她身邊。

「不。」她回答道，那個字被她拉起遮到鼻子的羽絨被給蒙住。

他在床上坐了下來，將一隻手放到她製造出來的毛絨堆中間。「我給你帶了點東西。」

一道愛的火花從惡魔身上閃過。她睜開了先前緊閉的雙眼，隨即瞪大。「花？」她慢慢坐起來，仍讓羽絨被圍繞在她雙肩。

「聖誕紅，一顆紅色的聖誕之星。」他把它舉了起來。「我想你會喜歡這顏色。」加百列很清楚，這是別西卜最喜愛的。

「我是。」她證實那個，然後倚在他身上，盡力放鬆下來。「而且它有金色亮粉散在上面。」

「你好像也很喜歡那個。」他朝她微笑，「小別，有什麼困擾你？」

「地獄裡沒有天氣。」她提供一個被動的解釋，把自己裹得更緊。

「你不習慣這個，對吧。」加百列將那株鮮豔蓬勃的植物擱到右側床頭櫃上，然後輕撫她的背。「你想在地獄過夜嗎？我能理解。」憑良心的說，他以閃電進行移動旅行，暴風雨從不曾真正讓他擔憂過。

「不，他媽的不。」她將臉貼到他胸前，「我 _不會_ 離開我們的小屋。」

她需要小屋。這是她的家；這是加百列的家。她無法離棄它抵擋這場暴風雨，像個懦夫一樣 _躲起來_ 。她會待在這裡，在馬薩式斜頂之下她的床上，聽著大自然在地球的這個地方持續發展到其自然結束。她會習慣的。小屋是用石料建造的，它不會就被吹垮，對吧？

有什麼小東西撞到屋瓦上，讓她嚇了一大跳。

「不用擔心，這棟屋子已經被一位天使長祝福了。」加百列把惡魔拖近，束縛在他雙臂之中，並且在她的頭上親了一下。她穿著他昨天丟棄的那件毛衣，但現在是對此發表評論的錯誤時機。

「我不賭信天堂的保護，加百列。」畢竟她是個惡魔。

「我們會沒事的。」他緊抱她較小的身軀。

「這 _聽起來_ 並不是沒事。」她依偎著他，雙手摸進他的西裝外套底下。「英格蘭的天氣應該是溫帶氣候，太陽跟霧和雨的渾濁混合，不是 _他媽的_ 仲冬暴風雨。」地獄裡沒有天氣。它是一個深處的地下室，沒有窗戶、沒有屋頂、沒有通風管會把像這樣的聲音帶到又暗又溼的房間及走廊。「我不喜歡這樣。」

彷彿聽到信號，恰巧在此時，它開始下冰雹，可怕的轟鳴突襲，愈發大聲的撞擊使她抽搐。

「小別，你會怕嗎？」

她沒有回答。為什麼加百列還要問這個？這很明顯！她知道他不蠢。

「在這等，好嗎？」在別西卜的臉頰上輕輕地啄吻一下，天使和他的溫暖就離開了。

操。她應該要承認的。閃電，緊接著雷鳴轟隆巨響。她把羽絨被拉過頭頂，接著滑下躺回床上，通過一個她開來透氣的小孔洞窺看那株閃閃發亮的植物。

加百列從曬衣繩上取過一件乾淨舒適的運動服，換上它，然後下樓。在耶誕季期間，他不應該為此事用完他的神聖薪俸，可是現在還有更迫切的事要處理，那之後才是到他桌上的譴責信。那個他竟然必須寫和寄給自己的信。

他到一樓繞了一圈，用精確的奇蹟關上所有敲著外牆發出一連串噪音的門窗板。別西卜掛在花園和門上的每一件裝飾品都被歸位。在他的監視下，沒有什麼能攪擾這座房子。他知道這對於其他居民不公平，對這村莊不公平，但他有種感覺，對街那對靈體伴侶已經祝福了半徑五英里以內的一切。他們非常愛這個地方，根據他的檔案 _以及_ 他們流露一切的表情。

他進了廚房，試圖找到什麼東西可以安撫樓上焦躁不安的惡魔。人類對此傾向使用酒精，可是這會讓別西卜首先非常健談，然後近乎焦慮。加百列掏出手機，查找其他選項。辣薄荷或洋甘菊茶是優先的建議，於是他打開櫥櫃。加百列確實找到了茶，但它是用森林漿果製成。他再次看向手機。溫熱的牛奶，即使是他也能做到。他拿起她最喜歡的亮黑色馬克杯，裝滿牛奶，把它放進微波爐裡，接著擺弄了一會按鈕。它最終開始嗡嗡作響和旋轉。在輕點手機幾下之後，他的手機告訴他，暴風雨最惡劣的部分還會持續至少兩到三小時，那之後，它會平息下來，變成一個單純的刮風天，而雪不會繼續下。

微波爐響了起來。加百列拿起牛奶，加入大量的蜂蜜，接著轉向門外走去。

暴風雨過去之前，他將不得不留她一個人，但在那之前，他會做任何她需要的事情讓她鎮靜下來。

加百列回到樓上，打了響指讓這層樓的所有窗板也被關上，然後回到臥室。他坐到她旁邊，隔著羽絨被輕拍她。她把被子從頭上拉下看他。

「你還在這裡？」在擠成一團的枕頭和毯子之間坐起身來，她問，話語中帶著希望。她所知道的是他有的時間非常少，她甚至根本沒有預期他會忽然造訪。

「是的。來，喝了這個，它對你有幫助。我想。」他把杯子放到她手中，她啜了一口。

「這是你做的？」別西卜詢問，雙手纏在溫暖的杯子上。

天使疑惑地挑起眉。「有那麼糟？」

「很甜。」她又喝了一口熱氣騰騰的飲料。「一點也不糟。」

那肯定是好喝的，根據別西卜喝它時發出的強烈愛意。如果她會對熱牛奶有這樣的反應，那假如他為她煮些東西，會是什麼感覺？

「我馬上回來。」

她值得他去冒險。這樣做很自私，而且如果錯的天使問對了問題，他會惹上成噸的麻煩，但是加百列疼痛的心大聲明晰地告訴他，別西卜值得這麼做。

加百列回到洗衣房，拿出手機。她 _值得這個_ 。他深呼吸一口氣，滑動翻閱聯絡人找到米迦勒，接著按下通話。

在走廊另一側，惡魔能聽到他談話的零碎內容，這取決於風與冰雹。

「傻屌事？」她聽到他惱怒地說，「什麼啊？不，我給這具形體做永久的男性生殖系統的努力並沒有資格成為我做的一切事情都被稱為傻屌事的理由。」

他在跟什麼蠢驢說話？他的形體 _很好_ 。

「去你的，米迦勒。」

啊，這就解釋了。

「就，幫我做一部分，我欠你。」他停頓了一下，想必是在聽取回應。「是，任何你想要的。」

那個討厭鬼可能會向加百列索要什麼？

「答案？究竟為什麼？」她聽到加百列挫敗地呻吟。「對，好，我改天會解釋給你。但首先，幫我，拜託。」

她從來沒聽過他像 _那樣_ 的求。別西卜大口吞掉她的熱牛奶，感到煩躁難受。

「沒錯，三到四小時直到暴風雨過了南方丘陵。我現在不能離開。對。好，我能做那個。」

不。加百列不是認真的吧！

「謝謝你，米奇。」他聽起來鬆了一口氣。他見鬼的到底同意了什麼？

他衝回樓下。當天使回來的時候，他帶著他的筆記型電腦，把它放到床頭櫃上的聖誕紅旁邊。她往旁邊挪了些，給他在床上騰出空間。

「你剛才做了什麼？」別西卜問說，深深皺起眉頭。

加百列倚到床頭板，雙臂張開歡迎著。「小別，我向你保證，我們會沒事、小屋會沒事的。」加百列拍了拍他的胸膛，「現在，到這裡來。」

「 _你_ 會沒事嗎？」她沒有動，藍眼睛細細探查他的紫眸。

他接過她的杯子，放到一旁，然後將她拉近，親吻她的額頭。一隻手梳過她蓬亂的頭髮，慢慢地向下移動，直到他的指甲溫柔地搔刮她後頸。

「我會留下來過夜，但作為交換，我得做相當多的文書工作。你能在我打字的時候休息嗎？」

雷聲猛地砸在外面，隆隆轟鳴，她畏縮一下，一隻手臂緊緊地捲住他的腰。

「我在這裡，小別。」加百列展現他的翅膀，讓它們像是一個穹頂，環繞住受驚的惡魔。燭光把它們塗成金色和奶油色，而這 _太超過了_ 。

別西卜閉上眼睛，將頭枕在他胸骨上。天使又溫暖又堅實而且 _在這裡_ ，她究竟怎麼才能回報他。「我不值得這個。」

「這不是由你來決定的，小別，我才是決定的。」說到這裡，他降下翅膀。他的右臂覆在惡魔身上，同時左手則懸出床外。

他的手不停地撫摸她頭髮。他左手拿起筆記型電腦，翻開，開始單手打字。

加百列將她放在第一位。在工作之前。當她試圖理清思路、考慮這意味著什麼的時後，她的心臟愈跳愈快。

在他的翅膀下，她感到溫暖安全，儘管外頭的暴風雨對著屋頂狂轟濫炸。她感覺，幾千年來第一次，被照顧在乎。這令人恐懼，以它自己的方式。那句「我愛你」從未比現在更沉重的懸在她舌頭上，乞求著被說出。

她睡著了，想著，相信著，也許終究會有機會。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伙計們，我發誓，我們在接近那了。 讓那些笨蛋處理。 讓希望的接納慢慢滲入，並與我一起看著他們如何屈服，慢慢地，但肯定地。 還剩八天。 我們所有人都可以並且會忍受這個。
> 
> 接下來：17－裝飾品 ♥
> 
> 譯：  
> ＊馬薩式斜頂：Mansarde roof，也叫法式屋頂，兩段式的、一緩一陡的斜面屋頂。因為能創造額外樓層，所以似乎在歐洲也有閣樓的意思


	17. 裝飾品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傍晚回來的時候，加百列驚訝地看到耶誕樹已經完全裝飾好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨天我回到家裡，我丈夫在搭建我們的樹。 不，他不知道我今天會發 _這個_ 。
> 
> 抱歉耽擱了，我特別地忙。
> 
> 請享用！

十七日早晨，地獄王子在她曾感受過最珍貴的溫暖中醒來。她的手臂沒像在暴風雨期間睡著時那樣緊緊摟在加百列的腰間，不，她的手現在放在他的肚子上，而加百列的右手放在那上面，他的拇指正撫摸她皮膚上的細膩紋路。

「起床，小別。」他低聲說道，捏了捏她的手。

「不要。」別西卜嘟噥著，將一條腿搭到他身上。她可以發誓加百列在昨晚就把百葉窗關得緊緊的，可是昏暗的陽光仍透過窗戶照進來。

「我看得出你很舒服，但我得準備去東亞了。」

「讓他們有他們自己的宗教，渾蛋。」惡魔一邊發牢騷，一邊拉起他運動衫的側邊，將慵懶的吻壓在他肋骨的柔軟皮膚上。

加百列從這種發癢的感覺中抽開。「小別，你知道我在那裡只是向已經信奉祂的牧師們傳遞願景和啟示。我不干涉其他人。」

「還記得我被當作神來崇拜的那段時間嗎？」她若有所思地說，快速的咬了他身體側邊，讓他抽搐了一下。

「我記得。」他輕輕把她從身上解開，然後將惡魔按著躺回床面。「那時候我有打擾 _你_ 嗎？沒有。」

「也許你應該有。」別西卜喃喃道，她睡得糊塗的腦子讓這句話充滿了渴望。

「不是我的部門，小別。」那是聖德芬的，而且非常恐怖。在別西卜像這樣看著他的此刻，他不應該去回想由另一個天使長引發和 _結束_ 的所有戰爭，她的藍眼睛仍因睡意瞇著，表情放鬆，朝他如此甜蜜地微笑。「我會給你從日本帶最極端的點心當午餐，好嗎？」他彎下腰親她。「現在讓我去工作，Ba'al。」

一陣熱度忽然流竄過惡魔的皮膚。幾千年沒有人這樣稱呼她了，而且從來不曾有像 _這種_ 感覺。操，天使甚至知道Ba'al是什麼意思嗎？他是神的信使，他肯定知道每種語言的每個詞。這不可能只是巧合，當他像那樣對她得意的笑時不可能是。

她攫住他的雙肩，將他下拉進一個緊緊的擁抱，他的重量壓住她。「謝謝你。昨天晚上。」

「隨時效勞，小別。」他輕柔撫摸她的頭髮。「任何時候只要你需要我。」

他去穿衣服，選了一件帶淡紫色細條紋的石墨色西裝，搭配白襯衫和薰衣草色的領帶。菲拉格慕夜色男性淡香水的輕輕一噴是最後添加的細節，當香味擊中她的感官時，別西卜就準備把他從他的衣著裡剝出來。天使如何做到讓薰衣草聞起來既陽剛又誘人，她怎麼也無法理解。

不久之後他就離開了，如同往常，一個再見吻，留她在床上再打盹一兩個小時。她的雙眼一直掃向放在她床頭櫃上閃閃發光的聖誕星。她會把它放在那裡。那有足夠的光照，她會在每次小睡前給它澆水，而且不論何時她睡著醒來都會看到它，一個甜蜜的提醒讓人想起天使樂意為她做些什麼。

她踢開羽絨被，坐起來，抱怨著。是時候面對暴風雨留下的破壞了。她光著腳走進浴室，將加百列的運動衫塞進淺色衣物的籃子裡。她刷了牙，快速洗個澡然後穿上衣服。他媽的冬天還有外出時需要穿實際的襪子，她想念她時髦的網襪。

別西卜下樓，從廚房拿了一顆蘋果，走進客廳。她桌上沒有信件，一月份之前不會有，但在加百列的桌上有一個小包裹。真好奇。她轉過身，看著那棵仍然沒有裝飾的樹並且越過它窺看窗外。叛徒們已經把他們的都安排好了，星型小彩燈閃著，掛著閃耀的金色玻璃耶誕球以及紅蘋果。她不會被他們超過，他媽的不。但首先，她得檢查花園。

草坪在她靴子底下溼軟黏糊，一些陰暗處還有小塊少量的冰雹積著。枝椏散滿花園，但奇蹟般地，她紅色的燈還在樹上。

_加百列，你這愚蠢的、可愛的天使。_

她清理了花園裡自己能清的，無論她怎麼試圖讓自己分心，她的心思一再回到那些溫暖的天使翅膀。那是如此親密，以一種奇怪的方式。她睡在一個天使的翅膀下，看在該死的份上。她是一名地獄王子，是地獄的主，僅次於撒旦本身，而加百列他媽的一點也不在乎。他安慰她，親吻她，許諾帶給她異國甜點而她的心快要 _融化_ 了。

別西卜踢了一個寂寞的雪球，咆哮著。對此她應該怎麼辦？風刮起，弄亂她的頭髮。她深吸一口清爽的冬季空氣，然後繼續工作。

加百列信守承諾，在午餐時間回到家，帶給她一袋未知的食物。他吻了吻她冰涼的鼻尖，跟隨她回到室內。

她從廚櫃裡拖出一個大碗，拿給天使。「給我看戰利品。」她咧嘴笑著要求。

「這是要約的意思嗎，小別？」加百列問，露出一個太過沾沾自喜的笑容。

「呃，」惡魔退縮了，「這雙關語 _真的_ 很尷尬。」

碗裡一個接一個地裝滿鮮豔色彩的袋子與盒子，全都裝飾有矯造可愛的吉祥物。

「蘋果起司蛋糕口味的花生泡芙？！」別西卜竊笑著嘗了一個。「這確實是讓人作嘔的。哇噢。」她又咬了一口，皺起鼻子卻同時開心地笑。

大部分他帶的東西她都嘗了一點。酸梅餅乾、裡頭有碳酸的芥末棉花糖、用黑巧克力和抹茶製成的經典KitKat巧克力。加百列看著她，享受她的好心情，讓自己感受對她的愛，沉浸於小屋和吃著他提供的糖果的惡魔所散發出的愛。他能一整天做這個也不倦，但對他而言，這實際上只是一個小憩，然後他得去往南部非洲，努力完成工作直到傍晚時分。

「順便說，你有個包裹在你桌上。」別西卜一邊說，一邊搜索胡椒口味的小熊軟糖。

加百列振作起來。「包裹？」

「對。」別西卜確認，因為嫌惡而做了鬼臉。她又吃了一個。

「從誰？」說著，他已經站起身來。

「沒看。」別西卜滿嘴白巧克力裹魷魚乾的解釋。「郵件不可侵犯，加百列，我不碰你天堂收件箱。」她跟在他後面走進客廳。

他將小包裹拿在手裡翻看。「是米迦勒寄來的，嗯。」

「你惹上麻煩了？」 _因為我的緣故。_

他從桌上拿起剪刀，剪開捆著盒子的細麻繩，打開它。

「噢。」天使說，坐到他的辦公椅上。

「 _加百列。_ 」別西卜堅持著，焦躁地。

「這是，嗯，這是禮物，我猜。給小屋，給我們兩個。」他解釋說，緊張地吞嚥口水。

「啥？」她輕聲嘶道，從他那裡拿走包裹。

「一套鹽罐和胡椒罐。都是帶翅膀的小雕像，一黑一白。」加百列從盒子中拿出它們，小心翼翼地不灑出內容物。

「看，我很辣，你惱羞成怒」別西卜輕笑著。

「這就是你從中得到的嗎？」加百列呻吟著，從盒子底部拿起卡片。

_無需解釋。─Ｍ_

「米迦勒知道多少？」惡魔低聲詢問。

「比她應該知道的多，一如往常。」天使揉了揉他的臉。「小別，沒事的。我沒因為昨晚惹上麻煩。我做了與她協議好的工作。你不必擔心這個。」

別西卜點點頭，讓她自己被拉到他大腿上安靜地親吻。

加百列離開時把那些佐料瓶放到他們的早餐桌上。小雕像們面對彼此，也各向前彎腰，臉部相碰。米迦勒究竟知道了多少？

傍晚回來的時候，加百列驚訝地看到耶誕樹已經完全裝飾好了。用木製的裝飾品。別西卜用木製飾品在樹上裝飾。

它們以彎曲的薄木片製成，形成星型與球型、以及塗成漸變白色的 _百合花們_ 。精細繁緻的雪花由稻草製成，無疑是手工的，還有都被噴上金色的松果、一簇簇鮮紅色的冬青漿果。一連串燭型的燈，繞著樹柔和而溫暖地閃耀。

「我用樹死去的朋友們裝飾他。」別西卜的雙臂交疊在胸前，宣布說。

「是呀。」加百列嗤之以鼻，朝她挑起眉毛。「你從哪裡弄來這所有東西的？這真的很美。」

「基爾伯特的女兒是個木匠。她的孩子們做了所有這些。」她解釋說，朝那棵結彩裝飾的樹比劃，以使他從她發紅的雙頰轉移注意力。「他們在耶誕市場上販售，為了慈善。」

「慈善，惡魔？」一個被逗樂的笑拉起加百列的唇。

「我用變出來的錢付款，我在造成通貨膨脹。」別西卜評論道，「完美的邪惡。」

「一種慷慨的邪惡，我假設？」一隻手悄悄繞過她的臀部，將生氣的惡魔拉近。

「哦，閉嘴。」別西卜氣著說。「等著看點睛之筆。」她打了個響指，然後在樹頂上，一隻肯尼娃娃出現了，穿著一套灰色西裝並且它的雙眼被塗成閃爍的紫色。「天使長加百列，天使報喜裡唯一的那個信使，所有你能給出最神聖且 _最俊美的_ 。他會看顧禮物們。會嚴厲打擊任何靠近窺探它們的人。」

「禮物們，你說？」他用雙臂環住別西卜，在他研究樹的同時，將她拉回他胸前。

「就一個。我知道你曉得。」她的手伸向後，撫摸他的後頸。

「我們共享這間小屋，小別，公平點。」加百列打了響指，在肯尼娃娃的旁邊，一隻微型版本的別西卜出現了，與他們實際尺寸完美的相似。她紅色的肩帶是以閃閃發亮的金蔥彩條製成。

兩人見狀都臉紅了，當加百列從她身後擁抱她時，他們發燙的臉頰碰在一起。

「好可愛。」

「閉嘴。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 給你們所有喜歡上司組的人，如果你讀到任何更奇特的故事然後加百列使用 Ba'al一詞來稱呼別西卜為他的主人及/或神，請記得它也有 _丈夫_ 的意思。只是說。
> 
> 以及如果你覺得蘋果起司蛋糕口味的花生泡芙是由虛構的，不是，它們不是。我曾吃過它們而它們在烹飪方面等同於你無法將目光移開的殘酷的火車殘骸。
> 
> 特別感謝AEpixie7提醒我加百列與白百合有連繫。
> 
> 噢，以及那些裝飾品又是德國的東西。如果我不要命的話，我會回到耶誕市場並為你們拍幾張它們的照片。
> 
> 接下來：18－餅乾 ♥
> 
> 譯：  
> ＊「向已經信奉她的牧師傳遞願景和靈感（to deliver visions and inspirations to the priests who already follow Her）」，「她」字依循前頭的章節的大寫，都用加大字體處理。可能不明顯，可能很明顯到格式很不整齊。難道要挪抬嗎？可是試起來也好奇怪呀／「向已經信奉祂的牧師傳遞願景和靈感（to deliver visions and inspirations to the priests who already follow Her）」再次被拯救的修訂版本(ﾉ∀`*)  
> ＊「給我展示戰利品。（Show me the spoils.）」「這是要約的意思嗎，小別？（Is this a booty call, Bee?）」，字典說「spoil」有贓物獵物掠奪物戰利品獎品的意思，「booty」在有相同意思的同時也有屁股的意思，然後「booty call」就……嗯。字面上的純潔解釋就大概是要求戰利品，但另一層意思……請原諒我玩不轉雙關語呃啊  
> ＊「“看，我很辣，你惱羞成怒。”（"Look, I'm hot, you're salty"）」，字面在講黑色胡椒罐的辣與白色鹽罐的鹹。另外「salty」根據網路資料也表示有「受到玩笑或難堪後感到不悅、生氣或不滿」的意思，米迦勒大概是在諷刺他們昨天的通話情況  
> 目前我無能為力了，對不起  
> 


	18. 餅乾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「這些是誰做的？」別西卜帶著真誠的好奇發問。 
> 
> 天使搖了搖頭。「你不會相信我的。」
> 
> 「說來聽聽。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大伙們。聽著。 我們過時的歐洲人在耶誕季期間吃的柔軟、乾燥又酥脆的餅乾是biscuits，你異類們。
> 
> 請享用！

十八號傍晚，在南美度過漫長的一天之後，加百列有些時間來放鬆。他坐在沙發上，腳放在矮茶几上，大腿上還放著她更小的、更可愛的腳。

別西卜讓他看《鬼靈精》。「看，沒人在乎你的耶穌男孩。」她說，又給她自己剝了一顆橘子。「而且他是八月出生的，為什麼你們要捧十二月的蠢事？」

「因為這不全是關於耶穌的，小別。」她換了指甲油，它仍然是黑色，但頂端被塗成節慶的紅色。「這是關於重生的 _希望_ 。冬至過去，然後希望重燃，黑夜不會每天都愈來愈長。」他著迷於她指甲上紅色閃光的精準線條。「就像耶穌給無數世代的人帶來希望一樣。」

「所以，你承認他們基本上是太陽崇拜而你們劣改了耶魯節。」

「是 _人類_ 那樣做，為了方便，暴力地合併節日。」他用指尖描繪她的腳趾。「我一直以為那是你們那邊開始的。」

「沒，那全是他們自己做的。」她將一瓣水果扔進嘴裡。「克羅里宣稱他有責，但大袞在那個一團糟的世界末日後對他所有的報告再三檢查。那條蛇自從他鱗片碰到地球開始，就騙我們相信各種事情。我相當印象深刻。」

「對了，你有收到大袞的回信嗎？」加百列問，他的兩根手指在她腳踝外側摹繪著纖細的骨頭。

別西卜指了指她書桌的方向，「我收到一封回信，感覺起來是一張卡片，但我不敢在小屋裡開它。」

「最好不要。」加百列笑說。

她的注意力回到電影上。「我覺得毛骨悚然的，這配音員聽起來多像我老闆。」

「我想這很合適。」

門鈴響了。這是新鮮事。

「我去開門。」加百列說著，在她左腳上親了一下，接著站起身。

「如果是耶和華見證人，那對你來說算工作嗎？」別西卜在他身後喊。

天使嗤之以鼻。「不，他們沒預約。」

他走到門邊，打開鎖並開門，發現 _克羅里_ 站在那裡，縮在一件長長的厚外套裡，一條銀色圍巾時尚地繞在他脖子上。勒死他的理想選項，就加百列的看法而言。

「你想要什麼？」天使長問。

「你也晚上好。」蛇反擊道。

「是的，嗨。」他給了克羅里他最好的外交笑容。 「你他媽的想要什麼？」

「我只是來給你這個。給你和別西卜大人。」他拿出一個上面裝飾著雪花的小錫罐給他。「前幾天我做了餅乾。想說我會當個較好的人，分享它們。」

加百列沒打算從他那裡拿任何東西。「我其實不進食，你知道這事。」

「哼咳。」惡魔怒吼，齜出他的牙。「對，沒錯，我知道。」他再次將罐子向前伸，而加百列翻了個暴躁的白眼拿過它。「我只是需要一個藉口過來告訴你……恭喜？節哀？你的品味真差，順便說。」

「你在說你自己。」加百列譏笑。他把錫罐放到走廊的小邊桌上，雙臂交叉抱胸。

「不， _你_ 才是。」克羅里說。「不管你倆在做什麼，阿茲拉斐爾都能感覺到它到我們的客廳然後他就是不停說那個。他整個坐立不安，所以 _把它調低些_ ，好嗎。」

「我們又沒做什麼！」加百列怒氣沖沖地說。「以防你沒注意到，我們一直在跟你們保持距離。」

「你們在散發愛，你這白癡。」惡魔指出。

加百列聳了聳肩，裝作無動於衷。「嗯，我是一名天使──」

「一名 _戀愛中_ 的天使。那全都……裹著溫暖，而不只是你正常的討厭的假的基礎友善。」惡魔解釋說，他說話時雙手急躁地飛舞。「根據 _我的_ 天使，而他顯然是更合格的天使。更可愛得多。」

加百列惱火地呻吟，雙手舉起想平息他。「我能向你保證，我們──」

「我不需要也不想要聽。保留那一切給別西卜大人。」他指了指他們客廳窗戶，他的前上司正對著一名與耶誕節概念苦苦鬥爭的壞脾氣的綠皮超自然人形生物大笑。「從你的表情來看，你還沒告訴她。」他殘虐得意的笑嘲弄著天使。

加百列嘆了口氣，靠在門框上，笑容搖搖欲墜。 「無論如何，她是個惡魔。」 _她無法回愛我。_

克羅里舉起他的手，一枚金色婚戒閃閃發光。「幫幫忙，雞翅。」他轉身，開始走回他家。「節日快樂，混蛋們。還有麻煩把它調低。」

他關上門，對意料之外的交鋒皺起眉。甚至連叛徒們也注意到了。他站直身體，轉動肩膀。 _調低它。_ 他們在想什麼啊？好像他能控制並關上他對別西卜的感覺！但是如果他放開讓自己毫無保留，他絕對能利用它來對付他們。還有時間，將近兩個小時。他輕易能與別西卜上床然後讓叛徒們淹死在他對她的愛之中，好教訓他們一課。

「那誰？」當加百列回到客廳時，王子問到。她抬起腳讓他再次坐到他的位置上。

「一個鄰居帶來餅乾，祝我們節日快樂。」他揮舞那個哐啷作響的小禮物。

「餅乾？」她坐起來，雙手抓過錫罐。她打開它，露出裡面混合的星型及心型、擠花餅乾、香草新月餅乾和耶誕果醬餅乾。她揀了一個新月，把它舉到加百列的唇間讓他咬掉一半。她吃掉另外一半，對那個甜蜜酥脆的點心輕哼。

「這些是誰做的？」別西卜帶著真誠的好奇發問。

天使搖了搖頭。「你不會相信我的。」

「說來聽聽。」接著她吃了一個小小的心型。那是覆盆子味的巧克力嗎？ 肯定是的。

加百列能說這些餅乾是用愛製成的。彷彿那是個有形成分似的。一個小小的聲音在他腦海裡，再一次的，朝他悄聲說著他能學習下廚。為了她。

「是克羅里。」

別西卜嗆住，怒瞪了加百列一眼。「他媽的 _警告_ 我啊。」這只用了一下子，然後她聳聳肩，拿了一個星型的果醬餅乾。「他作為一個惡魔糟透了，但天啊，他會烘焙。我沒想到他有膽過來。」

「他也讓我驚訝了。」他說，然後又從她手裡吃另一個餅乾。

當晚一小時後，加百列與她做愛，只為了惹惱叛徒們。他從她背後摟住她，一隻手輕輕揉捏她的胸，另一隻手在她腿間，在摩擦她的陰蒂與追蹤他陰莖進出她體內的滑動之間變換。

「你感覺真好，小別。」他氣聲呼進她髮間。

「讓我知道有多好。」別西卜將她的臀部壓回他，為她能多麼深的感覺到天使而呻吟。

他很清楚她想要什麼，而他不會拒絕給她。加百列親吻她的後頸，加快了速度，為更好的施力而緊緊抓牢她的肩膀。一根手指從她的濕潤滑回，離開他們連接的地方，來到她的陰蒂上，用恰當的壓力繞它打轉畫圈，使她顫抖。

片刻後，她叫喊著高潮了，她的雙手緊緊抓住床單。當加百列忽然從她體內退出時，她發出不滿抱怨的聲音，無視了他造成的溼透的混亂。別西卜並沒有空虛太久，他將她翻過身按著躺到床上，然後插入她的高熱之內，重拾快速。為了他打算做的事，他想看到她的臉。

「小別，操。」有一瞬間，他猶豫了，但他需要知道如果他扭轉了角色，下流話會對她產生什麼影響。在她扭動翻騰時，他保持堅定不退讓的抽插，撞進她斷斷續續動著應和他每個動作的臀部。加百列俯身在她的脖子上親吻，嘴唇湊近她的耳朵。「你高潮的時候，感覺像你的身體試著把我拘在裡面然後直接喝掉我陰莖裡的精液。」

那成了，而他得以看著這一切。別西卜的背部拱起，立即又高潮一次，當晚的第五次。她整個身體都抽搐著，隨著釋放肆虐過她，她的腹部痙攣著。加百列低下身，雙臂靠在她的頭旁邊。她是這麼死死地緊纏住他的陰莖，牢牢咬住直到她身體的張力終於中止，她開始因狂喜流經身體而顫抖。

別西卜的高潮就是不結束。

多麼美妙的景象，多麼美麗的景象啊，更不用說她發出的聲音了。 她是如此沉迷於她的愉悅。 _因為我的緣故。_ 就在他高潮之前， 加百列想著，盡他所能的壓得更深入。

「操，是的，給我 _一切_ 。」 她的聲音沙啞，嘶啞地索求隨著天使的陰莖每一次的脈衝愈來愈被填滿的感覺，而它襲擊了他。

「我愛──我愛在你像這樣高潮的時候。」他的失言引起另一陣顫抖。

別西卜在他背部抓撓，渡過她高潮的最後後勁。她不停顫抖，緊緊絞住他，使加百列叫出來。他氣喘吁吁地愛撫她親吻她，直到她從高點平靜下來，開始打盹。

在一個小小的奇蹟清理了床單後，他在他的筆記型電腦上打字，把一些文書工作完成。他留在床上，而別西卜睡著，蜷在他身旁。他得承認，這感覺很好。

加百列又像這樣逗留了半小時。 然後他不得不起來，準備出發前往各島嶼，接著再去往美國西海岸。

他看著安然沉睡的惡魔。 小心翼翼地不吵醒她，他給別西卜親了再見吻，心裡滿溢著。

對於明天，他有一個計劃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你能~感覺到~今晚的愛嗎~~~？咳嗯。加百列出於小事的做愛是我新喜歡的事。還有六章，各位！
> 
> 噢，還有，嗨老公！在這裡讀到你自己的話感覺如何？愛你。
> 
> 接下來：19－希望 ♥
> 
> 譯：  
> ＊耶魯節：Yule，古日耳曼人的節日，據說後來被基督教改掉，成為耶誕節的前身  
> ＊鬼靈精：The Grinch，該劇主角配音員與好預兆裡撒旦的配音員為同一人  
> ＊耶和華見證人：Jehovah's witnesses，基督教眾多派別中的其中一派系  
> ＊「……混合的星型及心型、擠花餅乾、香草新月餅乾和德國耶誕果醬餅乾。」  
>  擠花餅乾：spritz biscuits，猜測作者可能是指Spritzgebäck？餅乾麵團會從特殊的壓製機或擠花袋被擠壓出，表面帶有特殊紋路而形狀 _可能_ 為任意條狀  
>  香草新月餅乾：vanilla crescents，猜測作者指的可能是Vanillekipferl？  
>  耶誕果醬餅乾：spitzbuben，值得一提的是，該餅乾名稱 _可能_ 有調皮搗蛋、無賴、惡棍、壞蛋等意  
>  （想不明白星型及心型是講模具壓切餅乾或是指之後擠花跟果醬餅乾的可能形狀）  
> 做愛的段落超讚，然而重修仍然……完全譯不起來。救命  
> 我忘記我之前加註的判斷標準了呃  
> 


	19. 願望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你的願望是什麼，女士？」格雷西用一種害羞的語氣繼續追問。
> 
> 「我年紀太大了，沒有耶誕願望。」惡魔回答

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗨。這是我沒時間寫了就讓我們短更吧的兩 _他媽_ 千字。寫起來不容易。這章有點情緒化。
> 
> 請享用。

十九日早晨十點，別西卜醒來。她感到休息過後的精力充沛，以及濕黏，還回想起前一天晚上。情況不太相同，某種程度上，好像加百列在試圖證明一個觀點或告訴她什麼。她不知道這兩者皆是。她伸手到她腿間，操，她的皺褶間仍然是滑的。

她發出長長的的呻吟，把變紅的臉悶進枕頭裡。這個天使讓她感覺到的事情，她無法用言語描述。

她慢慢地把自己扔下床，沖了一個提神的、滾燙的熱水澡。挑一件過於繁複針織圖案的毛衣、鮮紅色的內褲然後下樓。

仍然沒有她的新郵件。對於工作，十二月從來沒有這麼慢過。是沒有哈米吉多頓大戰的緣故嗎？也許她得把惡魔們鞭回狀態，那些懶散的混蛋。地球還在這呢，還有幾十億的人類需要誘惑、引誘和干涉。工作必須要做，即使沒了戰爭，那仍有目標。他們全都還需要引導到沉迷罪惡、玩一下，節食戒酒都是垃圾。地獄會在一月底前使人類回歸平穩生活的正軌。

噁，此時此刻她竟然想念工作。人類怎麼處理這個問題的？好吧，她知道他們正好有小孩可以佔用他們絕大部分的時間。

她從她結彩裝飾的樹偷看過去，看看克羅里這個失業的家庭主夫在做什麼。他沒像往常一樣在壁爐前的扶手椅上睡覺，也沒在廚房。他瘋狂從一個房間跑到另一個房間，同他丈夫說話，雙臂氣惱地甩過頭頂。他們在吵架嗎？

呸，不是，他們在擁抱接吻。克羅里對天使毫無品味，真的。

別西卜走進廚房。理論上，她可以給自己做一頓不錯的早餐，雞蛋和火腿還有一些水果。或者她可以就吃些剩下的日本甜點和一杯鮮奶。就在她打開冰箱的時候，她聽到外頭有騷動。她不高興地呻吟，抓過一條掛在她客廳椅背的褲子。她能看到克羅里把一個方格花紋的大行李箱搬到他車子。

「天使，快些。」

發生什麼了？她得知道。出於職業理由，為了她每週的報告。她穿上襪子，滑進靴子裡，在她打開前門觀察的同時一隻胳臂伸進外套袖子。

「克羅里先生，你要走了嗎？」她聽到一個小孩子問。那有三個小孩，年齡各異，其中兩個明顯是兄弟姊妹，手牽著手。

「只在假期，甜心，我們會在幾天後就回來。」她聽見克羅里用一種溫柔的、完全有失惡魔身分的聲音說話。

「可是我們的禮物怎麼辦？」一個男孩問，他穿了一件大兩個尺寸的羽絨衣。

叛徒們正在打包行李，出門旅行。到底為什麼，他們有一棵耶誕樹以及所有東西，為什麼現在要走？

「等我們回來的時候，你們就會得到它們啦。」克羅里解釋道，將他們的行李抬進他的賓利。

「可是人家有一個要給你！」最小的女孩失望地說。

「我也是。」她姊姊加進來。

「親愛的，我們可以現在交換禮物嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾問，慌張不安，似乎很著急。

「不，我們不會。」他跪下來與孩子們齊平。「別擔心，我們很快回來，然後我們大家能在這裡見，品嚐熱巧克力跟餅乾，慶祝一個小小的、額外的耶誕派對。聽起來怎麼樣？」

「可是我現在想要我的禮物！」最年幼的那個孩子哭了。

「我們能等。」年長的女孩說，把她的手足拉進一個擁抱來安慰她。

「有些事值得等待，相信我。」紅髮的人露出燦爛的笑容補充道，用肘推了推阿茲拉斐爾身側。天使看著他，完全被他迷住了。

克羅里在每個孩子的頭上都給他們一個小小的輕拍，然後站起身。「一切都好嗎，天使？」注意到前權天使僵住，他問。

阿茲拉斐爾與別西卜對視了一瞬。他表現得緊張，保持視線避開，雙頰泛紅。王子朝他揮了揮手，他退縮了，震驚地吹氣。「是的，親愛的。我們出走！」

「出 _發_ 。天使，來吧。」他為阿茲拉斐爾開門，當他丈夫爬進去時，他從墨鏡後面對別西卜沉著臉。

叛徒們駛離，留小孩們玩自己的。他們決定開始用粗大的粉筆在路面塗寫耶誕願望清單，字母都寫得大而且粗體。別西卜看了他們片刻，沒其他什麼事可做。

直到他們其中一個開始畫到她花園的牆。「噢，他媽的不。」她從門邊離開然後朝他們走去，同時將她的圍巾圍上脖子。「嘿，小子們，注意點。」

那男孩子丟下他的粉筆。「那個恐怖女士！」

年長的女孩把粉筆放回他手裡。「她才不恐怖，她是 _哥德_ ，媽媽說了。」

「你媽聽起來無所畏懼，孩子。」別西卜帶著微笑說。「繼續聽她的話。」

「我是艾瑪。這是我哥哥湯馬斯，還有我妹妹格雷西。」女孩說，介紹所有人，並給惡魔回了笑。她跪下來繼續畫一隻如果瞇眼看的話可能是小馬的東西。「你的願望是什麼？」

「希望你們這群搗蛋鬼走開。別在我的財產上塗畫。」別西卜回答，但她的話沒有起作用。

「你撒謊！」最小的女孩，格雷西，她回應道。

湯馬斯也幫腔。「你說謊的話，聖誕節就只能拿到煤了！」

別西卜聳了聳肩，不為所動。「煤炭至少給我溫暖。」

「你的願望是什麼，女士？」格雷西用一種害羞的語氣繼續追問。

「我年紀太大了，沒有耶誕願望。」惡魔回答，看著那個男孩畫出一列火車。「順便說，我是貝拉。」

「貝拉聽起來不可怕。」湯馬斯皺起眉頭說。

艾瑪向他翻了白眼。「我跟你說了，她就只是哥德。」

「每個人都有一個願望！你也是！」格雷西堅持道，跳上跳下的強調。

_耶誕節我所想要的就是加百列。_

「喔──，你臉現在都紅了。」艾瑪咯咯笑著。

她為什麼甚至要和 _小孩子們_ 說話？如果她想的話，她本可以嚇跑他們的。「因為你們讓我生氣了，你們這群小惡魔。」

「你又說謊！」格雷西說，手指指著她。別西卜不記得上一次她有這種被攻擊的感覺是什麼時候了。

「我敢打賭她在想她的先生！」她姐姐補充道。

那是她最不需要的事。昨晚很棒，沒錯，但該死的現在她很混亂。「與你們無關。」

「你有！」格雷西說著，帶著激怒人的單純坦率倒抽一口氣，當她的手拍打在雙頰上，粉筆也糊髒臉頰。

「她戀愛了。」艾瑪唱著並搖擺著。

操。 _操！_ 就連小孩子也看出來了。她戀愛了，而且無可救藥。對，她確實有個願望，但她才沒蠢到把它說給他們聽。

兩個女孩向彼此翹起嘴唇然後發出接吻的聲音，讓湯馬斯非常痛苦。「噁，停下啦。」忽然他們三個都重新站起身。「他來了，啊──！」湯馬斯大喊，「散開！」

「小孩子在煩你？」加百列迷人的嗓音在別西卜耳旁說著。當她轉身面對微笑著的天使，她的心漏了一拍。叛徒們走了，沒人會在乎如果她就──

她屈服了，抓住他的大衣翻領，在光天化日之下吻了他。遠處的孩子們在尖叫。他雙手摟住她的後腰，傾身加深了吻，讓他的舌頭滑進她歡迎的唇間。他們像這樣待一段時間，無視周圍的世界。

「高興見到我？」他們分開時，加百列咧嘴笑著。

「總是如此。」她回答，親了親他的嘴角。

別西卜已經在外面了，而且穿好衣服，這是個絕佳的機會來試驗他的小計畫。「我們散散步怎麼樣？」他問，鼻子輕蹭她的臉頰。

「散步？真的？」別西卜輕笑，卻將他們的手指扣在一起。「帶路吧。」

他遵行了。他帶別西卜沿著路走，順著小徑往散布小片森林的山丘。他不得不帶她離開小屋以測試一些事情。他們舒適地漫步閒聊，聊著關於阿茲拉斐爾是怎麼忘記要給瑪麗的房間是用他名字預訂的，結果把耶穌的出生情況搞得一團糟。他太忙於跟某個惡魔喝酒而忘記了。聊著地獄的軼事關於如何引發比勒費爾德陰謀論、散播基努．李維是個吸血鬼的說法，還有地平說，以此作為實驗看看用網路能讓一個蠢觀念走得多遠。你所需要做的只是給合適的人類一個 _可是假如呢_ ，接著向後躺好。

他們在一個小池塘邊的長椅坐下來。他們離小屋足夠遠了，所以它的基礎放射不會干擾他的實驗。加百列沒有給她帶零食，所以她不會出於貪食而愛。他們一直在走路，因此對怠惰的愛意同上。他克制住調情，而且他們在戶外，縮在幾層保暖衣物裡，此時此刻不會有因為色慾的愛。

可是它 _仍在那裡_ 。基準水平的愛，即使沒有罪可以給惡魔。他的胃感到緊繃激動。有希望。他得試試看。

悄悄地，他朝她傾身。別西卜轉過頭，她的雙眼與他的對視上。他凝視那雙天藍色片刻，被感覺加劇的方式嚇了一跳。他拉近兩人之間的距離，吻了她，一隻手捧著她臉頰，另一隻則定在她臀部。他偏過頭，在她分開的唇上輕嘆。他保持吻甜蜜又緩慢，親密而 _充滿愛意_ 。

他怎麼會錯過這個？

愛意一波一波從惡魔身上湧出，使他沉浸於溫暖之中。沒有食物、沒有床、沒有任何其他。這是因為他。只是他。他的舌尖碰到她的，使她的愛在接觸時閃出火花。他能感覺到一聲嗚咽堵在他喉嚨。

神聖的他媽的天堂和地獄和介於兩者之間的一切啊，怎麼會錯過 _這個_ ？

她愛他。

別西卜向後退去，伸手握住他的手。「你還好嗎？」

「是。」加百列回答，聲音沙啞。他將額頭靠上她的，閉上眼睛，專心集中注意力。不，他沒有出錯，他不可能會錯，沒有其他解釋了。他一直是 _盲的_ 。

「你在發抖。」惡魔指出，靠得更近了。

「好吧，是有點冷。」天使說著，吸了吸鼻子，但不是從乾冷的空氣。

別西卜脫掉她的圍巾，把它圍在天使的脖子上，在前面雅致地纏圈。她看著他的方式，那麼的著迷，他以前怎麼會沒 _看出_ 這個？

「嗯。」別西卜哼了一聲，她將圍巾往上拉到他的下巴，凝視著他的眼睛，同時給了他一個懇求的表情。

他感覺他的心跳在胸口砰砰地跳著。「怎麼了？」

「紫色和紅色還是沒那麼嚴重衝突。」她說，靠去捕捉他嘴唇的又一個吻。

_你愛我。_

他把她拉到自己腿上，緊緊抱住她較小的身軀，她手指插入他髮間，一小股溫熱氣息在她舔進來他嘴裡時逸出。

「我們要把這帶回家嗎？」她問，快速用力地咬了他的下唇。

加百列起身，雙手放在她後方，托著她靠在他身上。「我願意，但我得走了。美國東岸。」

她嘆了口氣，啃了一下他的脖子。「我承認我會想你的。」她從他的緊抱中扭出，自己站著。

他給別西卜一個輕柔的再見吻，當他將愛意傾注其中，這讓她在他懷裡渴求。

_你愛我。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以，那發生啦。
> 
> 接下來：20－馴鹿 ♥
> 
> 譯：大量的用感覺超譯，離原文還是有很──大──差距。原文比這個我流理解的翻譯還要好啃好懂，推薦讀原文  
> ＊哥德：這裡可能是指一種穿衣風格。通常深色黑色妝髮服飾為主。包括但不限於天鵝絨、網眼、皮革等元素。可能搭有厚靴或高跟的鞋子，銀白色金屬類的首飾（黃色金屬可能顏色太暖了而不會出現），首飾圖案可能有宗教或神祕含意。蒼白的皮膚與暗色主題對比。風格又分有相當多的次型，某一支哥德風格不特別強調自己的性別，模糊中性的、或雙性的，一部分人則喜歡用紅色在身上點綴，有人偏好繁複，一些著重陰鬱神秘，也有強調力量權威，這種風格還有很多不同面向，不同的元素跟子類型，這裡只取少量可能跟別西卜有關的描述。  
> ＊說謊則耶誕節時拿到煤塊：一項傳統，有多種說法。取時間最近的說法是19、20世紀時，屋內壁爐依靠燃燒煤炭供暖，這讓不管是家長或耶誕老人放「禮物」時能方便從旁邊拿取煤炭裝到掛在爐上的長襪裡，以此做警示希望激發小孩子明年改善自己的行為。  
> ＊耶穌的出生情況：可能是說瑪利亞臨盆時在客滿的旅館以及耶穌的馬槽降生。但有不同說法，也許問問比較有研究這個的專業人士會比較理解經文的意思以及當時發生什麼。  
> ＊比勒費爾德陰謀論：德國的一個諷刺陰謀論。聲稱該市並不存在，它的存在和相關事物皆是被偽裝假造出來的，用來向民眾掩蓋某些完全不同的東西。原本意在嘲笑常見的陰謀論，成為一個流傳的哽。  
> ＊基努．李維是個吸血鬼：由於與幾位古人長得像、職業生涯中幾乎沒有變化的長相以及其他理由，有些人相信他是長生不朽的，進而衍生出吸血鬼的說法。  
> ＊地平說：認為我們腳下的土地是平面而不是球體的一種觀點。  
> 


	20. 馴鹿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他手伸進袋子裡，接著拿出他的禮物放在她桌上。原來是一隻巨型薑餅馴鹿，四條腿使它能立著擺，一個鮮紅色的泡泡糖球作它鼻子。
> 
> 「這其實是用作裝飾的，不是拿來吃的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倒敘和深夜時段，大夥們！
> 
> 請享用。

加百列的形體內充滿了腎上腺素。他愛上了一個惡魔。他從不認為他有可能會這麼做。假如任何人在半年前問他，他會告訴他們，從恩典墮落聽起來如同墜入 _這種_ 愛一樣荒唐。

他站在紐澤西海岸附近某座小島的海灘。他的翅膀依然純白，沒有一根羽毛燒成焦黑。這就是神所指的意思嗎？

在不是世界末日的末日之後，祂遞了他一條訊息。他本以為完全清楚它是什麼意思，可是現在，他感覺祂完全是另有所指。他的職權不包含向祂提問，而是聽從祂的命令。那正是他所做的。

_去戀人們所在之地，加百列。_

那就是他所做的。他去到南方丘陵，在這裡，伊甸園的蛇有一座偶爾會去住的小屋，其花園圍著牆，蔓性玫瑰和蘋果樹散佈其中。叛徒們在世界沒有終結後的兩週內結婚，搬到這隱藏在丘陵起伏間的古雅小村落，撇下熙攘繁忙的倫敦，以、嗯，以從天堂跟地獄退職。在一起，共度一生。

如同他被要求的，加百列跟隨他們。當他正要彈指以獲得對街的小屋，一個熟悉、略微激動嗡鳴的嗓音阻止了他。

「幹，不准，你不能從我們手裡奪走這個。」

「我們？」他轉身，看見在幾公尺遠處的別西卜，站在人行道上，她惡魔的小腳下，地面燒焦了。

那時是夏末，她穿著合時。及膝的短西裝褲、白襯衫，以及巧妙地撕裂的黑色領帶歪歪斜斜掛在她脖子。紅色肩帶在她走向他來時搖曳，藍眸在陽光下那麼濃烈。

「是的， _我們_ 。我正要給地獄取得這座小屋來留意叛徒。我們不能殺他們，卻也許可以獲悉某些事。」

「不錯的選擇，別西卜勳爵，可是我會取得它，給天堂。」他朝小屋示意。「它是監視的絕佳地點。」

「那麼，為何不是米迦勒在這？」惡魔問說，挑起一邊眉。

「你比較想跟她說話嗎？」

別西卜做了鬼臉，搖搖頭。「不，她是個討厭鬼。」

加百列困惑地皺起眉。「為什麼大家總是那麼說？」

「也許因為她是個偷窺狂？」

加百列聳了聳肩。「監視確實有不好的一面。」

「不是我會選用的字。」別西卜忍不住一聲輕笑。「不過你現在可以滾了，我要這個地方。」她舉起手，準備要打響指。加百列伸手握住了，他的手指包覆在被他按成的小拳頭上。這天使的魯莽無恥，真叫人十分生氣。

「你不會的。神派遣我到這裡來取得它。」在接收到威脅的怒視之後，他放開手。

「祂當然啦，你是祂最偏愛的小鴿子呢。」惡魔雙手抱胸，沒有移動。

「神沒有偏愛。」加百列傲睨著，給她一個冷酷的笑容。

「每個人都有偏愛。」蒼蠅王反駁道。「你應該清楚，你最愛你自己。」

天使長的雙手作出安撫的姿態，但他臉上的表情仍是那一副自滿。「別西卜勳爵，我必須反對被你給 _貶低_ 了。」

「我他媽的要燒掉這小屋。」怒髮衝冠地，她轉身離開那自以為優越的混蛋，生氣地舉起她的手召喚火焰。

然而又一次，他的手覆上別西卜的手。他無禮地觸碰她。他總是如此，就連那時在空軍基地也是。

「我想我能肯定地說，我們都需要這小屋。」他紫色的眼睛與她對視。他顯得很真誠，但這不表示別西卜想勒死他的衝動有任何減少。「我確定我們能找到一個折衷方案？」加百列補充道。

那是他朝她邁出的第一步。他們花了當天剩餘的時間在空蕩的小屋裡，討論、爭吵、侮辱直到他們能定出幾條基本規則。他們平等分享小屋；不干涉對方的工作；為了保持局勢平衡，在這塊地上，不允許有天堂和地獄的其他人員。就只會有他們兩個，為了至善以及／或是邪惡工作。

這就是神的意思嗎？與地獄一起工作，合作分擔引導人性的任務？並非為了備戰，而是作為一個聯合項目，如同叛徒們幾世紀來所做的，交換奇蹟和引誘，分擔工作量，擁有更多時間花在彼此身上。

「數到三。」兩名超自然存在站在客廳，拇指壓在中指，準備使正式文書簽上他們兩人作為小屋的擁有者。「一、二、三！」彈指。

「貝拉．馮．布本斯坦。多麼自命不凡。」加百列對合約底部的名字嘲笑。

「我 _是_ 皇族，白癡。比當一個毫無想像力的無趣傻瓜要好 _加百列．史密斯_ 。」惡魔回擊道，表情還是一樣無動於衷。

「這是個不起眼又低調的名字，它合我的需求。」加百列解釋說，拍了拍手。

別西卜翻一個白眼，不滿地說。「你甚至不知道你的需求是什麼，天使。」

「噢，那你就知道？」他清楚自己不應該說那句話的。

「我幹嘛要跟你浪費時間？」她問，以冰冷卻挑釁的目光盯著他。

「也許你會喜歡我。」天使拉直領帶，然後用雙手大拇指比向他自己，露出厚顏無恥的笑容。

他能看到她已經蓄勢待發，就準備要揍他了。她那樣子很好看。「沒人喜歡你，加百列。」

但不再是那樣了。她喜歡。別西卜愛他。這份認知使他打顫。

_去戀人們所在之地，加百列。_

他去到南方丘陵。他與一個惡魔合作，與別西卜，一名地獄的王子。

並且愛上了她，並非有意，渾然不覺。

他低下頭看仍溫暖地圍在脖子的柔軟紅色圍巾，顫抖地吸了一口海邊的空氣。他從未對任何事物有過像這樣強烈的感覺。它很疼痛，但同時也很美好。他是一個天使，一名愛的存有，對此卻完全不知所措。

耶誕節與希望有關。那麼，他會在把禮物給她時告訴她。但首先，他得完成工作來為這件事騰出時間。為 _他們_ 。

他依序完成沿岸，甚至其餘的一些島國。他逼迫自己，阻止自己陷入不必要的關於價值觀的爭吵和在應該時怒吼出命令。神賜的好運連連，他帶著堅定的意志，迅速在一個又一個的城市與神父牧師們會面。

他在二十號週五的下午茶時間回到家。惡魔王子正忙著寫她每週的觀察叛徒報告。他親吻她作問候，讓自己沉溺於親吻在她身上觸發的。

「我給你從美國帶了東西。」

「一罐培根口味美乃滋嗎？」她這麼說只是為了看他臉上因為強烈的噁心而表情扭曲。連她都不喜歡那個特可怕的調味料。就算是她，也是有極限的。

他手伸進袋子，接著拿出他的禮物，放到她桌上。一隻四條腿站立起來的巨型薑餅馴鹿，有一個鮮紅的泡泡糖球作它的鼻子。

「這其實是用作裝飾的，不是食用的。」

「我們都知道那很蠢。食物就是食物。」她的牙齒隨即咬進鹿角。他在自己的書桌前坐下，開始在筆電上打字。他的雙眼一直看向那個惡魔，她開心地享用她的美味，光著的腳翹在她桌上幾疊文書、一些小擺飾、幾件古董玩意兒，還有一些加百列只能稱之為垃圾的東西之間的狹小空間。

到他完成工作時，馴鹿已經消失了。「你真的把那整個都吃了？」

「嗯，對啊。」惡魔拍拍肚子。「你不能就只是讓我看些美味的東西，然後指望我不把它放進嘴裡。」她舔了舔嘴唇，朝他笑。

「貪吃。」加百列笑了，從椅子上站起來伸懶腰。

「我教你什麼是貪吃。」

這就是為什麼他們現在在這裡了，在床上，柔軟的床單在加百列眨掉眼淚時黏在他潮濕的皮膚。他在她沿著柱身舔時看著她。他在無情的戲弄當中抽搐，已經將近兩個小時了。吸吮玩弄他陰莖的同時，她不讓他碰觸她，將他一次又一次帶到高潮邊緣，然後就撤走，看他扭動。

「小別，拜託。」他哀嚎，雙手緊緊抓住床單。

「目前為止你接近高潮多少次了？」她舔舐他的龜頭，得到一滴前液。「十二次？二十？更多？」

「我沒算。操，小別，拜託讓我結束。」

「我胃裡現在可能都已經是你的精液了，加百列。」別西卜舔了舔她紅腫的嘴唇。「這就是一個純貪吃鬼會想要的，你不覺得嗎？」

他感到嘴巴發乾。他吞嚥口水，對別西卜點點頭。

「你認為我是個純貪吃鬼嗎？在我只想吞掉你的時候？」她咬住自己的舌頭，她不該問這些問題的。她知道加百列從她身上再也看不到對他的惡意了。

加百列不曉得她預期什麼答案、倘若他給出錯誤的答案她會做什麼，所以他忠於實話。「不。」他粗啞地說道。「你不止如此。」 _你愛我。_

她快速在他唇上吻一下。「沒錯。我遠超我的頭銜，你也是。」她順著他的下頜咬，享受天使皮膚上的鹹味，與他的前液相比，這幾乎能說是甜的。「這就是為什麼你現在需要集中精神。你能為我做到嗎？」

加百列點點頭。她在計劃什麼？

她拉過他一隻手，翻轉讓手掌朝上，接著引導到她腿間。「我也許是個貪吃鬼，而你吃起來會非常非常美味，但是你的精液屬於其他地方。」她將他兩根手指按進她體內時呻吟。「這裡。它屬於這裡。」早已濕透了的她騎上他手指。「我會讓你射，但你得讓我爽。能做到？」

加百列咬了咬下唇。操，他如何能拒絕她？他皺起眉頭，專注於他的形體，在高潮的邊緣阻止自己。她注意到他正做的，絞緊了他的手指。

「 _操_ 、小別。」

「那是你現在要做的。你要用遠比這好的方式填滿我。」她將他的手拉出來，爬到他大腿上，將他又硬又濕的陰莖帶到她發熱的陰唇之間。「你要用正確的方式填滿我，餵飽另一種飢餓。」

她不斷用他的龜頭摩自己的陰核，以此取悅她自己，還不必要地呻吟著。她扭臀滑著他的柱身。「你要把它 _全部_ 給我。我們還有一小時。我會給你三十分鐘去沖澡準備好去工作。另外三十分鐘你就讓我爽，然後我會讓你射。」她稍稍抬起臀部，讓他陰莖的頂端沒入其中。「在 _這裡_ 。」

她往下坐，吃進全部，在她因為他而變得這麼濕的時候，這相當容易。加百列深呼吸了幾次以穩住自己。他不得不與抓住這美麗的惡魔搗進她的衝動抗爭。他得好好表現，看她在他陰莖上操她自己。

她現在能很好地讀懂他，看懂他快要忍不住射精，別西卜慢了下來，在他需要從令人發狂的感覺中暫停時，她則完全靜止不動。

「做得很好，加百列。」她說，坐在他身上，給他片刻喘息。

「樂意為你做到。」天使勉力擠出一句說，腹部抽搐。他不敢看向時鐘。

她向後傾去，抓著他的脛骨慵懶地騎著他，雙腿分開，給了他一個很好的展示。加百列不得不閉上眼睛，那景象太過性感了，把他逼到了瀕臨高潮邊緣。

「眼睛看我。」別西卜要求道。

他為她睜眼，他們四目相交。他的陰莖期待地抽動。別西卜能感覺到那個，他從她的表情看到了。操。

「你能做到，加百列，我知道你可以。只要再堅持一下。」她仰起頭，開始在他身上搖。

「小別，慢些。」

「不。」她呻吟著，猛烈地騎他。「專心。」

她沒有半點保留。她達到高潮，讓他看著，她的裡面一抽一抽痙攣著，並且手指戳進他腳踝皮膚。加百列屏住呼吸，在她度過高潮時，對抗他自己的高潮。她的動作漸緩。她低頭看向他，慢慢地往前傾，手從他腹部推到他胸膛，然後抓住他雙肩。她敬畏地看著他。

「我不敢相信你還能忍住。」她氣喘吁吁地說，眼裡閃著些微困惑。

「小別，我告訴你了，樂意為你做任何事。」他能為她做到。他相信她。

別西卜張了張嘴想說點什麼，但接著咬住嘴唇，她的眼睛想看出些 _什麼_ 。「碰我。」她低聲說道，引導他的手到她大腿，往上到她側肋和胸部。惡魔重新拾起一個悠閒的節奏磨著他，僅只抬起臀部。她彎下身親吻他，感覺他的呼吸在變換角度時呼吸急促。她掃了一眼床頭櫃的時鐘。再兩分鐘，只要在兩分鐘。在她身下，他結實的大腿蠢動而且在發抖。再等一下，她就會讓他一塌糊塗。他的胸部泛紅，臉由於被壓抑住發洩的疼痛而皺著。加百列非常需要射。她領著他的雙手往下回到她髖部，幫助他牢牢抓好她。最後朝時鐘一瞥。

「你應得的。」她在他嘴唇上說，然後坐直起來。「填滿我。」

她看著他釋放。他往上搗進她，激烈地撞進 _深處_ 。他的身體開始抽動，從他張開的嘴巴發出一點破碎的聲音。加百列一聲低喊，背從床上弓起，同時壓進別西卜，將抑制住的射進呻吟的惡魔體內，她緊緊吸住他，在感覺被他精華填滿的同時也到達高潮。這就是她在等的，操，這好多。加百列將她固定住，顫抖著繼續抽插。天啊，他沒停下。他繼續挺進，一邊因為過度刺激帶來的疼痛發出嘶聲一邊度過他的高潮，專注於想要讓她再高潮一次的欲望。他想要感覺 _這個_ 。她沉迷在他身上，發抖著，頭抵在他肩膀上。她的內部緊緊絞著他，吸住他的陰莖和精液。他停下動作來感受她裹在他陰莖周圍的顫抖。他愛撫她的脖子，親吻她臉頰，享受此刻的幸福。這事他做幾次都不厭倦。

「這──」她呻吟一聲，顫抖著，「這不在我計劃的一部分。」惡魔輕聲嗚咽，在她高潮後的餘韻中放鬆。

加百列蹭了蹭她亂糟糟的頭髮，笑了。「這是我計劃的一部分，小別。」

_我愛你。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **說啊，你們兩個笨蛋！**
> 
> 這章前三分之一在十二小時之前還不存在，這原訂是一篇PWP。只得作罷。
> 
> 無論如何，延遲的滿足，各位。還有四章，我們快到了。
> 
> 接下來：21－禮物 ♥
> 
> 譯：  
> 他兩位的假名：小別用的「貝拉．馮．布本斯坦（Bella von Bubenstein）」，雖然「Bella」有漂亮的意思，我個人感覺這並不在他兩位的討論範圍內因為他們都知道不能直接在人類世界用別西卜的名只能借其他相近，而皇族感大概在那個「von」，網路上解釋的大意是說在以前的德語，這個字會在貴族或受封的人名字裡出現的，約略指「來自……的」，表達領主身分、該姓氏家族是有領地的那個層級的意思（不很確定是否正確），不過後來這規矩好像隨著改制被廢棄了，現在似乎只是名字的一部分，接著後面的「Bubenstein」我沒查得很懂，出現的搜尋結果是某座城堡，沒有十足把握；加百列用的「加百列．史密斯（Gabriel Smith）」，「Smith」詞義是指工匠，鐵匠、金屬工匠的，資料說後來因為各種原因各種改姓借用，不再真正與職業有關，成了很常見的姓氏，「Gabriel」這個名字也是被用得很普遍，故有之後對這假名的脣槍舌劍。


	21. 禮物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「除了紫水晶以外，還有很多紫色寶石。」金匠建議道，已經從他的工作檯摸出來一本型錄。他能看得出這激起了她的興趣。「你似乎喜歡奢侈鋪張的東西，我就想給你展示你能有哪些選擇。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章會是一個短章，因為我今天幾乎沒時間寫，一個有自助餐的耶誕派對正待我打扮。
> 
> 旁觀者視角來了！
> 
> 請享用！

馬泰奧．貝內文帝是維辰札（義大利著名的黃金殿堂、珠寶的藝術中心）的一名年輕金匠。他出生於一個長久以來從事這精工的家庭，他爸爸和祖父在市場的小巷道裡有一間店，他在兩代人的教導下學習。他從小就在店裡，幼年與青年時期都在那兒度過，驚嘆於美麗的小藝術品。每一件都是一個聲明，一條訊息，為了恆久留傳而做。

鑒於他一生已目睹過的戲劇性事件，他曾以為自己已經為一切任何客戶準備好了。沒禮貌的二流名人、樂意在一週內把所有獲得的財產給花光的年輕女子、害相思病要求訂製訂婚戒指的男子。

他從未見過一個像這樣奇怪的客戶。

那人在陽光明媚的十一月中旬上午走進店裡來，他不能確認他將要跟一名男性或女性說話。那個人是中性模樣，身著一套西裝。頭髮是凌亂又長的精靈短髮，鞋子是平底鞋，卻穿著……網襪？那人走得愈近，他愈覺得那是一名女性，但他不妄加臆斷。

「早安，我能幫你什麼嗎？」他友好又專業地向那人打招呼。

「嗨。」那個人──女性，根據其不耐煩的嗓音判斷──說。她沒有回以微笑。「你接受委託？」

「有的，你有什麼樣的想法呢？」他問，試著甩掉與這人交易意味著麻煩的猜想。

關於貝拉．布本斯坦女士的麻煩，就他所知，不是典型的讓委託難以執行的反覆猶豫，而是她確切知道她想要的是什麼。

「這是荒唐的。」馬泰奧說，向他根據她詳述而製作出的草圖打手勢。

「不對，這是 _昂貴的_ 。」布本斯坦女士糾正說。「你用鋨做它要多少錢？」

「我得先做些調查，我會看看我能做什麼。」他說，強忍一聲嘆息。接這案子有些部分超出他專業知識技能，但非常有趣。「你為什麼要鋨合金呢？」

「不，純鋨。」令人生畏地，她朝他揚起一條眉毛。「貝內文帝先生，我以為你有在聽。」

「我 _是在_ 聽，但我不敢相信你說了什麼。」他激動地示意。「那金屬加熱時有毒。我不能在這裡做，我得去租間實驗室跟器材設備才能做出基底形狀。」

一抹詭譎的笑閃過布本斯坦女士的唇角。「多省事啊，你未婚夫就有一個。」

他感到背脊發涼又滾燙。「我會想知道你是怎麼知道這件事的嗎？」

「不會。」她說，表情仍然無法辨識。「我沒有惡意，只是要講清楚。這禮物對我來說很重要，它得要完美。」某種情緒掠過她鮮明的藍眸。

他足夠聰明到不去問她的職業。她的名、她的要求、提供的錢，倘若你還想活著就不會問這些問題組合。然而，儘管不清楚，這案子有特別之處，明顯對她而言意義非凡，遠比她願意展現出的還要重要。

馬泰奧深吸了一口氣。他想要了解，如此一來，他才能進行他的工作。「為什麼特別是鋨？」

「它是密度最大（densest）的金屬。我要把它給我所知道最笨（densest）的人當耶誕禮物。對了，那是你的截止期限，你做得到？」

「可以，我認為。如果不，我會盡快讓你知道。」她點了點頭，所以他繼續下去。「你有意識到這絕對是你能在聖誕節做的最昂貴的侮辱吧？」

「是，這很完美。」她高興地露齒笑，給了金匠一個放鬆的信號。

一定得是這金屬。它甚至比鑽石更堅硬，是對加百列愚蠢優秀的床上功夫一點讚賞。它也是一種非凡的電導體，故此，不會因為他偏好的那種招搖炫耀的旅行方式引起麻煩。另外，它迷人的淺鋼藍色會跟裝飾的寶石很相配。

「那麼，寶石。」馬泰奧提示，拿起筆要做更進一步的筆記。

「紫水晶。」布本斯坦女士肯定地說。

「是的，我曉得，但我們能根據你的想法混合。除了紫水晶以外，這還有更多紫色寶石。」金匠建議道，已經從他的工作檯摸出來一本型錄。他能看得出這激起了她的興趣。「你似乎喜歡奢侈鋪張的東西，我就想給你展示你能擁有的選項。」

「好吧。」她從懶散的坐姿振作起來，在他快速翻找需要的書頁時湊向玻璃桌。

「我們開始吧。」他把書轉往布本斯坦女士的方向，指著各式各樣的原礦與寶石。「藍黝簾石、紫矽鹼鈣石、紫藍寶石、紫電氣石、約翰柯伊武拉石──」

「現在你就在編造狗屎。」他的客戶嗤之以鼻，但她沉思的視線固定在靛藍色的寶石。

「那真的是它的名字，這寶石最近才被發現，然後他們為了向一位有名的寶石學家致敬，就以他的名字來命名。」

「我要了。」布本斯坦女士宣布說。

「哪一個？」他問，只是為了做確認。

「全部。把它們混起來。」她用塗成黑色的指甲敲了敲草圖。「花穗有足夠的空間給它們平均分散。」

「你瘋了。」他不會嘗試說服她放棄，上帝不容許這發生，但他得一吐為快。

「我有 _錢_ 。做。」她把目錄冊推向他。不已經不再是一個選項了。

馬泰奧沉重地噴出一口氣，但以藝術又凌亂的字跡做記錄。

艾莉卡．費爾巴哈，一位中年的時尚界金匠，座標在杜塞爾多夫，她將眼鏡往上推進薑黃色鮑伯短髮。

進到她工作室的這個男人很高，有寬肩膀，長得非常漂亮，而且幸運的是，沒有戴婚戒。像他這樣的男人會為了一件事來到她的工作室，並且只會為了那一件事。她預期他會直奔訂婚戒指的展示處，但令她驚訝的是，他直接來找她。嗯，也許她可以擠出一個晚上給他，然後，看看那合身剪裁的灰色西裝底下有什麼。

「我假設你是經理？」男人問，臉上有燦爛的笑容。

「我是。費爾巴哈女士，很高興見到你。貴姓……？」她伸出了指甲修飾成綠色大理石紋的手。確保他有看到她手上沒有戒指。

「施密特。加百列．施密特。」他握了握她的手打招呼。「我想知道你是否對委託感興趣。」

她大膽地快速掃視他一下，然後靠回她的金屬椅。「哦，我很感興趣。」

「好極了！」他將雙手交握在身前。「由於今天已經是十二月二日了，這可能讓時間看起來有些趕，但我相信你的能力可以在耶誕節之前完成它。」他從外套的暗袋掏出一張紙條。「你想在這討論或是比較不公開的地方？」

「我們能到我辦公室裡討論，施密特先生。」她轉身。「梅莉莎，幫忙我顧一下店裡。」

一個較年輕的女子從裡間出現，高跟鞋嗒嗒敲著黑色石質地板。「當然，費爾巴哈女士。」

加百列跟著她到她辦公室，在一張由拋光深色木頭製成又以金鑲邊的桌子前的扶手椅坐下。

「我可以給你提供什麼？咖啡？」她說，朝餐具櫃上一台機器走去。

「不了，但是謝謝你。」他把紙條放到桌上，在她帶著她自己的熱飲坐下時將它推向她。

作為神的信使，他輕而易舉就能描繪出他需要什麼，即便是他圖裡最微小的細節都能夠叫人類理解。如果你問他的話，這沒什麼創造力，但是金匠著迷的棕色眼睛暗示著別的東西。

「好吧，我得承認，這是一個有趣的設計。」她將眼鏡放回正確的位置，研究加百列的計劃。「這是給誰的？」

「我的、嗯……」男人清了清喉嚨。他看上去有一瞬間顯得不太舒服，接著他輕微的皺眉被一個訓練有素的笑容給取代。「這滿複雜的。」他答道。

最好停止考慮得到他。她懂得不要抓著話題不放，你很容易會因為不受歡迎的問題而疏遠了客戶。

「我假設你也有尺寸能給我？」她問，伸手往她後方的桌子拿鉛筆。

「你有捲尺嗎？」

「我──有的，我有。」她起身，豐臀搖擺著走到桌子後面拉出幾個抽屜，「我只是得找到它。啊，這裡。」

加百列伸出他的雙手，用拇指和食指圈成一個Ｏ型。「這是需要的周長。」

感到有些好笑，她量測了尺寸把它記錄下來。她客戶想要拿這禮物去送的那個人似乎與他很親密。他們又決定了長度和寬度、鍊扣以及鍊環的形狀。

「你要求相當多不同的寶石。」她指出。「還有不尋常的。鍍膜水晶（Angel aura quartz）？你從哪裡得到這個點子的？」

「從我的名字。加百列，天使長，你也許聽過他？」施密特先生回答道，快速直接又帶一點自鳴得意。

「有。好像是關於聖誕節的，如果我沒記錯的話。」費爾巴哈女士寫下一些東西。加百列咬住舌頭保持沉默。「以及，我引述你這句，」她指著他的紫色字跡，「最 _地獄的_ 火蛋白石？」

「是的，你所能拿到最像火一樣紅的。」他補充。「而且用皇家式切面。」

「我會跟我的雕刻師談談，我確定他有準備而且想做這個。」她草草寫下更多筆記，然後用筆尾的橡皮擦點了點她的下巴。「那麼主要的部分，你想要黑色電氣石帶雲母，橢圓切工？」

「像我草稿裡的說明，是的。」他朝紙張示意。他花費了無數個小時在這上面，他幾乎對此感到害羞尷尬。

「你有很獨特的品味，先生。」她朝他微笑。

「我知道。」他點頭致意。「金屬會是鎢，給寶石的鑲嵌底座用這個應該不會有爭議。」

「為什麼是鎢，不是其他更流行的東西，像金或是銀？」

「它是最耐刮擦的，就我所聽到的。」他就事論事地說。別西卜的旅行方式意味著要通過粗糙崎嶇的土石。「而且最重要的，它是黑的。」他嘴角輕微咧出一個狡猾的笑。

金匠輕笑了聲。「我沒問題。」

他們討論了餘下的細節，即使到最不重要的問題比方說金錢。那天施密特先生離開，為了資料作業留給她一個英國的地址。她能發誓在他們談話的時候，他聲音裡沒有口音的。

他在二十一日週六早上回來取成品。在這段時間裡，有什麼事情改變了，他看起來更有生氣，更興奮了。

「這很完美。」他說，雙眼閃閃發光，最有可能是在想像這珠寶戴在他所愛之人身上的模樣。

艾莉卡將一隻手搭到他手臂上。「等到時候你需要一枚戒指，你知道哪裡可以找到我。」

加百列的臉色變得蒼白。「哦！」他驚叫得如同這想法不曾出現在他頭腦中。「我、呃、費爾巴哈女士，我肯定會的。」慢慢地，他耳尖變成粉紅色。「可是這對我跟她來說還是新事物，而且──」

「無須解釋。」她仁慈地插話，保持她聲音冷靜。「節日愉快，施密特先生。」

「節日愉快。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正確猜出他們會給對方送什麼禮物的人將獲得一個自由的點文。提示：不，不是訂婚戒指，該題材已經保留給我的《The Grey Fledgeling》系列。
> 
> 接下來：22－溫暖 ♥
> 
> 譯：  
> ＊關於名字：  
>  加百列的假姓與上一章史密斯（Smith）略有不同，變化成施密特（Schmidt）的緣由是英徳轉換的差異；別西卜的假姓可能不普遍使用（畢竟是貴族）而沒有發展出不同語言轉換？  
>  殿下拜訪的金匠，馬泰奧（Matteo），Matthew的義大利文形式，意思是「上帝的禮物」；而其姓氏貝內文帝（Beneventi），嗯……可能是「歡迎」的意思？  
>  大天使委託的金匠，艾莉卡（Erika），Eric的女性形式，意思是「永恆的統治者、永遠強大」；其姓氏費爾巴哈（Feuerstein），Feuer的意思是「火」，stein則表示「石」。  
>  女金匠的同事，梅莉莎（Melissa），資料說有「蜜蜂」或「蜂蜜」的意思  
> ＊關於地點：  
>  維辰札（Vicenza），繁榮富裕又有歷史文化的城市，百科說義大利有約五分之一的黃金與珠寶於此地製造生產。  
>  杜塞爾多夫（Düsseldorf），德國廣告、服裝和通訊業的重要城市，與故事有關的可能是它的國王大道？百科說一些知名珠寶店、設計師品牌和畫廊都在這條街道有專賣店。  
> ＊關於材料：……我不太記得我之前加註標準了。但目前判斷應該不用做這個，寶石跟金屬，它材料們跟專有名詞應該沒必……呃，要嗎？  
> 


	22. 溫暖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我能做那個。」別西卜脫口而出。 
> 
> 「做哪個？」加百列問，好奇著她黑髮凌亂的漂亮腦袋裡有什麼。
> 
> 「我能做那個。」惡魔重複道。「我是說，整理你的翅膀。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 預料之中的翅膀整理來啦，耶！
> 
> 閱讀愉快。

英格蘭此時是耶誕節前的最後一個週日上午。他最後幾個目的地的神職人員們在此刻都非常忙碌。這是在家裡逗留一小會兒並且把某個惡魔親傻的完美理由。

這就是加百列正在做的，在沙發上，而別西卜在他唇上哼著。她或許能嚐到他稍早在摩洛哥出於禮節而接受的薄荷茶。他能給她帶些茶，也許是用森林莓果做的那種，如此一來，她便能在天氣寒冷的時候飲用。這是為什麼客廳的暖爐裡總有火焰劈啪作響。為什麼她的羽絨被又厚又充滿鵝絨，以及她的熱水澡總是蒸氣騰騰。就他從她身上理解到的，惡魔們並不是特別喜歡他們被限制在的冷颼颼又潮濕的地獄。當僅存另一個選項是把辦公室搬到更靠近火坑，在高溫下熱得半死。遑論在咖啡機前與撒旦不期而遇並且因為你在他之前用掉了最後一份牛奶而觸發一頓暴躁爭執和地獄火的風險。

別西卜相當享受小屋的溫暖，但最重要的是，她喜歡 _這個_ 。懶懶的趴在加百列胸前，親吻他。高個子的天使把腳掛在椅子的扶手上，兩隻手在別西卜的毛衣下緩慢摩挲她的背。

「我們有多少時間？」她貼著他的嘴唇低聲問。

加百列嘆口氣。「我大概一小時內得走，我還要去做翅膀。」

「為了特定的工作會面？」

「不是。我一直把這事推遲很久了，拖到就只剩今天。他們會在那些小天使之間擠出時間給我，他們的小翅膀不會花很久時間。」

「但你可是天使長加百列。」別西卜向後退了一些，盯著他，困惑地抬起眉。

「我不會因為我是一名天使長就得到特別待遇，小別。我得跟其他人一樣排隊等候。」他將一縷調皮的頭髮勾到她耳後。

惡魔瞇起眼睛看他。「我知道你 _會_ 利用你的頭銜讓事情對你有利。」

「只在確實有必要的時候。整理我的翅膀屬於沒人在意的事，你知道樓上是看不起虛榮的。」他抬起頭親吻她的鼻尖。

別西卜咧嘴一笑，戳了戳他的胸膛。「你承認虛榮了，我為你感到驕傲。」

「我想讓別人覺得我看起來不錯的時候，真的是虛榮的嗎？」天使考慮著。

她朝加百列皺起眉頭。他這話不合理。「但你剛才說不是為了什麼會面去做翅膀。」

「小別。」他嗤出了一聲小小的笑。「我想的是耶誕節的時候讓 _你_ 覺得我看起來不錯。」

「你──」她將臉埋進他胸膛。加百列愉快的笑了起來，很喜愛她那模樣。「煩耶。」加百列不能就那樣說嘛！

他暗示了在節日時會留在家裡。隨著耶誕節的到來，人類就受到家庭價值觀的啟發。之後很快，他們全部都會忙著給來年制定些合乎道德標準的新年目標，而他就有難得的機會能夠好好休息。一月，對他來說，會過得很慢，直到節日的影響消退，人類回到之前的狀態。並非是地獄有對此做什麼，但這就是事情怎麼以一種奇怪的方式平衡的。那些很有決心的人會挺過去，提升自己。比較弱的則會在一月二日時因為非常非常小的一個誘惑，像是一片巧克力、一口酒、一支香菸、登入網路深層黑暗處，就放棄了。這會是低階惡魔們的工作，然而他們的報告最終都會送來給他們的王子。

這個情況下，她可以就在這裡閱讀、評估和簽名，在這小屋，與那個出於某些古怪的原因不停對著她笑的俊美天使待在一起。

「我能做那個。」別西卜脫口而出。

「做哪個？」加百列問，好奇著她黑髮凌亂的漂亮腦袋裡有什麼。

「我能做那個。」惡魔重複道。「我是說，整理你的翅膀。你不必去浪費你的時間排隊像個低層階級。」浪費他能在 _這裡_ 的時間。「你該要像王室成員，像我。」

「無意冒犯，小別，但我覺得讓專業人士來處理會比較好。」他在安撫她，她不喜歡這樣。一點都不。

她顯出她的翅膀，小心仔細地將它們抬過她背部而不碰倒耶誕樹。她光亮潤澤的黑羽映著小彩燈的金色光芒，讓它們看起來像是，嗯，黑色電氣石與雲母。哦 _操_ 。這個巧合讓加百列的皮膚興奮地刺痛發麻。

「如果你需要任何證明，仔細看一看。我自己照顧它們，只要是我能摸到的。我需要的時候大袞會幫忙。它們十分健康，有光澤，沒有一根羽毛亂翹。我 _能_ 做這個。」她微微地伸展翅膀，向他展現她驕傲的成果。她是對的，它們既滑順有光澤又無暇，而且極其漂亮。

加百列清了清喉嚨。「你覺得你連第三對翅膀都可以做嗎？它們需要很小心對待，又很難對付，而且因為只有四名天使有那一對──」

她露出她的，謹慎地拍打另外那兩對較小的翅膀。「我不覺得它們會是問題。」

混亂地，天使長猛吸一口氣。他不知道。「你 _曾是_ 誰？」他以震驚卻小聲的語調問，接著意識到他剛才說了什麼。「我很抱歉！我不該問的。惡魔們都不記得了。」這事幾乎不怎麼公平，如果你問他的話，因為也沒有半個天使記得。你不會去質疑神的判決。

別西卜聳了聳肩。她接受這個有幾千年了。「過去的事就讓它過去吧。」很久以前，她曾試圖找出答案，徒勞無功，之後決定以她因為墮落而得來的自由建立一個新身分。是，她仍遵守約定，對他們的王有責任，但她的名、她的聲譽皆是她自己博得的。「這重要嗎？」

_我愛現在的你。_ 「不。」他搖了搖頭，隨後感覺她肌肉放鬆下來。

試探地，加百列伸手去摸她較小的翅膀。

別西卜從他伸來的觸碰拉回翅膀。「小心，你該知道它們有多敏感。」

「我會很溫柔的。」他向她保證，讓她安心，然後，她放低翅膀到他手上。他手指刷過其中，惡魔就融化在他胸前，嗡嗡出滿意的哼聲。

「我得承認，這很愉快。」她嘆息道，闔眼享受平靜舒緩的觸摸。

「看起來確實如此。」加百列吻了吻她額頭，若有所思地再次用手指梳過小羽毛。她在他身上軟成一灘。要是他在冰暴那時知道就好了。

「我在這裡有每一件我們需要的用具，在樓上儲藏室。」惡魔喃喃著說。「如果你讓我幫你的話我可以做。」

「我接受，我相信你。」加百列懶懶地將頭靠回柔軟的椅子扶手，也閉起眼睛。「但是讓我們像這樣待一會，好嗎？」

「嗯。」別西卜沒有反對，為什麼她要反對。這感覺非常好。

他們像這樣待了半個小時，直到加百列感覺到並且看到那個珍貴的惡魔睡著了的跡象。她的主翼現在折疊在她背後。她呼吸方式改變，還有她雙手以特別的方式微微抽動，以及，他個人最喜歡的，她的鼻子會輕皺。

「小別，來吧。」他輕柔地說，推了推她肩膀。

「不要。」她咕噥著，雙手揪住他的棉長袖。「好溫暖又──」她忽然打了個呵欠。

加百列笑了起來。「我懂，但是來吧，我傍晚還需要去做些工作。整個加拿大都在等。」

那激起了她的興趣。「你會給我帶楓糖漿嗎？」她坐起來，一邊伸懶腰，一邊收起黑色翅膀。

加百列站起身，脫掉他的衣服。這對於整理翅膀來說是沒有必要的，但他覺得這樣會比較好碰到翅膀根部接近背部的地方。「如果你答應在你做鬆餅的時候不會把廚房弄得太亂七八糟，是的。」

別西卜咬住下唇。她恨死了在下廚之後清理廚房了。「好啦。」她生氣地小聲說道。

「你想在哪裡做？」加百列問說，不很確定在這小小的屋子裡嘗試的計劃細節。理論上，客廳有屋內最大的空間，但它有家具和裝飾了。

「哦，如果你像那樣問我──」惡魔開始說。

「小別，」他打岔。「是刷洗翅膀。我從沒在這裡做過這個。」

「廚房。」她走過他身旁，拍了一下他的屁股。「先去坐好，我很快過去。」

一進到廚房，別西卜就後悔她的提議了。加百列跨坐在椅子，雙臂放在椅背，而他的翅膀，全部三對翅膀，都沿著房間展開來。整理翅膀是個 _糟糕的_ 點子。她該要怎麼處理這個啦？那一副景象，他誘人的、有柔軟絨毛的白色羽翼夾著生有金斑的脊背。她把器具擺到桌上，堅定住自己的決心。

她從他翅膀和背部過渡的地方開始，沿著他的覆羽向外努力，摘除鬆動的羽毛，把其餘的羽毛給弄直，又從水槽取熱水，用溫熱的布去清洗它們。別西卜移到羽根，然後是次級和初級飛羽。她把羽毛都收集到一個小麵包籃，要保留它們到春天。那時，她會把它們放到屋外，讓鳥拿去築巢。

當處理到他第二跟第三對翅膀時，惡魔拉來一張椅子，坐到加百列身後。她的手指梳過他羽毛時，他的反應與她一樣。他滿足地嘆氣，將頭枕到手臂上。

「這真的很讓人愉快。」他說，把最底下的那一對抬給她。「你對此很精通，至少感覺起來是那樣。」

「我 _告訴過_ 你了。」別西卜牢騷道，對抗著想要蹭向他翅膀的衝動。「等我弄完再謝我。」

她移到他前面，以便夠著所有的腋羽。不幸的是，這表示加百列能看到她的臉。

「小別？」他問，她能 _聽到_ 他得意的笑意。

「不許提。」她壓了一下，不去理睬她的臉頰甚至更熱了。

「你恰巧有戀翅膀癖？」加百列問，感興趣地看著她。他嗓音裡只有一點戲弄的意思，更多的是好奇。

她把通紅的臉埋進他羽翼。哦不，這感覺好讚。「不，我沒有。你的就是……某種程度上很好看而且超級柔軟。別因此自滿。」

加百列喜悅地笑了起來。「所以對你來說我的翅膀就像是我怎麼看待你可愛的腳？」

「這就 _不是_ 戀翅膀癖。」惡魔呻吟著說，拿起絲綢擦亮他已經乾爽的羽毛。一旦她完成了，它們就會看起來像純白煥然的乳白玻璃([x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milk_glass))。他們所有天使當中最漂亮的天使會是他，而不是由那些笨蛋打理的隨便哪個誰。

「我沒有戀足癖，小別。」天使長憤慨地說。「我要告訴你多少次你的腳就是很可愛。」

「你真的那麼認為，對嗎？」別西卜搖了搖頭，但無法抑止微笑在她臉上展開。

「這是事實！」加百列堅持道，並且在椅子上坐直起身。

「是 _你的_ 事實。」惡魔糾正他。

別西卜感覺有什麼在搔她的赤足，並且看到加百列瞥向一旁地面的模樣。她低頭往下一瞧，見到他用他長長的初級飛羽的尖端輕撫她左腳。

「你這無可救藥的、變態的鳥。」她笑說，扭了扭她腳趾。

他的翅膀蓬了起來。 _去它的。_ 別西卜在她屈服並放棄時想著。她站起身，繞過加百列，急忙脫掉她的毛衣。沒有更多猶豫，她雙臂猛地摟住他肩膀，將她赤裸的胸部貼到他背上，讓溫暖又柔軟的羽毛輕撫她身側。多麼 _天堂般的享受_ ！

加百列輕笑出聲，握住她雙手。他親了親她的指關節。「感覺舒服嗎？」

「超爽。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 貼心小叮嚀：只剩兩章更新啦。
> 
> 接下來：23－香檳 ♥
> 
> 譯：  
> ＊摩洛哥薄荷茶：非洲西北部待客的傳統，會準備至少三杯薄荷茶給客人喝，客人拒絕喝主人的奉茶不很禮貌，要不得。  
> ＊小天使：cherub，智天使（還有其他諸多不同的音譯意譯稱呼）。儘管有非常多不同的外觀描述，一些談到兩翼四面同時有動物和人類外觀特徵，有些說基路伯是non-corporeal，還有另些說法。在藝術在大眾印象似乎受到希羅神話的愛神厄洛斯│邱比特的影響，是矮矮胖胖、光著身體、背後生一對翅膀的小孩子模樣。


	23. 香檳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「小別！」他動作遲緩地向她招手示意。「小別，我做到了。」
> 
> 她到他身邊坐下，靠向他身側。「做到什麼？」
> 
> 「每件事！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讓我們把家裡生活的部分開到最大值，各位。
> 
> 閱讀愉快！

九月初，僅僅在別西卜與加百列在南方丘陵擁有一棟小屋的兩週後，地獄的王子站在樓上的一間空房間。她感到 _被誘惑_ 了。

外面有鳥在歌唱，蟋蟀演奏它們的夏日歌曲，還有樹在風吹過時沙沙作響。她能聽到小孩子們在遠處玩耍。那一刻，別西卜開始想知道：在這裡睡覺會像是什麼樣？

不會有惡魔敲她的門來問蠢問題。不會有發出隆隆聲的漏水管線，小屋狀況良好。她甚至能把牆壁漆成又暗又暖的紅色，不再凝視凹凸不平、沒特色的灰色混凝土。不會有黴菌塞住她的鼻子，地球的這一小塊地方空氣清新乾淨。她所要做的就只是打開一扇窗。一扇真正的窗！

她可以，難得一次，就只是 _睡覺_ 。在一個安靜的房間在一張柔軟的床。床單會是乾爽溫暖，而非潮濕寒冷。哦，她羽絨被裡能夠有真正的羽絨！在這裡它們不會爛掉！

她聽到天使關上儲藏室的門。

「加百列。」她說，忽然間感到不安。「我有個要求。」

「是的，殿下？」他的聲音摻雜諷刺。他一直在反擊她苛刻又古怪可笑的舉動，在這裡他們是平等的。

「我想要一張床。」她說，連看他一眼都沒有。

「用來做什麼？」加百列問，皺起了眉頭。

「睡覺用，你個笨蛋。」她抬頭瞥了他一下，然後看回空蕩的房間。

加百列靠在門框上。「你不需要睡覺。我也不用。」

她嘆氣。「話雖如此，但我享受睡覺。它幫我從地獄的混亂放鬆。」她轉身面對她。「這是最後一個空房間，所以除非你對此有任何計畫，否則這是我的了。」

天使向她聳了聳肩。「別西卜，做你想做的，只要確定能保持乾淨就好。」就這樣，他離開了，根據他的著裝判斷，是去慢跑了。

在第一晚時，這怪異得讓人不安。 _好安靜_ 。但現在，這對別西卜來說是最讓她放鬆的事了，而她說什麼都不會放棄它。

九月中，加百列站在浴室門前，因為剛跑過小屋後面蓊鬱的鄉間而喘著氣。他喜歡這個，運動、湧上的腦內啡、對神賜予他的肉身的掌控。

「沖個澡。」別西卜在他身旁指示說，讓天使嚇了一跳。

「我吵醒你了？」他問，用袖子揩去他冒汗的額頭。

「或多或少，我剛只是在打盹。」她說明，撓了撓她黑色短睡衣褲底下的肚皮。因為一種奇怪的迷戀，加百列注意到她腳趾甲是塗成黑色的。「但是以後上樓梯不要踩那麼重。」

「我會的。」他回頭看向浴室。「而且我 _能夠_ 沖個澡，你是對的。」

惡魔嗤之以鼻。「你聽起來像你之前從沒幹過這事一樣。」

「我當然沒有，一個小小的奇蹟毫無疑問就能讓我變乾淨。」他手指輕叩著門框。他想要試一次親自動手清潔，他真的想。

「奇蹟？」別西卜難以置信地問。「那還有什麼樂趣可言。你是認真在告訴我到目前為止你用浴室都只是為了洗你衣服？」

「嗯，對。」他不安地動了動。他有一整個房間給它們專用，仍然等著她會為此取笑他。

她打了個響指，一罐淺紫色的瓶子出現在她手中。「薰衣草沐浴乳。別把它弄進眼睛裡，除非你喜歡疼痛。」

加百列的眉頭鎖得更緊了。「別西卜，肉身是在地球工作時的一個工具，不該在維護的時候有什麼樂趣。」

「維護？」她驚得話都說不流暢。「該死的天堂，你不會是認真的吧。」愚蠢的天使們還有他們缺乏的自我意識。加百列還有救，這奇怪的傢伙已經有業餘嗜好了，也許他在某個時刻能開始享受生命的小事。

她抬起下巴，雙臂交叉。「你現在沒在工作，是吧？」

「沒。怎麼？」汗水開始在他皮膚上冷卻而且變黏。

「那，你的肉身是你的了。」她朝那寬闊的胸部示意。「只要你在業餘空閒時尊重對待它不要弄壞它，沒人會在意。」

「天堂在意。」天使反對說。「我不能聞起來像花一樣的上去。」

她朝他揚起一邊眉毛。「哦，你現在要上去？」惡魔詢問道。

「沒有。」他說，臉上出現恍然大悟的表情。

他看上去好迷惑混亂，別西卜幾乎繃不住臉上的表情。「去沖個澡。」她帶著勝利的得意笑容，把沐浴乳硬塞到他手裡。「我知道你想要。沒人在意，難得一次就去試試看當你自己，加百列。」

「謝謝你。」

幾天之後，在客廳，一個生氣的天使俯視地獄王子。

「小別，這些都誰？」他要求知道。

「很顯然，人類。」她聳了一下肩膀說，抓起另一塊巧克力。「還有不要那樣叫我。」

加百列把盒子推出她伸手可及的範圍。「能請你更具體一點嗎？」

「廚房安裝人員。我只不過是把沒在使用的房間調整到它最初的用途。」她坐起身奪過她的糖果盒。他竟敢碰她的食物！

接下來一整天，天使不斷抱怨噪音，說他沒辦法專注在他的文書工作。出於齷齪小氣，別西卜跟著人類在當地的英國廣播電台所播放每一首她知道的歌曲唱。([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66AGQBZQHsE)).

「'Cause I've got a brand new combine harvester and I'll give you the key（因為我有一台全新的聯合收割機並且我會給你鑰匙）   
Come on now, let's get together in perfect harmony（來吧現在，讓我們和睦地聚在一起）」

「小別， _拜託_ 。」加百列哀嚎著，對他的文件弓起背。

「Oh, I got twenty acres and you got forty-three（哦，我有二十英畝而你有四十三）  
Now I've got a brand new combine harvester and I'll give you the key（現在我有一台全新的聯合收割機並且我會給你鑰匙）」

「看在神的份上，小別，停下！」天使大叫，雙手沮喪地抹了抹臉。

她站起身，走到他椅子後方，彎下腰將嘴唇靠在他耳邊低聲說，「Oo-arr oo-arr!（喔啦喔啦！）」

然後 _跑_ 。

儘管他們的不同，他們花愈來愈多時間在一起。加百列在別西卜給她自己弄些東西吃的時候毫無顧忌坐在早餐桌邊。不完全是因為他能大聲命令她清理她弄髒的地方，它畢竟是她的廚房。

但加百列也在花園與她度過好些時間，一邊在草坪椅上讀報告，一邊曬太陽，同時惡魔在給她自己烤香腸。

「它們有必要那麼黑嗎？」他問，把墨鏡推到他被太陽曬得顏色變淡的頭髮，檢視她帶到小桌子上的大淺盤。

「這增添風味。」她回答道，在香腸上塗了大量的芥末醬。

天使對她的食物做了鬼臉。「如果你喜歡舔煤炭，當然。」

「你對食物一無所知，蠢材。」她說，用叉子戳進了香腸，咬下它。

「就它的樣子看起來你也不懂。」天使開玩笑說。

惡魔發出不滿的聲音。「再一次，我為什麼同意分享這屋子了？」

加百列放下他的文件，靠在一邊的胳膊，注視著她。有什麼事改變了，她的取笑裡，明顯更少的尖銳了。「你開始喜歡我了，承認吧。」

別西卜保持沉默。沉默了很長一段時間。長到不能給出機智巧妙的回答。他是對的，而她 _討厭_ 這個。

加百列英俊的臉上咧出一個得意的笑，紫色眼眸閃耀著取得成功的高興。

_該死的。_

四天之後，某種起司失蹤了，而事情終於在他們之間爆發了。

十二月二十三日，別西卜決定去購買一些她打算要在節日期間吃的零食。巧克力耶誕老人現在應該有在賣，它們總是有在銷售。還有基督降臨曆，她能一次把小門全部打開到23號。

正要出門時，她注意到放在茶几上大袞的卡片。她向窗外一瞥，湯馬斯跟他姊妹們又在外頭玩耍了。

大袞肯定不會寄給她任何危險的東西，她知道小屋有多麼重要。對地獄而言，以及，祕密地，對別西卜而言。她抓起信封，穿好衣服走到門外。

「小鬼們，你們想看個驚喜嗎？」她大喊道。

「哥德女！」湯馬斯大叫。

「她的名字是 _貝拉_ 。」他姊妹糾正他，然後拉著她兄弟姊妹們到花園門前。「什麼樣的驚喜，貝拉小姐？」艾瑪問。

「我們不會拿你給的任何糖果。」格雷西盡責地補充。

「那是它最棒的部分，就連我自己都不知道這是什麼樣的驚喜。一個朋友寄一張耶誕卡片給我，我確定裡面有惡作劇。」她打開信封。沒有灑出什麼亮粉，感謝撒旦。她謹慎地把卡片放到地上，然後站到大門外和小孩子們一起。寧願謹慎保險一些，以免後悔。

「數到三！」她宣布，小孩子們跟著她一同倒數。

她打了響指，接著卡片打開。它演奏《Jingle Bells》的歡樂旋律。全部只由放屁聲組成。她身旁的三個小孩子都在笑，直到味道傳來。「噁！」他們全部都叫出聲，捏住他們的小鼻子，但還是在咯咯地笑。

「你淘氣鬼們去玩吧，但是離我的地方遠些，好？」別西卜說，朝他們快樂的小臉微笑。

「是的，貝拉小姐！」他們全都點頭，然後在她離開前往超市時，向她揮揮手。

她仍買了水果跟堅果，又拿了些蛋、麵粉、小包的香草糖，還有鮮奶。她享受在收銀台的騷亂，不慌不忙地、一枚一枚數她的硬幣。排在她身後的人類都氣沖沖的，嘟囔著消極又具攻擊性的侮辱。耶誕節是一個這麼愉快的混亂局面，讓每個人都很煩躁，懲罰拖延到最極致。

當她打道回府，正是日落時分。她停在大門前，讓響個不停的卡片消失在一小簇火焰中，然後望向小屋與其花園。

她打算待在這裡。倘若撒旦要她放棄她的家，那他得親自上來，把她從這個地方拉走。但是，只要住在這裡不影響她的工作，王根本一點也不在乎。

她可以給花園弄點什麼，種些花。她聽說人類在上個世紀就有生產黑色鬱金香，她能在春天買一些來。在前門兩側的大盆栽裡種黑色牽牛花。薰衣草以及百合花給加百列，她露出一個微笑，暗暗想著。訂新年計畫是地獄的潮流，無論如何，她能允許自己有這些想法。

忙碌的天使長趕在午夜前回來了。他一屁股坐到雙人沙發，嘆了一口氣，把頭向後靠。

「小別！」他動作遲緩地向她揮手示意。「小別，我做到了。」

她到他身邊坐下，靠向他身側。「做到什麼？」

「每件事！」他懶懶地磨蹭她黑髮。「我節日的時候放假在家。一直到一月六號。」

_All I want for Christmas is you.（聖誕節我唯一想要的就只是你。）_ 在別西卜腦海中響起。她胸口的心在發脹。

「我也許還能給我自己睡一小覺。」天使說，打了呵欠，讓頭落到她肩膀。

看來，一個疲累的加百列是一個可愛得讓人想抱的加百列。她一點也不介意。「你甚至知道怎麼睡覺嗎？」

「我確定你會教我。」他含糊地咕噥，然後吻了吻她脖子。「你對睡覺很擅長，我看過你。」

「你個變態。」別西卜輕笑，手指梳過他的頭髮。「來吧，起來。我們到床上去。」

「還沒。」他撐起自己。「我為了慶祝有帶東西給你。」他伸手拿他的亞麻布包，掏出一塑膠容器。他小心地揭開蓋子，接著把它拿給她。「香檳！」他大叫說。

「瑪芬！」別西卜乾巴巴地反駁。天啊，他是把他自己逼到什麼程度了？

「不，小別。」他拿起一塊糕點。「上面的奶油，他們用香檳做的。慈善宴會把錢浪費在 _這_ ，所以我想我要給你帶這些邪惡小蛋糕。」

她笑出聲，但拿了一個。他們小到足以一口吞下，所以她就把它的紙杯剝掉然後吃掉。「好吃。」她說道，因為美味而發出讚賞的呻吟。

加百列看著她，累到無法讓他的臉部表情有所保留。他看起來很可愛，使得她臉紅起來，這只導致他的雙眼開始閃爍。「我能嚐嚐味道嗎？」

她知道他的意思。他大部份時候仍然拒絕吃東西，但他對味道的感覺很有興趣，並藉由她去間接體驗到。她朝他點點頭，吞嚥一下，然後攻占他的嘴。他們的舌頭彼此交會時，一聲下流的呻吟從他唇間逸出。這個吻既緩慢又甜，他雙手摟著她腰側，她的雙臂纏繞在他肩膀。這個天使是個多麼奇怪的人啊，但她就喜歡他這樣。

「我們到床上去，小別。」他貼著她嘴唇低聲說，抑住另一個呵欠。

她把瑪芬放進冰箱，領著他們上樓。他們刷了牙，換上更舒服的衣服。對加百列來說，是一套淡紫色的絲綢睡衣，但對別西卜而言，那（厚顏無恥的）是他一整天穿著的襯衫。

加百列在床前停下。「我想這有分邊的？哪一邊是你的？」

「我沒分享過床，真的，我往往會睡中間。」這並非完全正確。他們曾在此一起度過一個晚上，在冰暴期間。她睡在他的右翼之下。「我睡右邊，你左邊。」她接著說，讓人聯想到 _那_ 晚。

「我都可以。」他說著，已經鑽進羽絨被底下了。

別西卜突然間感到緊張。她曾夢想過這個，她真的想要這個，但它好到不像是真實。她試探地進入被窩，滑過去更靠近他。他們都側躺著，面對彼此。加百列伸手握住她的手，將他們十指交扣在一起。

「所以，我要做的就只是閉上我的眼睛然後等？」他問，雙眼已經閉起來了。

「基本上，對。」她說，仔細研究他漂亮的面孔放鬆下來。「你身體開始覺得沉重的時候不要害怕，那表示你做對了。」

「嗯哼。」加百列哼了聲表示了解。他呼吸漸緩。這混蛋竟敢在她面前睡著。還握著她的手。她能聽到自己的心跳聲在耳朵裡砰砰作響。天使長加百列睡在她，一名地獄王子，的床上。安然地。相信她不會做出傷害。

操，她好愛這個笨天使。她明天給他禮物時，她會告訴他。她必須。

花了一點時間，但稍後很快她睡著了，沒有放開他的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只剩壹個（1）更新而我們都知道這意味著什麼。
> 
> 你準備好了嗎？暗戀的最後？ _更多_ 感情？
> 
> 接下來：24－愛 ♥
> 
> 譯：  
> ＊腦內啡：endorphins，或叫內啡肽、腦內嗎啡。動物體內生成的類鴉片肽跟肽類激素。運動到某一階段的時候體內就會產生這種東西讓人覺得運動跑步不痛苦（可能還覺得愉悅輕鬆？甚至運動成癮？），像嗎啡那樣改變人體對疼痛的感覺。  
> ＊基督降臨曆：advent calendars，或叫降臨節日曆，用來迎接聖誕節的倒數日曆。看描述是一個多孔的盒子／匣子／任何形狀只要能藏驚喜的器具，上面有多格隔開的小窗格子，格子裡面裝的是些圖片、故事、小零食或小玩具。每天打開一格門，直到24號或25號。有點像是原作在做的事，每天一個直到耶誕節。


	24. 愛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平安夜當天，別西卜醒來，看到加百列漂亮的眼睛凝視著她。他一隻手放在她臀部，摩挲她的肌膚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你將讀到這篇很柔軟的上司組的耶誕季旅程結局。我打從心底感謝你給我的關注、你的耐心和你在留言區的仁慈話語。到目前，這一對更常用在更深沉、更幽暗和更奇異的故事，所以，很謝謝你給這兩個笨蛋一個機會有甜美愉快的愛。
> 
> 這是這個季節真正的精神。
> 
> 閱讀愉快！

平安夜當天，別西卜醒來，看到加百列漂亮的眼睛凝視著她。他一隻手放在她臀部，摩挲她的肌膚。

「早安。」他悄聲說，朝她微笑。

他臉頰上有枕頭印出的皺紋，所以他也才醒。別西卜發出一個介於呼嚕和嘟囔的聲音，蹭進他胸口。

「這好棒。」她嘆息，在他開始撫摸她頭的時候，又闔上了眼睛。

「確實。」天使承認道，頭向後躺去。「我能理解為什麼你喜歡打盹了。」

她從沒感覺過這麼舒服溫暖。他們像這樣待著，只是簡單的躺在床上，抱著彼此，同時他們周遭的世界活了起來。小孩子們在戶外玩耍，車門碰地關上。有人在播放耶誕音樂，輕柔的旋律穿透了關上的窗戶流洩進來。眼下並沒有甚麼緊急的事要趕，也沒有要到哪裡去。他們能擁有這一刻，享受這個親暱，這些小小的觸碰。

床單在加百列挪動位置俯看別西卜的時候發出輕微摩擦聲。他溫柔的凝視使惡魔呼吸急促，當他將她拉近親吻她時更是如此。他慢慢地，以他舌尖誘惑她，反覆輕咬她的下唇，然後加深了吻。

他一隻手摸到她衣服底下，愛撫她的肚子，接著逐漸往上去逗弄她的乳頭。在他指間，它們隨即變硬，別西卜在他嘴裡呻吟著。加百列讓手拖回往下，經過她的肚臍（所有存在體都有，儘管是被創造而非胎生）。他的手指透過她的內褲描摹著她的陰唇，而她朝觸摸頂去。他們的吻變得愈發熱切，同時，天使開始壓向她的臀部。她能感覺到他的陰莖因為她而變得有多硬了。她的手指塞進他的褲帶，可是，他卻阻止了她。

「讓我照顧你，小別。」他非常輕聲地說，循著她的顎線親吻。「好嗎？」

別西卜點點頭並躺到床上。加百列給了她另一個深吻，然後他坐起來，解開他睡衣的鈕扣。他讓柔軟的織物滑到地板，手指勾住她內褲並從她身上脫下它。因為在她膝蓋的輕輕一推，她為他張開雙腿，而加百列在那之間安定下來，親吻她的肚子到陰阜。在她陰唇上啄一個甜蜜的吻之後，他的舌尖沿著細縫舔過。別西卜試圖挺向他，但他用雙手握住她大腿，保持她在合適的位置。

「我們有 _時間_ ，小別。」他的呼吸輕輕地噴在她發熱的性器。

她對此發出不滿的聲音，雙手摔向兩側，表示她不會做任何該死的動作，讓他做他想做的。就這麼一次。

讓人痛苦地緩慢，他在她陰唇之間舔舐，謹慎地不觸碰到她陰核，直到她因為渴望而扭動身體。當他總算舔上它，惡魔逸出一聲粗啞的呻吟，並且雙腿抽搐。加百列持續逗弄她，在她最需要的地方幾乎沒怎麼施加壓力，不論何時，她頂向他嘴巴的時候他都撤走。

「哦， _拜託。_ 」別西卜嗚咽著，雙手緊揪住床單。

「拜託什麼？」天使問得太過無辜。

她能感覺他的嘴巴有多近，但他不再接觸她了，而是等待著答案。她得明智地選擇她的用詞。「讓我在你陰莖上高潮，拜託。」

「如你所願。」接著，他的嘴回去動作，但這一次帶著狂熱。別西卜被愉悅分心時，他把他的長褲脫到膝蓋然後把它踢下床。他一隻手握在惡魔的臀部，另一隻則下到他兩腿間撫摸自己。他在舌上感覺一個堆積起的高潮的最開始騷動，又溫柔地吸吮她的陰核。現在她很接近高潮邊緣了，只要再一點，她就會達到釋放。

加百列向後撤去，看著放蕩的惡魔撓著床單。他對她這麼做的，他會完成它。他有一個想法，而好奇心占上風。加百列顯出他的翅膀，全部的翅膀，在他們上方擴展開來，展開到臥室足夠容納的長度。她的雙眼睜大，咬住下唇。

加百列將柱身挺進她體內，為他陰莖周圍她緊纏上來的熱度呻吟著。操，她真的很接近了。她的雙腿環住他的腰，拚命把他拉得更深入她。只用了幾次抽插，她背部從床墊弓起，高潮了，發出最美妙破碎的聲音。

他驅使她越過高潮，然後進入另一個。接著另一個。再另一個。直到他無法再有所保留，他的高潮席捲了他。他不能抗拒在高潮時拍打他翅膀的衝動。他在度過自己的高潮時，感覺翅膀撲打著，而羽毛蓬起。他讓自己壓到她身上，射在發抖的惡魔體內，他知道她想要這個，需要這個。

「早安。」別西卜在他頸邊沙啞地說，喉嚨發乾，同時，她伸手去摸他最小的那對翅膀。「好 _漂亮_ 。」

天使長因為另一種不同的愉悅而喘著氣呻吟著。他的翅膀放鬆，感到饜足又舒服而垂下在床鋪邊緣。

覺得黏糊糊的，也還處在餘韻的快感當中，他們起身一同去沖澡，在接吻之間清洗彼此。他們兩個都沒法擺脫掉胃裡飄飄然的感覺，知道他們今天要跟對方說什麼。

加百列最近對她很溫柔，很關愛，連別西卜都開始覺得 _也許_ 有那麼一點可能性，她對他的愛並不是單方面的，即使他是個天使。與她待在一起時，他是不同的，更多是一個有個性特徵的人，而非僅僅是一枚天上的兵士。

她會跟他講她的感覺。在早餐 _後_ 。

他們換上衣服。加百列穿上灰色的運動長褲及一件柔軟的薰衣草紫色的羊絨毛衣，他襪子的顏色很相配。至於別西卜，如同在十二月養成的習慣，只穿著乾淨的黑色內褲和一件長版節日紅針織毛衣，毛衣領口是寬鬆重褶領，另外袖口有黑色緞帶編進裡面。

兩人走下樓。加百列正準備要踏進客廳，熱切地想要交換禮物及 _告訴她_ ，但是別西卜直走進廚房。他跟隨著她，看她從冰箱拿出一瓶牛奶以及一盒蛋。

「小別？」他開口，不全然確定他接下來要怎麼做。

「我要做些鬆餅，搭你帶的糖漿。」她解釋說，踮起腳尖從上層碗櫃拿出一個碗。

「教我。」加百列想都沒想就說。

別西卜停了下來。「真的？你又不吃。」

「 _你_ 吃。」他微微地笑著，朝她模糊地比劃一下。

一時安靜籠罩，兩人目光交會，試圖解讀懸在他們之間沒說出口的暗潮洶湧。

別西卜點了點頭，雙頰發紅。「好吧。」

天使走過去站到她身旁，迅速接過碗和攪拌器。

「如果你下廚，你也要在之後清理。」惡魔與他講明。「不用奇蹟。」

「不用奇蹟。」加百列複述，讓道給別西卜收集所有需要的食材器具。

「這真的很簡單。你從這開始吧。」她在碗口敲了一顆蛋。「再加入250毫升的牛奶。」她指了指牛奶瓶和量杯。加百列拿起它，把牛奶倒進去，以惹惱人的緩慢速度。別西卜抱著手臂，克制她的手不要去干涉。他想要 _為她_ 下廚，而她不會破壞這事。加百列把牛奶與蛋加到一起，接著期待地看向她。「像生活裡的每一件事，加一粒鹽。」她說著，把米迦勒給他們的禮物之一，白色的天使鹽罐遞給他。

「就一粒？真的嗎？」他問，竭盡他所能地輕輕搖動小雕像。

「天啊，加百列。」別西卜笑出聲。「你哪知道，沒關係。」她握住他拿著鹽罐的手，將其領到碗邊，又用手指在雕像翅膀上輕點，撒出適量的鹽。「這樣應該就可以了。估鹽量要靠直覺。你會學到的，但要花上一些時間。」

「接受挑戰。」加百列說著，露出一個得意的笑。「接下來呢？」

別西卜拿起一小袋東西。「這個。我的祕方。」

「如果你告訴我的話就不是祕密了。」他指出，從她手裡接過袋子。

「哦，我等一下會告訴你另一個祕密。」她宣布說，還能感覺到她整張臉都發燙了。 _幹。_

加百列沒有對此發表意見，那狂妄的發言使她雙眼羞臊地轉向一旁避開他的注視，他不得不處理他心裡由此引發的騷動。

「打開它然後把香草糖倒進去牛奶。」她指示，等候他照做。「現在，用攪拌器把它們全混勻。」她看著他笨拙的嘗試，忍不住發出另一聲笑聲。「讓我幫忙吧。」她伸到他的手邊，調整抓著手柄的握法。「從你手腕流暢的動作。對，像那樣。你到底還是有希望的。」

「可是我們要麵粉做什麼呢？」他問，一根手指輕點著包裝袋。

「我們會分批把麵粉加進去，直到它還是有流動性卻是稠的。」別西卜說，倒了一些麵粉填滿另一個量杯，確切地說是250克。她拿湯匙舀起一部分，讓它落進濕性材料裡。「首先慢慢攪拌它，讓麵粉不會飛出來，然後再攪打。」他們一起重複這過程，直到做好了麵糊。

惡魔拿起一個抽屜拿出平底鍋，把它放到爐子上並滴了幾滴油進去，然後給加百列一個寬鍋鏟。「我不信任你拋翻它們。還沒。」

她把手指壓進鍋面測試溫度。「哦，對。也許不要這麼做，天使。」

「那我要怎麼知道它夠熱了呢？」他問。

「讓手保持在鍋子上方。」加百列沒有動作。「你不會熔化的，來吧。」

他按照話做了。他由著別西卜把他的手按得更接近熱鍋，信任她不會傷害他。

「如果感覺像這樣，應該就可以了。」惡魔拿起另一把勺子，在麵糊裡攪拌。「假如過燙的話，鬆餅會焦掉，太冷則它們在完成之前就乾掉了。」她朝鍋裡注入滿滿的一勺，然後拿起鍋子，繞圓搖晃它去攤勻麵糊。「下一個你做。」

加百列仔細地看著。麵糊的顏色改變了。她從他那裡接過寬鍋鏟，掀起麵糊一小角窺看底面。那裡有金色與棕色的斑點。一個快速靈巧的動作後，鬆餅被甩起來，然後被別西卜接在鍋內，換到了另外一面。她從碗櫃拿出一個盤子，把鬆餅滑進盤裡。

「換你。」她說，給加百列一個簡短的點頭示意。

他拿起勺子，朝鍋裡注入麵糊，搖晃然後，不、 _該死_ 、他不夠快到能把它均勻攤平。他搞砸──

「別擔心，它不需要是完美的才是好的。」別西卜說，朝他寬慰地笑了笑。她臀部靠向流理臺，給她盤子裡還熱氣騰騰的鬆餅抹上楓糖漿然後用手指把它捲起來。

「等試了這種慘劇才知道。」天使嘟囔道，比起對她，更多是對他自己說。

「加百列，沒有一個你之前帶給我的甜食是糟糕的。這個也不會是。」她咬進她的熱糕點。「這很好。」

他用寬鏟給鬆餅翻了面，過一下子，他把它呈給別西卜。她用糖漿完全蓋住鬆餅，捲起它送入口中。這是他在等的，他心底一個小得注意不到的聲音輕聲向他說。她咬下的同時，他屏息著。閉上眼睛，她仰起頭愉快地哼了聲。

「不管你對這個做了什麼，它甚至更好吃了。」她咬了滿滿的另一口，咀嚼，品嘗，然後吞嚥下肚。「操，這好棒。」

_是我對你的愛。_ 他想要說出來，話卻堵在喉間。所以他做了他認為排名第二好的事情，親了她，品味她舌上他們一起做出來的。他撤出來舔了舔她的唇，因為糖漿而黏膩。

「加百列？」

他俯下身再次親吻她，但一隻手在胸前阻擋他。

「加百列，油要燒乾了。」別西卜指了指他肩後。

「該死。」天使咒罵著，快速把鍋子從爐上抽走。「小別，我很抱歉。」

惡魔笑了聲。「就等它冷卻下來再把油擦掉。然後你又能重新開始了。」她走到餐桌前坐下，托著腮觀察。她看上去很開心。

然而，這留下加百列自行料理。他做到了，每一個鬆餅看起來愈來愈均勻平坦。他看不夠她吃著它們的模樣。加百列知道明年他不會只是從世界各地帶甜點回家。他也會開始帶食譜，跟她嘗試烹調它們。出於某些他不明白的理由，這蠻好玩的。

是時候了。

「小別，我知道時間還早，但我有東西要給你。」加百列把器具放到一旁稍後清洗。

「多巧。」惡魔說著站起身。「就像你已經知道的，我有個禮物要給你。」

他跟隨她到客廳，她拉出她桌子的上層抽屜然後把它翻轉過來，倒出那裡面的東西。她抬起一塊板子，揭露出一個隱藏的隔層，並拿出一個小盒子，以他曾見過的飾有白羽的銀色包裝紙包裹著。

「給你。」她說著，把小包裹拿給他。忽然之間，她顯得羞怯。

在薰衣草色的緞帶之下綁著的是愛。加百列拉開它，將其放在她桌上，環繞在雜亂不堪的東西之間，剝開它的包裝紙。裡面是一個奶油色的天鵝絨盒子。他用不穩的手指揭開蓋子，裡頭是兩小件首飾。

「我想說──」她開口卻停下，深呼吸後才又試了一次。「你是一名天使。你是愛的存在體，可是他們不允許你把自己的心戴在袖子上。有了這些，你就可以了。」

盒內，在白色墊子上，放著的是袖扣。它們以淺藍色金屬製成，都做成三穗的薰衣草形狀，宛如三對翅膀。寶石是無數種的紫色，從最淺的薰衣草紫到亮紫色和深靛藍色。

別西卜繼續著，漫無邊際地閒扯代替他的沒有回應。「我知道天使應該戴金的，但是這些真的很合你的風格，你喜歡的顏色。它們很小，不會造成問題，你甚至可以在天堂戴它們。」

「我會的。」他的聲音裡毫無疑問。「小別，它們很漂亮。謝謝你。」

「你喜歡？」她的嗓音發緊，藍眸閃爍著。

「我愛它們。」加百列興高采烈地朝她笑，被禮物給迷住了。一份給他的禮物。給喜歡服裝和紫色還有薰衣草的存在體。這是她在這幾個月對他做的。她鼓勵他去探索除了當一個天使、神的使者以外，他是誰。她讓他接受了他自己的興趣，允許他享受嗜好，不用掩飾。他跟她在一起的時候沒有羞愧。他能當他自己。她向他展示了他是誰。

以及，他能夠 _愛_ 。

「我也有東西要給你。」加百列抽了抽鼻子，轉往他的桌子，眨眨他奇怪地刺痛的眼睛。

他從他上層抽屜裡帶回一個長方形的包裹。它由紅色包裝紙和奢華的霧面黑色緞帶包裝。

「這是個禮物？」別西卜問。在禮物被放到她手中時，她顯得很困惑。

「唔，對。」加百列回答。他沒預料到這種反應。

「不是食物，是一個真的禮物。」惡魔澄清道。

哦，那就解釋了這個反應。除了植物，加百列從沒給她帶甜點以外的任何東西。

「一份 _送給一個惡魔_ 的禮物，由天使長加百列，對聖母瑪利亞說話的那個信使贈送。」別西卜詳細說明。

「一個可愛的惡魔，對的。」他玩笑著說，試著減輕她焦慮的心情。

她對他撇嘴笑了一下，然後解開緞帶。它們落到地面，隨後加入的是她從禮物撕下的包裝紙。之後，她手上拿著一個首飾盒子，用黑皮革與纖細的蝕刻金邊做成。別西卜掀開了盒蓋，不敢相信她眼睛看到的。裡面躺著一條手環，由一連串複雜精細切割作蒼蠅狀的寶石組成。光澤的翅膀神祕地閃動柔和的色彩，蟲身是帶有少量金色的黑，眼睛閃耀著似火的紅色橙色。金屬本體則是豐富的黑色調。

「這個是什麼意思？」她問，聲音聽起來有些潮溼。

儘管她的焦慮，從別西卜身上散發的愛令人陶醉。是時候了。

「意思是，」加百列開口，笨拙尷尬地，改變他的姿勢。「意思是我愛你。」

一個痛苦的表情掠過別西卜的臉。「你是──」

「不。停下。」加百列插話道，把雙手放到她肩上。「小別，我愛你。親密愛。浪漫愛。眷族愛。我愛你以每一種可能的方式以及可能有些不可能的方式。」他的心臟快打破他的肋骨了。

「我、嗯。」她的目光在他雙眼和手環之間來回，糾結著要說什麼。他愛她。他 _愛_ 她。

「如果你不，也是沒問題的。你知道。」加百列一隻手在他們兩人之間比劃，然而，他無法抹煞他因為她的沉默而在胸口感覺到的疼痛。也許他誤解了他在她身旁感覺到的。

別西卜伸手握住他的手，緊緊捏著。「你會跟我在一起嗎？在這裡？在小屋？」她輕聲地問。

天使撫摸她的肩膀。站在他面前的惡魔正在顫抖。「若你想要我在這。」

「我想要。」別西卜的手指摩挲過光亮的寶石。「你不在的時候我總是想念你。」

「那我就會在。」加百列將她拉得更近一些，吻了吻她額頭。

「不只是在這裡。」她又說，她的拇指刷過他的手背。「跟 _我_ 在一起。」

「你指什麼意思？」他沒有判斷錯。他不可能錯了。哦，拜託，別讓他是判斷錯了的。

「意思是。」她舌頭上的字句感覺很沉重，可是她得告白。「意思是我喜歡你親近。不僅僅是我們上床的時候。總是如此。單純一起在書桌前工作。或是整晚聊天。散步，你他媽的讓我喜歡 _散步_ 了。還有起床，知道你在這裡，在這小屋裡。」別西卜在發抖，卻繼續說。「這已經變成我們的家了，不是嗎？」她啜泣。這所有的一切忽然都太過真實了。「意思是我也愛你。」

加百列把惡魔拖到懷裡抱住她。「我會的，小別，我在。跟你一起。」她抱緊他，他親吻她的太陽穴，如此很長一段時間。

在她抽回身，把手環從盒子裡取出放到她手腕時，天使輕輕地阻止了她。

「它是、嗯，它是個腳環。」他解釋說，竟然還臉紅了。

那一刻，別西卜潰堤了。淚水從雙眼湧出，同時她學到了，是的，她能夠因為極度幸福而哭。

「我愛你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然後就這樣，我們敲了近40,000字。這是我整個人生中第一次完成的多章節故事。寫這個讓我充滿了喜悅也推動我很多。直到十一月，我僅能給一個單章更新串出1,500字。昨天，我在三個小時內寫了2,000字。這個經驗會幫助我挑戰[The Grey Fledgeling](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499264)（厚顏的自我宣傳），希望未來有各種不同的上司組嘗試。
> 
> 謝謝你們，讀者們，謝謝一路跟隨、留下kudos和評論以及鼓勵我繼續。我深受感動。
> 
> 現在，去告訴你愛的人你的情感吧。
> 
> 一會兒見。[♥](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRW7d7PIZ6U)
> 
> PS：特別感謝我丈夫，在我寫這一對的時候給了無盡的愛供發掘。你讓一個女人的頹廢粉毛小惡魔好開心，尤其是今天。我愛你。
> 
> 譯：  
> ＊「就像生活裡的每件事，加一粒鹽。」（take it with a grain of salt：字面是加一粒鹽。指對事情半信半疑，持保留態度，不可盡信。  
> ＊「……許你把自己的心戴在袖子上。」（wear your own heart on your sleeve：意指坦率展露自己的情緒、感覺，而非隱藏它們。感覺是指天使該平等愛萬物、沒有特定偏愛所以不許展露偏好  
> ＊嘗試另種加註的方式。方案由[此](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957056)。還……可以接受嗎？也是有[其他方案](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192773)，但嗯……造成困擾的話對不起  
> 喜歡故事的話給[原作](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628972)一個讚吧！  
> 感謝讀到這裡，感謝留言和點讚和訂閱，感謝你們，這真的是一次很美好的經驗  
> 對不起前後修了一年多還做得很拙劣。感謝為了上司組容忍我奇怪的翻譯，感謝觀看


End file.
